Volcan
by Crazyfantasia
Summary: Slash HPSS Harry no comprende el porqué del odio de Severus
1. Capitulo I

Volcán (1/12)

Clasificación > R

Parejas > Harry/Severus

Disclaimer >Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aquí les dejo una pequeña historia que espero les agrade : )**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**VOLCAN**

**Capítulo I.**

El frío de la montaña le cortaba las mejillas y mantenía totalmente entumecidos todos sus miembros, pero aún así se obligó a seguir avanzando. Sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los miembros de la pequeña caravana de 6 personas que iban delante de él se detendrían a auxiliarlo si caía rendido sobre la dura nieve. El último de sus compañeros de vez en cuando miraba sobre su hombro para verificar que aún estaba con ellos, pero no le dirigía la palabra y Harry sabía perfectamente el motivo. Todos le tenían pavor a su jefe y temían que si lo ayudaban en algún sentido, serían retados sin demora.

En situaciones como ésas, Harry siempre se preguntaba por qué toleraba todas las impertinencias y malos tratos de Severus Snape y su mente siempre le contestaba lo mismo: '_debes hacerlo para aprender_' Pero a veces eran muy difícil acatar los mandatos de la razón y máxime cuando se está caminando bajo un aire tan helado que cortaba las mejillas, con una temperatura menor a los 0 grados y ante la expectativa de ser agredido sin parar por lo menos en una semana.

Se detuvo un momento para jalar aire y miró brevemente a su alrededor. El sol se ocultaba con rapidez y aún no llegaban al próximo campamento. Se estremeció al comprender que volverían a acampar en la ladera de la montaña y que pasaría otra noche en vela. Le ordenó a sus piernas seguir avanzando y sin querer tropezó con su compañero que se había detenido sin que se diera cuenta.

-Acamparemos aquí –escuchó decir a Severus con el característico tono de que no admitiría ninguna réplica y todos se deshicieron de sus pesadas mochilas.

Harry sabía que sus compañeros estaban igual de descontentos que él por volver a acampar en la montaña sin nada que los protegiera del aire y de la nieve, pero nadie cuestionó las órdenes recibidas.

-Debemos agradecerle a su compañero Potter que no hayamos podido llegar al siguiente campamento antes del anochecer –continuó Severus mordazmente mientras miraba a Harry con veneno en la mirada–. Si hubiera atendido a las indicaciones no habríamos tenido que repetir las mediciones y tampoco habríamos perdido dos horas preciosas de tiempo.

La mayoría vio con reproche al chico de cabellos negros que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle a su jefe como se merecía. También captó la desesperada mirada de una chica que comenzó a temblar sin control mientras que le rogaba con los ojos que no la delatara. Ella había sido la que había cometido el error de que lo inculpaba Severus, pero decidió callar para no traerle problemas. Era relativamente nueva en el grupo de vulcanólogos y tenía grandes esperanzas de permanecer junto al hombre que conocía más que nadie a los volcanes en el mundo. Harry sabía perfectamente que había sido un error tan descomunal que Severus la habría despedido sin demora ni tardanza, es más, hasta habría sido capaz de abandonarla a su suerte en la montaña.

En cambio, al echarse la culpa él, recibiría toda la furia y reclamos por parte del hombre, pero podría seguir en ese grupo de élite al que todos querían pertenecer hasta que conocían la manera de trabajar de Severus Snape. Muchos había pasado por el grupo sin pena ni gloria al ser incapaces de soportar al hombre que los trataba con suma rudeza, pero no con el odio que le profesaba a Harry. Para el chico era un completo misterio el por qué de ese odio y aún más el hecho de que lo soportara a su lado a dos años de trabajar juntos. Severus había tenido pretextos de sobra para despedirlo casi desde el principio, pero aún lo mantenía bajo sus órdenes.

Harry levantó lo mejor que pudo su pequeña casa de campaña y se metió en ella sin siquiera pensar en ir a compartir con sus compañeros una taza de café caliente. No quería ver el desprecio en los ojos negros de Severus sintiéndose tan cansado… no soportaría su lengua venenosa más de dos minutos. Se metió en su saco de dormir y cuando ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, una fría corriente de aire le indicó que alguien había entrado a su refugio.

-Hola –lo saludó tímidamente la chica a la que había encubierto–. Te traje un poco de café.

-Gracias, pero no te hubieras molestado –le sonrió brevemente antes de tomar la taza que le ofrecía.

-No es molestia –se sentó frente a Harry mientras el chico bebía gustoso el ardiente líquido que lo calentó por dentro de inmediato–. De hecho es mi manera de pedirte perdón y… darte las gracias –agachó la cabeza–. No sé qué fue lo que me pasó, pero…

-Olvídalo –le guiñó un ojo con complicidad–. Pero debes tener más cuidado, esos instrumentos son delicados y…

Una nueva oleada de aire frío lo interrumpió y los dos chicos vieron el furibundo rostro de Severus en la puerta de la casa de campaña.

-¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí? –preguntó furioso el hombre–. ¡Saben perfectamente que no tolero este tipo de comportamiento entre los miembros de mi equipo!

-¡No estamos haciendo nada malo! –le contestó Harry indignado–. Ruth sólo me trajo una taza de café.

-Así es, Dr. Snape –la chica se había puesto mortalmente pálida.

-¡Fuera! –ordenó Severus casi echando espuma por la boca y la chica obedeció en el acto–. Esta actitud incorrecta irá a parar a su expediente, Sr. Potter –lo amenazó en cuanto estuvieron solos.

-¡Maldito! –murmuró Harry entre dientes en cuanto Severus se marchó–. ¡No sé qué diablos tiene contra mí!

Acabó su bebida caliente de un solo trago y se acomodó de nuevo en su frazada esperando el sueño, pero éste no llegó y el amanecer lo sorprendió sin haber podido cerrar de nuevo los ojos.

Una vez fuera, los penetrantes ojos negros de Severus siguieron a Ruth hasta su tienda y se mantuvo largos instantes soportando el aire frío de la montaña mientras se preguntaba si la chica se atrevería a volver al lado de Harry una vez que él entrara a su propia casa de campaña.

'¡_Qué se atreva a hacerlo y no verá un nuevo amanecer_!' –pensó temblando de frío, pero sobre todo de celos.

Al chico de ojos verdes se le habían ocurrido mil y un razones para justificar el rencor que le profesaba su jefe, pero ninguna estaba ni cerca de la verdad pues bajo esa expresión de repudio y odio con que lo ofendía día a día, Severus Snape escondía el más grande y desesperado amor que jamás hubiera experimentado en su vida.

Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentirse así… tan enamorado… tan totalmente enloquecido por un par de esmeraldas que se escondían tras unas gafas redondas… tan vacío cuando no lo veía… tan enojado consigo mismo por no poder evitar que su corazón latiera anormalmente cada vez que una suave y melodiosa voz le recitaba una cifra y a él le parecía que le estaba dedicando la más hermosa poesía del universo. Pero de la mano a ese gran amor estaba la más profunda rabia al saber que jamás podría besar esos labios rojos ni acariciar esa piel blanca con la que soñaba noche a noche… que su lengua jamás podría delinear esa cicatriz en forma de rayo que el chico llevaba en la frente y que por absurdo que pareciera, era la que más sueños húmedos le había proporcionado durante esos dos años que había mantenido al chico a su lado.

Sufría al pensar que Harry podría pedir su cambio al ya no soportarlo y todos los días se juraba que moderaría su carácter, pero simplemente no podía… explotaba de celos cuando veía que otros se ahogaban en esas profundidades verdes que consideraba sólo suyas. Sabía que todos se apartaban de Harry para no tener problemas con él y fue por eso que enterarse de que Ruth estaba con su chico, lo tomó desprevenido y reaccionó de forma tan violenta y exagerada. Sabía que no soportaría ver que alguien más tocaba a su amor bajo sus narices y fue un verdadero milagro que no hubiera sacado a la chica de los cabellos. Estaba tan enojado con Ruth como con Harry por haberla admitido en su refugio y fue por eso que lo amenazó con ponerle ese injusto reporte, pero no lo haría porque sabía que el chico se pondría furioso y lo más seguro es que pidiera su cambio y eso era algo que Severus no podría soportar… sabía que no podría vivir sin Harry a su lado.

Después de 5 minutos a la intemperie y sabiendo que la chica se quedaría en su casa de campaña, Severus entró en la suya y aunque quiso, nunca pudo conciliar el sueño y se dedicó a evocar los labios rojos de Harry y repetir su nombre rodeado de suspiros.

La vista del hotel hizo que el cansado grupo caminara más deprisa ante la maravillosa expectativa de tomar un largo baño caliente y dormir en una cama decente después de soportar semana y media de incomodidades. Harry fue el primero en cruzar la entrada y se dirigió de inmediato a la recepción para pedir las llaves de su habitación.

-¿Es usted Harry Potter? –le preguntó la joven encargada con un marcado acento extranjero.

-Sí –le contestó Harry con cansancio.

-Tengo un mensaje urgente para usted –había ansiedad en su voz y le dio un pedazo de papel.

Severus ya había llegado con los otros integrantes del equipo y miró sobre el hombro de Harry tratando de leer lo que decía el papelito, pero el joven lo dobló antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Dónde la puedo encontrar? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Baje por esta calle tres cuadras, dobla a la derecha y luego camina por otras cuatro –le dijo la chica–. Es un edificio viejo y gris… no puede confundirlo.

-Gracias –le agradeció el chico antes de alejarse de la recepción–. ¿Puedo encargarte mis cosas? –le preguntó a Ruth que se sonrojó visiblemente ante su petición, pero aceptó.

Severus iba a preguntarle adonde iba, pero el chico salió del hotel antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras él, pero necesitaba hacer muchas cosas antes de siquiera pensar en descansar un poco y mucho menos tenía tiempo para ir tras Harry. Sintiendo celos y curiosidad, Severus pidió una llamada de larga distancia a Inglaterra.

'_Después averiguaré adonde se fue con tanta prisa_' –pensó con resignación.

El edificio estaba exactamente donde le había dicho la chica de la recepción y Harry caminó deprisa al mostrador de información con el corazón latiéndole muy aprisa.

-Me informaron que Hermione Granger está hospitalizada aquí –le dijo sin aliento a una enfermera.

-Así es –la mujer lo miró con reproche–. Lo esperábamos antes, señor. Su esposa está muy mal –se levantó antes de que Harry pudiera sacarla de su error.

¡Hermione no era su esposa¡Era su amiga!

'_Una amiga que no debería estar aquí en primer lugar_' –razonó Harry mientras seguía a la mujer.

La enfermera caminaba deprisa delante de él sin darle oportunidad de preguntarle sobre la salud de Hermione y cruzaron una puerta que les dio acceso a un reducido cuarto con un lavamanos. En el lado contrario, había una gruesa puerta de cristal… todo ese lugar tenía un fuerte olor a desinfectante.

-Lávese muy bien las manos y póngase esto –la enfermera le puso sobre los brazos una bata y un cubre bocas–. Su esposa está en la cama 4 –se dio la vuelta y lo dejó solo.

Harry obedeció las instrucciones para luego buscar la cama que le habían dicho. Llegó a la correcta y se le fue el color cuando vio a su amiga. Se acercó a Hermione con el corazón en la garganta. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y sus largas pestañas oscuras contrastaban terriblemente con un rostro totalmente demacrado. Sus labios no tenían color y por un terrible momento, Harry creyó que estaba muerta. Tomó una mano patéticamente delgada y se tranquilizó al sentir un poco de calor en ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto y trató de sonreír, pero no lo logró del todo.

-Harry –dijo en un murmullo–. Me alegra que vinieras.

-¿Qué te pasó? –una lágrima escapó de los ojos verdes–. Te ves horrible.

-Así me siento –cerró un momento los ojos sumamente fatigada–. La vida al fin me ha cobrado todo lo que le debía –abrió la boca para jalar aire–. Necesito que me ayudes, Harry.

-En lo que quieras, cariño –ya más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-No me queda mucho tiempo y necesito que…

-¡No digas eso! –le interrumpió el chico con el miedo enrollándose en sus entrañas.

No quería admitirlo, pero Hermione se veía tan mal que parecía un milagro que aún estuviera viva. Se preguntaba desesperadamente qué era lo que le había pasado. Era cierto, no la veía desde hacía un año, pero hablaban por teléfono por lo menos una vez al mes y jamás le dijo que estuviera enferma. Otra pregunta que se guardó para otro momento fue la de qué estaba haciendo ahí. Él le había dicho su itinerario de viaje como siempre lo hacía, pero jamás imaginó que lo seguiría hasta ese apartado lugar del planeta.

-No he dejado que la muerte me lleve porque necesitaba hablar contigo –siguió diciendo Hermione y apretó débilmente su mano–. Acabo de ser madre, Harry.

-¡Qué? –exclamó estupefacto–. ¡No sabía que estuvieras embarazada!

-Mi hijo… no tiene quién lo cuide… cuando yo… muera –comenzó a faltarle el aire–. ¿Lo puedes cuidar… por… mí?

-¡No, Hermione¡No! –la miró aterrado–. No vas a morir… vas a ver a tu hijo crecer y…

-No, Harry. Yo ya estoy en manos de Dios y… pronto… moriré –volvió a cerrar los ojos para recuperar el aliento–. Sé que no debería pedirte… esto… pero no tengo… a nadie a quien… recurrir –lo miró suplicante–. ¿Lo harás¿Cuidarás a… mi… hijo?

-Sabes que lo haré –besó su mano.

-Gracias –se derrumbó en la cama tan repentinamente que a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón pensando que una vez que había dejado a su hijo en sus manos, había dejado que la muerte la llevara.

Pero no, Hermione aún estaba viva y volvió a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez su mirada se perdió en la nada.

-Yo… yo te he… ocultado muchas cosas, Harry –le dijo a su amigo que asintió con la cabeza–. Toma asiento… es una larga historia. Lamento mucho… no habértela… contado… antes.

Harry salió del cementerio con pasos pesados y los ojos ya cansados de tanto llorar. Quería creer que todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos días sólo había sido una horrible pesadilla y que para cuando volviera a su casa, podría llamar a Hermione y quejarse con ella amargamente del trato que le daba Severus, pero no podía… tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que su amiga estaba muerta y que había dejado a su cargo a su bebé recién nacido.

Recordó todo lo que había pasado mientras caminaba de vuelta al hospital donde lo esperaba el pequeño hijo de Hermione. Una confesión hecha en murmullos entrecortados que provocó una gran tristeza en el chico de cabellos negros… una precipitada y secreta boda para hacerlo legalmente padre del bebé y por último… un funeral en el que él fue el único asistente.

Harry no le dio ninguna explicación a Severus cuando le informó que se quedaría en ese lugar aún cuando éste se puso tan furioso que lo amenazó con despedirlo si no volvía con él a Inglaterra. El chico se encogió de hombros ante la furia del hombre… simplemente no podía abandonar a Hermione y a su hijo en esos momentos. Así que cuando Severus y sus compañeros dejaron Holanda, Harry se quedó con su amiga moribunda.

Una callada y quieta criatura fue puesta en sus brazos y Harry se preguntó entonces qué era lo que iban a hacer él y el pequeño Alexander Potter. Hermione le había dicho que quería que se llamara así y Harry la complació. Los miembros del hospital lo despidieron en la puerta y besaron al bebé amorosamente. Todos decían que jamás habían contemplado a un niño tan hermoso y veían a Harry con inmensa lástima al comprender que él no era el verdadero padre del pequeño. Se imaginaban que su esposa le había sido infiel pues el niño tenía unos hermosos ojos grises que obviamente no había heredado ni del padre ni de la madre. El escaso cabello que cubría la pequeña cabeza era tan rubio que se perdía en la cremosa piel blanca. Para ellos no se podían pedir más diferencias con el '_supuesto_' padre que tenía cabellos tan negros como la noche y unos enormes ojos verdes.

Harry reconoció esas miradas, pero no le importó. Le había prometido a su amiga que iba a proteger a su hijo y estaba decidido a no hacer solamente eso… no se limitaría a brindarle techo y alimento… iba a quererlo como si fuera suyo.

----------------------------

Como es la primera vez que publico aquí, espero que pueda verse la historia : )


	2. Capitulo II

Volcán (2/12)

Clasificación R

Parejas Harry/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

-------------------------------------------------

Hola Cloe! Pues sí, ya la tengo subida ahí, pero no resistí ponerla también por acá, jijiji…. Gracias por leerla… te mando un montonal de besos.

-------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo II.**

Estaba cansado… más cansado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, pero aún así salió del departamento que ocupaba en Oxford para surtir la despensa. Alex necesitaba más pañales y la leche desaparecía a una velocidad espeluznante.

-¡Harry! –lo detuvo una voz femenina a mitad de la calle–. ¡No olvides comprar más cereal de avena!

-No lo haré, Sra. Weasley –le dijo el chico y siguió caminando arrastrando los pies mientras bostezaba.

La ayuda de su casera había sido invaluable y él se lo agradecía en el alma. De hecho, toda la familia Weasley se había encomendado a la tarea de ayudarlo con su nueva obligación y él se sentía feliz por eso. En verdad no sabía lo que hubiera hecho si ellos no le hubieran tendido la mano. Para la familia de pelirrojos fue una verdadera sorpresa verlo llegar con un recién nacido en los brazos, pero se prendaron de Alex en cuanto lo vieron y la buena señora se ofreció a cuidarlo mientras él trabajaba.

Tener un bebé a su cargo provocó muchos cambios en la vida del chico de cabellos negros, pero el que más le dolió fue que tuvo que renunciar a su trabajo de campo y pedir uno de escritorio… así podría permanecer en el Centro de Estudios Geológicos de Oxford y cuidar a Alex. Simplemente no podía viajar por el mundo y dejar a su hijo en manos ajenas.

Cuando le comunicó su decisión a Severus le sorprendió ver que el hombre se ponía mortalmente pálido para después gritarle que era un irresponsable por dejar botado su trabajo. No fue fácil lograr su cambio pues su jefe puso mil y un trabas, pero al final logró su objetivo y no le sorprendió en lo absoluto el odio que vio brillar en los ojos negros cuando le comunicaron que ya Harry no estaba bajo sus órdenes. Severus estuvo interminables días en el Centro tratando de que ubicaran de nuevo al chico en su grupo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada más, salió de viaje a África y Harry no volvió a verlo en los siguientes dos meses.

El director del Centro expresó su descontento ante la petición de Harry, pero al darse cuenta de que no cambiaría de opinión, lo ubicó en un área de monitoreo donde su experiencia pronto le brindó el respeto y admiración por parte de sus compañeros. Por supuesto, a Harry no le agradaba pasarse todo el día encerrado viendo pantallas e interpretando gráficas, pero era necesario si quería atender a Alex como era debido. Al menos su sueldo era decente y podía mantenerlo sin ningún problema.

Había pensado que su relación laboral con Severus había terminado, pero el hombre reclamaba su presencia cada vez que volvía de sus viajes y pasaban largas horas encerrados interpretando la información que él recopilaba en sus viajes. El hombre seguía teniendo una actitud hostil hacia él, pero al menos ya no podía reclamarle que hacía mal su trabajo y tampoco podía amenazarlo con despedirlo por incompetencia.

Harry entró al centro comercial y compró todo lo necesario para una semana por lo menos. Ya casi iba a llegar al edificio donde vivía cuando una chica pecosa se le emparejó y lo ayudó con algunas bolsas.

-Te ves muy cansado, Harry –comentó dijo Ginny Weasley al ver sus ojos rojos.

-Estoy cansado –bostezó sin remedio–. Pero lo bueno es que mañana no trabajo y podré levantarme tarde.

-Eso si Alex te deja –le dijo sonriendo.

-Tienes razón. Ese pequeño renacuajo me está chupando las energías –le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Si Hermione te oyera llamarle renacuajo a su hijo, te patearía el trasero –lo bromeó.

-Sí. Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que haría –una sombra de tristeza nubló sus ojos, pero pronto se recuperó… ya podía hablar con naturalidad de su amiga muerta.

Ginny ya no habló más del asunto y caminó silenciosa junto al joven sintiendo una gran admiración por él. No muchos hombres sacrificarían tantas cosas por ayudar al hijo de una amiga.

Los Weasley eran los únicos que sabían la verdad sobre el origen de Alex y no podía ser de otra manera. Conocían a Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabían sobre su sincera amistad con la chica de despeinada cabellera. Ella había estado muchas veces en el departamento de Harry y jamás los vieron besarse y mucho menos compartir una noche. Obviamente, les bastó una sola mirada a la criatura para darse cuenta de que el padre era otro, pero no hicieron preguntas indiscretas.

Los compañeros de trabajo de Harry y el resto de la gente aceptaron con bastante naturalidad el hecho de que fuera padre tan repentinamente. Cuando el joven se presentó en su centro de trabajo con Alex en los brazos, casi todos pensaron cínicamente que ese hijo no sería el único que Harry tendría regado por ahí. Para ellos, viajar por el mundo tan continuamente como él lo hacía, lo convertía casi en un marinero, es decir, con '_un amor en cada puerto_' Como ellos no conocieron a Hermione, supusieron que el niño se parecía a la madre y no comentaron las grandes diferencias entre el bebé y él.

Harry de buena gana habría evitado llevar a Alex a su centro de trabajo, pero debió hacerlo para poder darlo de alta en los servicios médicos y así brindarle la visita mensual al doctor. Ese día había sido especialmente difícil porque era cuando las peleas con Severus estaban en su apogeo y lo que menos quería era recibir más comentarios mordaces del hombre. Ya iba de salida bastante contento porque no se había topado con Severus, cuando el hombre se plantó frente a él y Harry se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

-_Entonces es verdad_ –le había dicho Severus con voz extremadamente dura–. _Tienes un hijo_ –lo taladró con la mirada.

-_Así parece ser_ –le había contestado Harry sosteniéndole la mirada y decidiendo que si osaba decir algo desagradable de su hijo, le rompería la cara en ese momento.

Severus había movido la cobija para ver al niño que en ese momento se encontraba despierto y se desconcertó visiblemente al ver sus hermosos ojos grises, pero casi enseguida levantó una ceja con cinismo.

-¿_Algún problema_? –lo retó Harry.

-_¿Por qué habría de haberlo? _–una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios–. _Te felicito, Harry. Es un bebé muy hermoso_ –y se alejó con pasos rápidos.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras, no hubo más mención por parte de Severus sobre su paternidad y en sus siguientes encuentros la plática se limitó a asuntos de trabajo.

Harry y Ginny ya habían llegado al edificio de tres plantas que era el hogar de todos los Weasley y que además también fungía como casa de huéspedes. La chica pelirroja no dejó que Harry subiera a su departamento para dejar las cosas de la compra y prácticamente lo arrastró a su casa. El joven no quería entretenerse mucho ahí ya que aún tenía que preparar el baño de Alex antes de siquiera pensar en tratar de dormir. Fue una verdadera sorpresa para él encontrar a toda la familia de pelirrojos reunida alrededor de la mesa del comedor y con un enorme pastel de cumpleaños en el centro de ésta.

-¡Sorpresa! –le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y a Harry el cerebro se le hizo pelotas.

No recordaba que fecha era, pero definitivamente no era su cumpleaños.

-¡Sabía que no lo recordarías! –rió fuerte Ron… era el hijo menor de los Weasley y un buen amigo.

-¿Qué no recordaría qué? –le preguntó Harry confundido.

-¡Pues que hoy Alex cumple 1 año! –le dijo el Sr. Weasley palmeándole la espalda.

-¡En serio? –el chico moreno tenía los ojos como plato.

-Fred apostó que sí te acordarías, pero yo estaba seguro de que no lo harías –dijo George al tiempo que extendía la mano abierta a su hermano gemelo–. Me debes 10 libras.

-¿Ves lo que provocas, Harry? –lo bromeó Fred al tiempo que le daba un billete a su hermano–. ¿Por qué tienes que vivir en la luna?

-Tú estarías igual si Alex durmiera contigo –le dijo Ginny a su hermano para después mirar a un todavía desconcertado Harry–. Déjame quedarme con él esta noche, así descansarás al menos hoy.

-¡No, Ginny! –le contestó el chico cuando se repuso de la sorpresa del pastel de cumpleaños de su hijo… realmente había olvidado la fecha–. No va a dejarte dormir y…

-Y tú necesitas una noche decente de sueño –lo cortó la pelirroja–. Voy a cuidarlo muy bien y no le va a pasar nada.

-Pero Ginny… –siguió protestando.

-Deja que se quede con el bebé esta noche, Harry –ahora quien lo interrumpió fue la Sra. Weasley–. Tú necesitas descansar y ella tiene unas ganas tremendas de pasar la noche en vela –todos rieron ante su comentario.

-Está bien –aceptó sin mucho convencimiento el chico–. Pero prométeme que me llamarás si te da mucha lata.

-Estaré tocando a tu puerta cuando ya no lo aguante, te lo prometo –le dijo Ginny al tiempo que cargaba a Alex que enredó de inmediato sus pequeñas manos regordetas en su largo cabello rojo.

Harry pudo escaparse a su pequeño departamento al cabo de una hora y se derrumbó en su cama pensando en dormir sólo un rato para luego bajar por Alex. No le gustaba la idea de separarse de él, pero para cuando abrió los ojos vio con sorpresa que ya el sol estaba brillando alto. Se levantó de un salto y se sobresaltó al ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera. ¡Pasaba de las 11 de la mañana!

'¡_No puedo creer que haya dormido 14 horas seguidas_!' –se metió a bañar sintiéndose muy culpable–. '¿_Qué pensarán los Weasley de mí_?'

Salió de su departamento todavía con el agua escurriendo de su cabello y entró a la casa de los Weasley sin tocar ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Hola? –saludó indeciso Harry y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó de la cocina.

-Pasa, Harry –le dijo la Sra. Weasley con una sonrisa–. Llegas a tiempo para desayunar.

Harry entró totalmente rojo a la cocina y fue recibido con un gorjeo de felicidad por parte de Alex que le extendió los brazos en cuanto lo vio. El niño estaba sentado en una silla alta y parecía que había estado jugando guerritas con el cereal pues tenía la cara completamente sucia y el piso a su alrededor no ofrecía mejor aspecto.

-¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! –Harry tomó un trapo para limpiar el piso, pero la Sra. Weasley no lo dejo hacerlo.

-¡Deja eso, Harry! –lo hizo sentarse en una silla junto al bebé que volvió a meter sus manitas en el tazón que tenía enfrente–. Alex aún no termina de desayunar y limpiar ahora sería una tontería.

-¡Pero ya le ensució todo el piso! –protestó el chico sintiéndose muy culpable.

-Lo hace todos los días –rió ante su marcado sonrojo–. Es un bebé, Harry. Necesita sentir la textura de las cosas y el piso se limpia. Ya no te preocupes y come.

Harry miró a su hijo y le revolvió el ya abundante cabello rubio platino que le caí sobre la frente y la nuca. Alex se mostró feliz ante la caricia de su padre y pataleó con fuerza provocando que el tazón volcara y más cereal se esparció por el suelo.

-Toma, Harry –la Sra. Weasley llamó su atención antes de que se levantara a limpiar–. Límpiale las manos y luego dale su biberón.

Harry tomó la franela que le daba su casera y limpió las pequeñas manos con cuidado.

-Si sigues haciendo esto, Alexander Potter… –comenzó a decir Harry en suave tono de regaño–. … la Sra. Weasley va a enojarse mucho contigo y yo también.

El niño sostuvo la brillante mirada verde un largo instante y por un momento Harry pensó que lo había comprendido, pero al siguiente instante el biberón fue azotado con fuerza sobre la mesa y muchas gotas salieron y mojaron tanto a Harry como a la Sra. Weasley.

-Hoy está muy activo –rió la mujer al tiempo que se limpiaba unas gotas de leche del rostro.

-Cada día está más inquieto –estuvo de acuerdo Harry y comenzó a desayunar… después limpiaría el desorden–. ¿Y cómo le fue a Ginny¿Alex no le dio mucha lata?

-¡Oh, no! –la señora le sonrió–. Este pequeño pilluelo se durmió cerca de las 11 de la noche y no se despertó hasta hoy en la mañana –pellizcó suavemente una sonrosada mejilla.

-¿Y por qué nunca hace eso conmigo? –se quejó amargamente–. Se despierta dos o tres veces por la noche y se pone a jugar.

-Hace eso porque le haces caso –lo miró comprensivamente–. Si lo ignoraras cuando se despierta verás que pronto se aburriría y volvería a dormir.

-Es que si no le hago caso se pone a llorar y no quiero molestar a sus hijos.

-¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! –rió con ganas–. ¡Vamos, Harry¡Parece que no los conoces! Sería necesario que una bomba atómica cayera a un lado de sus camas para despertarlos

El chico de cabellos negros rió con la mujer dándole la razón. Todos los Weasley jamás padecerían de insomnio en toda su vida.

-Buenos días, dormilón –saludó Ginny a Harry cuando entró a la cocina con su cabello rojo totalmente despeinado–. ¿Descansaste?

-Dormí como un tronco –le sonrió con agradecimiento–. Gracias por cuidar de Alex.

-No fue nada –le restó importancia al hecho al encogerse de hombros–. ¿Ya le diste el recado, mamá?

-¡Oh, no! Se me había olvidado –Harry miró interrogante a la señora–. Te hablaron del Centro. Dijeron que te esperaban ahí a las 5 de la tarde.

-¿En domingo? –el joven se extrañó mucho–. Debe haber surgido una emergencia para que me requieran en un fin de semana.

-Pues parece que no era muy urgente –negó la mujer–. Cuando les dije que estabas durmiendo y que si quería que te despertara, el hombre me dijo que no era necesario, pero que no dejaras de ir.

-¿Dejó su nombre?

-Severus Snape –le informó y Harry frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que él ya no era tu jefe –intervino Ginny.

-Y no lo es –el ceño del chico se acentuó–. De hecho no sabía que había regresado de Hawai –suspiró profundamente–. Dirán que soy un abusivo, pero… ¿podría dejarles a Alex por un par de horas?

-Las que sean necesarias, no te preocupes –lo tranquilizó la Sra. Weasley.

El Centro trabajaba las 24 horas del día durante todo el año y mantenía tres turnos de trabajo. Durante ese último año que Harry trabajaba de planta en Inglaterra, lo habían mandado llamar sólo un par de veces fuera de su horario de trabajo para que analizara algunas gráficas sospechosas. El planeta se encontraba en un status de inactividad volcánica que los mantenía sin mucho trabajo, pero no por eso dejaban de supervisar cualquier alerta que diversos sensores, repartidos estratégicamente por todo el mundo, les mostraban de los cambios en la corteza terrestre.

Harry arribó al Centro con 40 minutos de anticipación y se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina que Severus ocupaba cuando se encontraba en el país. Sabía, por experiencia propia, cuanto lo molestaba la impuntualidad y que cuando decía una hora esperaba que su personal estuviera presente mucho antes de que los requiriera. Tocó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Insistió una vez más antes de dirigirse a una máquina de refrescos. Estaba esperando que la máquina le diera su bebida cuando vio a su ex jefe caminar hacia él.

-Sígueme –le dijo con autoridad Severus sin molestarse en saludarlo.

Harry tomó la lata de refresco y lo siguió sin decir palabra… ya estaba acostumbrado a sus desplantes. Tomaron un elevador que los llevó dos pisos más arriba y salieron a un piso alfombrado. Eran las oficinas del director general y Harry supo que el asunto que iban a tratar sí era urgente. Albus Dumbledore generalmente no veía a nadie si no era estrictamente necesario. Severus no tocó la puerta que los llevaría a la oficina del director y entraron sin anunciarse. Harry sólo la había visitado en dos ocasiones con anterioridad.

-Ya está aquí –dijo escuetamente Severus antes de sentarse frente a un atiborrado escritorio.

Detrás de él estaba un anciano que parecía tener más edad que Matusalén, pero que destilaba tanta energía que no hacía posible subestimarlo.

-Buenas tardes, Harry –lo saludó el director–. Toma asiento, por favor.

-Gracias –agradeció el joven antes de sentarse al lado de Severus.

-Te hemos mandado llamar porque surgió un… asunto –a Harry no le pasó desapercibida esa pequeña pausa–. ¿Has oído mencionar a la cadena de hoteles Malfoy's?

-Sí –confirmó el joven.

-Entonces sabrás que es una empresa familiar de ingleses –Harry volvió a asentir, pero ahora con la cabeza–. Bueno… su director general desea abrir un centro hotelero en la zona del Caribe, pero alguien le dijo que eso sería mala idea ya que es una zona muy inestable en cuanto a actividad volcánica se refiere. Se contactó conmigo hace unos días y me pidió que le enviara un reporte completo sobre este asunto. Lo complací, pero tal parece que eso no fue suficiente para él. El informe era enfático en que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que haya una erupción volcánica en esa zona en particular… no por lo menos en los próximos 3,000 años. En fin, como no está conforme con eso, desea que se envíe a una persona con experiencia para que corrobore personalmente el estado de la zona. Le he pedido a Severus que vaya a revisarla, pero él me ha pedido una ayuda extra y… pensé en ti.

Harry abrió los ojos como plato bastante sorprendido. ¿Severus aceptando su presencia con tanta tranquilidad¡Eso debía anotarse en el libro de hechos imposibles e impensables!

-A mí me encantaría aceptar, señor –dijo Harry cuando encontró la voz–. Pero usted sabe cuál es mi situación actual y no me es posible abandonar el país por el momento.

-Podrías llevar a tu hijo contigo si lo deseas –le dijo el director y al joven se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo–. Severus no se opone a ello y no existe ninguna posibilidad de que el niño salga herido de ninguna forma –se levantó de la silla ligeramente enfadado–. La verdad pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo mandar a mi hombre de más experiencia a ese lugar. Para serte franco, sólo he accedido a hacerlo porque se me ha prometido una gran cantidad de dinero para ayudar al Centro. Cómo sabrás, este año nos han reducido el presupuesto y necesitamos reemplazar muchos instrumentos de medición.

-Yo… no sé… que contestar –balbuceó Harry todavía impactado.

-Necesitamos una respuesta en los próximos 10 segundos, Potter –lo presionó el hasta ahora silencioso Severus Snape.

-¿Por qué yo? –el chico miró al hombre a su lado–. No he salido a campo desde hace un año y estoy seguro de que podría acompañarlo alguien más.

-¿Aceptas o no? –Severus lo miró con la impaciencia brillando en sus ojos negros.

Harry realmente no sabía que decisión tomar. Se moría de ganas de volver a viajar, pero también tenía que pensar en Alex. ¿No se enfermaría en el vuelo¿Cómo tomaría el cambio de temperatura?

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? –pudo preguntar por fin Harry.

-Del que sea necesario –le contestó Severus cortantemente.

-Está bien… iré –aceptó esperando que no estuviera tomando una decisión equivocada.

-Perfecto –dijo Dumbledore volviendo a tomar asiento–. Partirán el martes a primera hora y Severus… –el hombre dejó de mirar a Harry y vio a su jefe–. …maneja esta situación con tacto.

-Lo haré –se levantó y el joven lo imitó–. Te espero en el aeropuerto a las 9 en punto, Potter –ordenó y abandonó la oficina de inmediato.

-Disculpa que te haya puesto en esta incómoda situación, Harry –le dijo el director–. Pero Severus últimamente ha estado de un genio del demonio y tú eres el único que puede sobrellevarlo.

-No se preocupe, señor –lo tranquilizó el joven–. Ya estoy acostumbrado a su carácter.

-Tómate esto como unas vacaciones –le guiñó un ojo–. A la isla que irán tiene controlada su fauna peligrosa y las montañas son fáciles de escalar. Verás que Alex disfrutará del paseo.

-Gracias por permitirme llevar a mi hijo –se sonrojó un poco.

-Sabía que no aceptarías a separarte de él –se levantó y le tendió la mano–. Ayuda a Severus y diviértete.

-Hasta pronto –salió de la oficina sin todavía creer todo lo que había pasado.


	3. Capitulo III

Volcán (3/12)

Clasificación R

Parejas Harry/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Hola de nuevo Cloe! Se me pasó poner una advertencia de que el fic era un universo alterno en su totalidad y lo siento mucho : ( … y no eres pesado en lo absoluto, al contrario, me alegra mucho ver tus mensajes… espero que el siguiente capítulo también te guste… bye :

**Capítulo II.**

El sol brillando en lo alto lo obligó a reemplazar sus lentes por unas gafas oscuras y colocar una gorra sobre los rubios cabellos de Alex. El viaje hasta la isla no tuvo contratiempos y llegaron con apenas un pequeño retraso para abordar el auto que los estaba esperando en el pequeño aeropuerto. El atento chofer llevaba una llamativa camisa de colores haciéndolo lucir tan fresco que Harry decidió comprarse unas pocas en la primera oportunidad. El calor era tan agobiante que ya el sudor corría por su nuca apenas dejaron la sombra del edificio. En sus continuos viajes por el mundo había visitado lugares calurosos, pero ninguno como ése. Anotó mentalmente nunca volver al Caribe en el mes de Mayo.

El auto avanzó sorteando el tráfico de la pequeña ciudad y pronto salió a una sinuosa carretera que los alejó del mar. Harry se dedicó entonces a entretener a Alex para que no molestara a Severus que apenas le había dirigido la palabra durante el viaje. El niño se había comportado extraordinariamente bien en el avión y luego en la pequeña avioneta que abordaron para llegar a la isla. De hecho, Harry rogaba porque su hijo no se sintiera indispuesto, pero Alex demostró que adoraba las nuevas sensaciones y rió feliz cuando la aeronave fue atrapada por una bolsa de aire y bajaron bruscamente unos metros.

El auto siguió avanzando para luego descender una cuesta que los llevó de nueva cuenta cerca del mar. Harry admiró el mar azul turquesa que lo invitaba a que se metiera en él para refrescarse. Una hermosa villa apareció entonces de entre las numerosas palmeras.

'_Un hotel Malfoy_' –pensó Harry–. '_¿Cuánto costará una noche ahí? Supongo que mucho_'

Sabía que la cadena de hoteles Malfoy's era una de las más exclusivas del mundo y que sólo los muy adinerados podían darse el lujo de pasar unas largas vacaciones en ellos.

-Sólo he visto una montaña que merece ser inspeccionada –comentó Severus sacando a Harry de su ensoñación… por un momento había olvidado el por qué estaba ahí.

-Tal vez deberíamos inspeccionar también el mar –sugirió Harry.

-No es mala idea –aceptó el hombre haciendo que el chico sonriera complacido.

En el pasado todas sus sugerencias habían sido recibidas con un bufido de desprecio e ignoradas olímpicamente. El auto atravesó una reja y se dirigió a una cabaña que estaba muy cerca de mar. El chofer bajó las maletas del portaequipaje y las colocó dentro de la casa para luego marcharse.

Una vez que estuvieron solos dentro de la cabaña, Harry se deshizo de las gafas oscuras y miró con detenimiento la elegante y fabulosa decoración e inspeccionó los cuartos. Había dos alcobas muy amplias que miraban al mar, una sala con un precioso bar, una pequeña cocineta y una terraza con jacuzzi. Las dos alcobas tenían televisor y en la sala había un moderno equipo de sonido.

-Necesito cambiar a Alex –le dijo a Severus después de haber recorrido la cabaña con el niño en brazos–. ¿Puedo escoger una habitación?

-Toma la que quieras –el hombre se encogió de hombros y tomó el teléfono que estaba sobre una mesita cerca del sofá.

Harry recogió su voluminosa maleta y se metió a un cuarto al azar.

-¿Qué tal un baño, mi cielo? –le dijo Harry a Alex mientras lo desvestía–. Tu padre está muriéndose de calor y supongo que tú también.

Después del refrescante baño, Harry se vistió con ropa holgada de algodón e hizo lo mismo con Alex que parecía estar más feliz que de costumbre. Salió de la habitación para conocer las instrucciones de Severus y no pudo evitar que su estómago se encogiera al ver la expresión de enojo que tenía. Decidió no hablarle pues sabía perfectamente que en esos momentos de furia el hombre explotaría sobre él y no quería que su hijo se asustara con sus gritos. Se metió de nuevo a la habitación y tomó la pequeña maleta que llevaba con los alimentos de Alex. Aún cuando el niño ya toleraba cualquier alimento no aceptaba ninguna leche que no estuviera acompañada con un tipo específico de chocolate y se mantendría tranquilo siempre y cuando tuviera a la mano su jugo favorito.

Harry salió de la habitación y casi tropieza con Severus que estaba parado fuera de ésta.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema –le dijo su otra vez jefe.

-¿Cuál? –Harry le sostuvo la mirada.

-El director general no va a poder venir en por lo menos dos días y hasta entonces no podremos hacer nada.

-¿Y eso? –se sorprendió ante esto.

-Insistió en acompañarnos en nuestros reconocimientos y no tiene caso que hagamos algo sin contar con su presencia.

-O sea que…

-O sea que vamos a tener unos días de vacaciones –y casi hizo que Harry se fuera de espaldas al sonreírle–. ¿Qué tienes ahí? –señaló la maleta que llevaba en la mano.

-Alimentos para Alex –pudo decir cuando encontró la voz.

-Pásame al niño mientras los acomodas en la cocineta –y sin recibir permiso le quito al pequeño rubio de los brazos.

Ahora si Harry estaba paralizado de la sorpresa. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Severus podría mantener una conversación civilizada con él y mucho menos que se ofreciera a cuidar a su hijo. Severus le sonrió al pequeño que no le importó el cambio de brazos, al contrario, al parecer le complació estar cerca de Severus porque de inmediato le rodeó el cuello con sus bracitos y recargó su mejilla en la del hombre.

-Tu hijo no debería ser tan sociable –comentó Severus a Harry que ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa e iba camino a la cocineta.

-¿Por qué no? –volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque podría suceder que alguien quisiera robárselo y no haría ningún escándalo cuando un extraño lo tomara en brazos.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma! –lo miró alarmado.

-Es precioso –Severus miró al niño un largo momento–. No vas negarme que todo el mundo te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?

-No –le sonrió con orgullo–. Todos dicen lo mismo –aceptó y un agradable silencio cayó entre ellos mientras Harry observaba como Severus jugaba con su hijo.

Verlo tendido en el piso junto a Alex, haciéndole caras y provocando su hermosa risa era una imagen tan inaudita que le hubiera gustado filmarlos para recordar ese momento por siempre.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente y mientras Alex tomaba una siesta, Severus y Harry se sentaron en la terraza para tomar unas bebidas heladas al tiempo que disfrutaban del atardecer y de la fresca brisa del mar. Al joven le parecía estar viviendo en otro planeta pues estaba sentado junto a un verdadero desconocido. Contrario a todo lo que esperaba, estaba disfrutando enormemente con la presencia de Severus.

El hombre platicaba con él como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y en su voz no se podía encontrar la menor pizca de cinismo o desagrado… elementos que siempre habían estado presentes en todas sus conversaciones. Hablaron de mil y un cosas y Harry acabó por admirarlo aún más. Era cierto, pensaba que era insoportable y a duras penas toleraba su despotismo, pero no podía negar que era una persona en extremo inteligente y culta. Severus adoraba su trabajo y hacía que los demás también llevarán la profesión en las venas.

-¿Te gustan los niños? –preguntó Harry después de un agradable silencio… ya desde hacía un rato se había atrevido a tutearlo.

-No mucho en realidad –Severus arrugó la nariz y eso hizo reír a su acompañante–. Pero sé cómo tratarlos para que estén tranquilos.

-¿Y cómo obtuviste tan preciado conocimiento? Yo no puedo mantener a Alex quieto más de 10 minutos.

-Un niño sano es un niño inquieto –dijo filosóficamente–. Fui primogénito y atrás de mi llegaron 5 niños insoportables –Harry apenas podía creer que le estuviera contando algo personal–. Mi madre tenía que salir a trabajar y yo tuve que ocuparme de ellos –sonrió a la nada mientras recordaba–. Los hubieras visto… siempre calladitos y bien portados mientras estaba con ellos, pero una vez que se veían solos podían convertir la sala en un campo de batalla en un parpadeo.

-Ha de haber sido maravilloso tener hermanos –dijo con melancolía–. Yo fui hijo único y muchas veces me sentí solo.

-No te creas que ser parte de una familia grande es la octava maravilla –ahora su sonrisa estaba dirigida a él–. Tienes que aprender a compartir y nunca parece haber suficiente de todo para que alguno de nosotros se sintiera complacido. Y al contrario de ti, la soledad era algo tan raro en casa que si deseabas un momento de intimidad tenías que encerrarte en el baño. Aunque claro no podías permanecer ahí arriba de 5 minutos… siempre había alguien del otro lado apresurándote.

-De todas formas me hubiera gustado tener un hermano.

-¿Y piensas darle un hermano a Alex? –preguntó sin pensar.

Harry parpadeó ante esto… jamás se le había ocurrido semejante posibilidad.

-La verdad es que nunca había pensado en eso –se quedó un momento callado–. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, no me gustaría que Alex viviera tan solitario como… –se interrumpió repentinamente cuando Severus se levantó y lo dejó solo sin ninguna explicación–. '¿_Dije algo que lo molestó_?' –se preguntó desconcertado y después de un momento siguió al hombre dentro de la cabaña–. ¿Severus? –lo encontró en el bar–. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dije algo indebido?

-No –negó con firmeza el hombre, pero no lo miró a los ojos–. Es sólo que mi bebida ya se había calentado y vine por otra.

-¡Me asustaste por un momento! –y supo que era verdad.

Se la estaba pasando tan bien en la compañía de Severus que no quería provocar su enojo y que volviera a mirarlo con frialdad y desprecio.

-Estoy bien –Severus levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

A Harry se le fue la respiración al ver esos ojos negros que lo miraban con intensidad. Jamás había visto a Severus tan detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran preciosos… brillaban con luz propia. No supo porque su corazón comenzó a latir anormalmente.

-Voy… voy… a ver como está Alex –dijo con rapidez cuando la boca se le hizo agua al contemplar los labios de su jefe.

Harry casi corrió a refugiarse en su habitación y se sentó a un lado de Alex que aún seguía durmiendo.

'¿_¡Pero qué me pasa!_?' –se preguntó tratando de tranquilizar el loco cabalgar de su corazón–. '¿_Por qué sentí ese deseo incontrolable de besarlo? ¿¡Acaso seré gay!_?' –se preguntó perplejo.

Jamás se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad, pero ahora que lo meditaba cayó en la cuenta de que jamás había tenido novia… no al menos una formal. Había tenido uno que otro efímero romance por ahí, pero nada serio. Su asombro fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que aún cuando Ginny era una chica preciosa, jamás la había visto con admiración ni mucho menos, en cambio a Bill sí que lo había observado. Era el mayor de los hermanos Weasley y estaba felizmente casado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no podía negar que era el más atractivo de todos los pelirrojos. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba con más insistencia que a los demás cada vez que iba a visitar a su madre. Tuvo que admitir que siempre le había gustado su largo cabello y que muchas veces tuvo que sujetarse las manos para no enterrar los dedos en esa mata roja cuando estaba sentado cerca de él. Le encantaban sus ojos azules y el cómo se reía. Disfrutaba una enormidad conversar con él, pero hasta ese momento pensó que su gusto por Bill era natural.

Se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta el ventanal y se quedó contemplando el mar tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y dejar de pensar en Severus y en su loco deseo de besarlo.

Severus apenas se contuvo para no detener a Harry y se dijo mil veces idiota.

'¿¡_Pero cómo se te ocurre ponerle ideas en la mente_?' –se regañó furioso –. '_A él jamás se le había ocurrido que Alex necesitara un hermano y ahora tú vienes y le dices que no es conveniente dejarlo sólo. ¡Pero sólo a ti se te ocurre decirle semejante cosa, pedazo de animal_!' –se tomó de un trago lo que restaba de su bebida –. '_Si Harry decide buscar a una chica para que le dé un hijo, tú serás el único culpable_' –le entraron ganas de llorar ante este pensamiento.

A Severus se le acabó el mundo cuando se enteró de que Harry tenía un hijo y se sintió aún más desdichado cuando el chico pidió su cambio. Luchó con uñas y dientes para evitar que le autorizaran dicho cambio, pero no lo consiguió y se sintió muerto en vida cuando tuvo que salir de viaje sin él. Era horrible ya no ver sus hermosos ojos verdes cada nuevo amanecer y pensó que iba a volverse loco de tanto añorarlo. Lo único que lo mantuvo con cordura durante ese año que no lo tuvo a su lado fue la certeza de saber que Alex no era realmente su hijo.

Él conocía a Hermione porque la había mandado investigar. Una tarde escuchó a Harry hablar muy animadamente de su amiga con otra persona y los celos hicieron que contratara a un hombre que le mandó muchas fotografías de la chica. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando el investigador le dijo a qué se dedicaba la amiga de Harry, pero no lo tomó en cuenta… a él únicamente le interesaba que no hubiera relación sentimental entre ella y su chico de ojos verdes y se casi brinca de felicidad cuando comprobó que no era así.

Cuando corrió el rumor de que Harry había vuelto de Holanda con un hijo en brazos, el departamento donde vivía quedó reducido a escombros. Gritó, aventó y destrozó todo lo que tenía a su alcance para el final derrumbarse sobre la alfombra y llorar sin consuelo el resto de la noche. No faltó quién le dijera que la madre del niño se llamaba Hermione Granger y fue un milagro que no saliera a buscar al investigador que había contratado para molerlo a golpes por haberlo engañado.

El día en que Harry llevó a Alex al Centro, él no había ido a trabajar, pero recibió una llamada de un colega suyo y por pura casualidad se enteró que el chico estaba ahí con su hijo. Tomó su auto y condujo a exceso de velocidad para poder verlo antes de que se fuera. Lo vio cargando a la criatura y se acercó a él para descargar toda la furia, impotencia y celos que llevaba dentro, pero cuando vio a Alex se tranquilizó milagrosamente pues al instante comprendió que ese niño no era de Harry. El cabello rubio y los ojos grises de la criatura proclamaban a los cuatro vientos que el padre era otro y eso le dio un descanso a su atribulado corazón.

El saber que Harry no había tenido relaciones con su amiga hizo que pudiera sobrellevar su existencia sin el chico a su lado, pero como no podía prescindir de su presencia del todo lo requería para que lo ayudara a organizar su trabajo cuando volvía de sus viajes. Lo mantenía encerrado y aislado del mundo durante horas en un cuarto de dos por dos para poder respirar su mismo aire… para poder perderse en la contemplación de su suave y brillante cabello negro cuando el chico no lo veía… para poder aspirar hasta el cansancio el suave aroma de su cuerpo y…. simplemente para seguir viviendo.

Cuando Albus le comentó sobre ese viaje al Caribe, su mente se llenó de imágenes eróticas de Harry y él haciendo el amor en la playa bajo la sombra de las palmeras mientras el aire refrescaba sus cuerpos sudorosos… nadando juntos en el mar… caminando en la arena abrazados mientras el agua lamía sus pies desnudos. Bueno, imaginó mil y un lugares en los cuales al fin podría conocer su cuerpo y sus labios y supo que no soportaría llevar a alguien más en ese viaje. No le fue fácil convencer a Albus de que Harry era ideal para acompañarlo, pero al final accedió a complacerlo además de ocultar el hecho de que él había requerido la compañía del joven. El corazón se había saltado un latido cuando el joven se negó en un principio a acompañarlo, pero luego le fue muy difícil ocultar su regocijo cuando aceptó. Tuvo que salir con rapidez de la oficina para que los otros no vieran su enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró el viaje hasta la isla, estuvo planeando la forma de acercarse a Harry y poder conquistarlo… simplemente ya no podía ocultar por más tiempo sus sentimientos. Fue un verdadero golpe de suerte que el hombre que iba a acompañarlos en los reconocimientos decidiera no presentarse de inmediato pues así tendría más tiempo para pasar a solas con Harry. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo su conversación, pero lo que más le gustaba era que podía perderse en las profundidades verdes de sus ojos… por fin podía contemplarlo a sus anchas y disfrutar de su melodiosa voz y su refrescante risa que se le antojaba música celestial.

Sacó del bar una helada botella de vino blanco y la descorchó pensando desesperadamente cómo recuperar el tranquilo ambiente que habían gozado antes de que su gran boca lo echara todo a perder con su estúpida sugerencia de darle un hermano a Alex. Alcanzó una copa y llenó ésta con el blanco líquido y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. No quería que Harry fuera a encerrarse en su habitación por el resto de la noche… quería estar cerca de él el mayor tiempo posible. Llenó una copa más y fue hasta al cuarto de Harry. Tocó con suavidad esperando que el joven no se molestara por la interrupción.

-¿Alex sigue dormido? –preguntó Severus cuando Harry le abrió.

-Sí –le contestó el chico en un murmullo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos… aún estaba muy confundido.

-Toma –le ofreció la copa–. Este vino es delicioso y es mejor tomarlo cuando aún está frío.

-Gracias –Harry la tomó con mano temblorosa.

-¿Volvemos afuera? –sugirió rogando porque aceptara.

-No… es que… –miró la pequeña figura dormida–. … Alex no tardará en despertar y…

-Entonces vayamos a sentarnos a la sala –insistió Severus–. Desde ahí lo oirás si te llama.

-De acuerdo –aceptó… no encontró otra excusa para no acompañarlo.

Severus dejó que Harry tomara asiento primero y luego se acomodó algo alejado de él para no incomodarlo… sentía la tensión del joven y no quería que lo abandonara de nuevo. Harry probó el vino y le gustó mucho. Como sentía la garganta reseca por el repentino conocimiento de que se sentía atraído hacia el hombre que estaba con él, se tomó su bebida de un solo trago.

-¿Quieres más? –le ofreció de inmediato Severus levantándose para ir por la botella que había quedado en el bar.

-Sí, por favor –aceptó Harry y su copa fue llenada nuevamente.

Severus vio con complacencia como esa bebida desapareció con la misma rapidez que la anterior y volvió a llenar la copa extendida del chico. No era su intención emborracharlo, simplemente relajarlo y relajarse él mismo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya habían dado cuenta del vino. Sin consultar a Harry, descorchó una segunda botella y para cuando ésta se terminó, ya la agradable atmósfera había regresado. Comenzaron a conversar de trivialidades y Harry llenó el ambiente de su risa fresca haciendo que la piel de Severus permaneciera erizada todo el tiempo.

Harry estaba algo mareado y se sentía flotando entre nubes. De pronto se sintió muy acalorado y se desabrochó la camisa por completo. No se dio cuenta de cómo Severus se le había quedado viendo con los ojos muy abiertos Deslizó la lengua por sus labios saboreando los restos del vino provocando que al hombre se le secara de golpe la garganta. El chico de ojos verdes se estiró en el sofá y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Severus tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no írsele encima a Harry cuando de sus labios rojos salió un pequeño gemido de placer, pero lo que sí no recató fue la apreciativa mirada que deslizó a lo largo del amplio pecho de su joven acompañante.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Severus con voz ronca para distraer su ya loco deseo de devorar a besos al chico.

-Un poco mareado, pero bien… muy bien –ronroneó Harry deslizándose por el sillón hasta quedar completamente tendido sobre él–. ¿Y tú?

-También un poco mareado –sus piernas se movieron solas y se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba el moreno.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de dejarse caer sobre Harry, una pequeña voz se escuchó de una de las habitaciones haciendo que el joven se levantara del sofá con rapidez. Severus apenas se contuvo para no abrazarlo y detenerlo cuando pasó a su lado. Cerró los ojos tratando de normalizar los locos latidos de su corazón. Estuvo a un segundo de besar a Harry y los labios le dolían por el beso que no pudo ser dado. Se derrumbó en el sofá que había ocupado el chico rumiando su mala suerte.

Harry salió unos minutos después de la recámara con Alex en los brazos que los miraba con ojos risueños.

-Hola, dormilón –lo saludó Severus ya totalmente resignado a no poder besar a Harry esa noche.

Alex le agradeció el saludo con un gorjeo y extendió sus pequeños brazos hacia el hombre que se levantó del sillón riendo.

-Parece que le caes muy bien –comentó Harry también riendo.

-Es que soy irresistible –Severus tomó a Alex y le arrancó una sonora carcajada cuando lo levantó sobre su cabeza y dio un vuelta completa con él.

-¡Hey, ten cuidado! No lo vayas a dejar caer –le advirtió el chico mientras se movía hacia la cocineta para prepararle algo de cenar a su hijo.

-Estoy mareado, no borracho –le contestó algo resentido por sus palabras.

-Lo sé. El borracho soy yo –rió cuando derramó parte de la leche fuera del biberón.

-¿En serio estás borracho? –Severus lo siguió a la cocina e hizo sobresaltarse al chico cuando se puso a sus espaldas.

-Sí, un poco –Harry se emocionó cuando sintió como un brazo se deslizaba por su cintura y el hombre lo hacía recargarse en su pecho.

-Pues no se nota –no pudo resistir hablarle al oído.

Harry se estremeció al sentir su aliento y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la cercanía de ese cálido cuerpo. Ese momento se habría convertido en uno muy romántico si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Alex. El niño decidió que la cabellera negra de su padre era ideal para jugar con ella y tiró de los cabellos de Harry con fuerza haciendo que el joven se retirara del cuerpo de Severus para luego tratar de desprenderse de las pequeñas manos que no querían soltarlo.

'_Definitivamente esta noche no es mi noche_' –se dijo Severus suspirando, pero sin poder evitar reír por lo que le hizo Alex a su padre.


	4. Capitulo IV

Volcán (4/12)

Clasificación R

Parejas Harry/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito

Jamás se me ocurriría dejar la historia con '_el que no debe ser nombrado_' pisando mis talones, Cloe…. Jajajajaja… con un niño en brazos en realidad no se puede tener mucha intimidad, Jajaja… te mando un beso

**Capítulo IV.**

El ceño fruncido de Sirius Black era capaz de amedrentar a cualquiera, pero definitivamente Lucius Malfoy no era '_cualquiera_' Podría ser que las fuerzas estuvieran abandonando el cuerpo del rubio, pero aún había mucha vitalidad en sus ojos. Esos ojos grises aún eran capaces de mostrar determinación y mucha fuerza de voluntad.

-Pero entiende, Lucius –estaba diciendo Sirius claramente enfadado–. Este viaje es largo y seguramente va a agotarte mucho.

-Me he sentido mucho mejor estos días –le contestó Lucius con firmeza.

-Sí, lo sé –apretó los labios aún más enojado ante la veracidad de su afirmación–. Pero puedes sufrir una recaída y puede ser… mortal –la última palabra la dijo en tono lúgubre.

-¿Por qué últimamente estás tan fatalista, Sirius? –rió, pero sin ganas–. Además, el doctor dijo que el clima cálido va beneficiarme.

-Si quieres un clima cálido podrías ir a España, Grecia o Italia –comenzó a moverse por la habitación–. El Caribe está muy lejos y…

-Iremos contigo y no se hable más del asunto –lo cortó Lucius con determinación–. Dile a Draco que suba.

Sirius lo taladró una última vez con la mirada antes de salir la recámara del rubio azotando la puerta con fuerza.

'¡_Maldita sea¿¡Cuándo podré librarme de ti, Lucius Malfoy¿¡Por qué simplemente no te mueres ya y dejas de estorbarme_?' –iba pensando furioso mientras bajaba por una elegante escalera de mármol.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un pequeño salón donde había una pareja platicando en voz baja.

-Tu padre quiere verte, Draco –le dijo Sirius a un joven rubio que le dio las gracias antes de salir de la habitación.

Sirius no le prestó atención a la joven que se había quedado con él y caminó hasta una ventana dándole la espalda. Ella se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y trató de llegar a la puerta sin llamar la atención, pero entonces Sirius se dio la vuelta y la dejó congelada con una sola mirada.

-¿Por qué te vas así, linda? –le preguntó el hombre con franca burla–. ¿Acaso mi presencia no te es grata?

-N-no… no es… eso… es que… –tartamudeó la chica y tembló visiblemente cuando Sirius se le acercó.

-¡Ay, Pansy! Tan tierna, tan dulce, pero tan poca mujer –había mucha crueldad en sus palabras–. En verdad no sé que vio Draco en ti –levantó una mano para acariciar la pálida mejilla–. Eres muy bonita, pero eso no compensa que estés seca por dentro¿no lo crees?

-¿Por qué me tortura de esta manera? –Pansy no se retiró del contacto, pero sí lo vio con el odio más profundo–. ¿Acaso goza con mi sufrimiento de no poder ser madre?

-¿Gozar? –rió de tal manera que hizo que a la chica se le erizara el cabello–. No, no puedo gozar cuando Draco sufre tanto por no ser padre. Yo amo a mi sobrino entrañablemente y no puedo sentir más que desprecio por ti. Sabes que daría lo fuera porque Draco pudiera deshacerse de ti y fuera feliz con otra mujer que sí le daría hijos.

-¡Draco me ama aún cuando nunca pueda darle hijos! –le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Eso crees? –volvió a reír provocando un llanto incontrolable–. Vive en tu paraíso de tontos lo más que puedas, pero un día despertaras y verás que el amor de Draco se está convirtiendo en odio porque no has podido darle el heredero que tan anhela.

La chica huyó entonces del salón y Sirius escuchó sus pasos presurosos subir por la escalera.

'_Un poco más, Pansy… un poco más y estaremos celebrando tus funerales_' –sacó un cigarrillo y se lo puso en los labios–. '_Los tuyos y los de toda la familia Malfoy_' –rió con maldad antes de volver a dirigirse a la ventana.

Draco tocó la puerta con suavidad no queriendo hacer demasiado ruido por si su padre había vuelto a dormirse… últimamente lo hacía con frecuencia, pero una voz invitándolo a pasar le hizo saber que Lucius estaba despierto. Una vez dentro, Draco caminó con confianza hasta la cama y tomó la mano extendida de su padre.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien –fue la escueta respuesta–. ¿Ya tienes tus cosas preparadas?

-Sí –frunció levemente el ceño–. ¿Sigues empeñado en hacer este viaje? –el hombre asintió con la cabeza–. ¿Pero por qué, padre? Sabes que son muchas horas de vuelo y pueden agotarte demasiado.

-¿Por qué? –le sonrió con tristeza–. Te voy a decir la verdadera razón, hijo –suspiró profundamente antes de continuar–. No quiero que la muerte me sorprenda en esta cama que se ha convertido en mi prisión las últimas semanas.

-¡No digas eso! –le dijo el joven alarmado–. ¡No vas a morir!

-Tal vez no lo haga ni hoy ni mañana, pero es algo inevitable –volvió a suspirar–. Pero no quería verte para discutir sobre mi salud.

-¿Entonces para qué? –sentía un nudo en la garganta por las palabras del hombre.

-Para insistirte una vez más que tomes las riendas del negocio –vio como el chico se ponía tenso–. Sí, lo sé… Sirius es de la familia, pero no es un verdadero Malfoy. Esta compañía ha sido de nuestra familia por generaciones y quiero que continúe así.

-No, no puedo –Draco se separó de la cama–. No tiene caso que lo haga –sus ojos grises se quedaron viendo a la nada–. Al fin y al cabo, conmigo se acaba la familia Malfoy. Es mejor que Sirius se quede al frente de todo. Él conoce a la perfección los asuntos de la compañía y… y yo no tengo ánimos de hacer nada.

-Esa actitud no te llevara a ningún lado, hijo –había molestia en su voz–. Sabes que tienes la solución en tus manos.

Draco volteó a verlo claramente enfadado.

-Si vuelves a insistir una vez más que me separe de Pansy, te juro que me iré de esta casa para no volver jamás. ¡Acaso no puedes comprender que la amo con todas mis fuerzas? Ella es lo único que me sostiene… ella lo es lo único que realmente me importa en esta vida –declaró con fervor.

-Pero una vez la traicionaste –le recordó, pero enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando su hijo explotó contra él.

-¡Por qué tú me obligaste¡¡¡Prácticamente me aventaste a los brazos de esa muchacha y yo no pude ver a mi esposa de frente durante meses! No, padre. No volveré a traicionar a Pansy y ni siquiera sueñes con que me divorciaré de ella. Lamento mucho no poder darte el heredero que tanto quieres y mucho más que tu '_preciosa compañía_' se quedé sin un Malfoy al frente. Tendrás que conformarte con el tío Sirius –caminó hacia la puerta–. Partiremos cuando lo dispongas –y por segunda ocasión, la puerta de la habitación de Lucius Malfoy fue azotada con fuerza.

¿Vacaciones había dicho Albus¡Las más fabulosas vacaciones que jamás había disfrutado! Decidió Harry tras pasar tres días enteros en esa paradisíaca isla del Caribe. El hombre que esperaban retrasó aún más su llegada y eso lo hizo inmensamente feliz. Su piel estaba totalmente bronceada por las interminables horas pasadas bajo el sol y sus ojos brillaban como nunca cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Severus que no estaba menos feliz que él. Esos días y esas noches que había compartido con su jefe habían sido lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida y estaba rebosante de felicidad. Los tres habían hecho de todo. Se habían metido al mar, habían salido a caminar por la playa en los atardeceres, habían nadado con Alex en la alberca del hotel y habían tomado como rutina sentarse a platicar en la terraza por horas enteras después de que el pequeño se había quedado dormido… ahora Alex ya dormía de corrido toda la noche dejándolos solos por completo.

Obviamente lo único que le faltaba a Severus para completar sus sueños, era probar los labios de Harry y hundirse en su suave cuerpo, pero aún no se atrevía a declararle al joven sus sentimientos. Después de esa primera noche que pudo tocarlo brevemente, no pudo encontrar una nueva ocasión para hacerlo tan íntimamente. Por supuesto había habido roces accidentales entre ellos, pero no lo suficientemente profundos como para dejarlo satisfecho.

Severus suspiró profundamente y se dijo que ya no podía retrasar más su confesión. Esa tarde había recibido una llamada de Sirius Black, que era el gerente general de la hotelera, y le había dicho que llegaría al día siguiente al medio día. Sabía que esas inesperadas, pero maravillosas vacaciones con Harry tocarían a su fin con la llegada del hombre y entonces se dedicarían a trabajar. Miró de reojo a su joven acompañante que miraba hacia la negrura del mar con un sonrisa en sus labios rojos. Severus se preguntó como podría empezar su confesión y entonces sus ojos se toparon con el jacuzzi y una enorme sonrisa curvó sus labios. Se levantó de improviso y entró a la casa provocando la sorpresa de Harry.

Llevaban algún tiempo en silencio disfrutando sólo de su mutua compañía y por eso el chico estaba seguro de que su jefe no se había ido por algo que había dicho como la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Se dijo que si Severus no volvía a su lado en un minuto, iría a buscarlo… simplemente no podía estar lejos de él. En esos días se acostumbró tanto a su presencia que se preguntó como lograría estar sin él cuando regresaran a Inglaterra y el hombre volviera a realizar sus largos viajes de reconocimiento alrededor del mundo. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos verdes al sentir un dolor muy agudo en el corazón de sólo imaginarse esas largas ausencias, pero no se atrevió a hondar en sus sentimientos… le daba miedo enfrentar esa extraña, pero maravilla sensación que ya florecía en su corazón.

Un burbujeó llamó su atención y abrió los ojos para buscar el origen. Su mirada derivó entonces al jacuzzi y se sorprendió al ver que la cristalina agua dentro del estanque había comenzado a moverse. Se levantó curioso y casi saltó cuando Severus le habló al oído.

-¿No tienes ganas de meterte ahí un rato? –le dijo con voz suave y aterciopelada el hombre.

Severus no esperó contestación y se hundió en la burbujeante agua al tiempo que dejaba a un lado del jacuzzi una botella de vino y dos copas.

-Anda, Harry… anímate –lo invitó Severus con una seductora sonrisa–. El agua está riquísima.

El chico estaba que se moría de ganas por meterse al agua y estar junto a Severus, pero no se atrevía. Sólo cuando su jefe le insistió una vez más, fue que se decidió a seguirlo. Con mucha lentitud se quitó la ligera ropa que llevaba haciendo que Severus comenzara a tener una tremenda erección. El hombre agradeció que el agua ocultara la parte baja de su cuerpo pues sabía que si Harry veía semejante espectáculo correría a su cuarto a encerrarse bajo llave.

Harry dudó en quitarse o no sus boxers, pero en un momento de locura, decidió también prescindir de ellos. Severus literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la perfecta desnudez del chico frente a sus ojos y su miembro definitivamente se irguió luchando por salir de su prenda interior. Harry se arrojó dentro del jacuzzi y quedó sumergido en el agua unos segundos. Severus aprovechó eso para quitarse sus molestos boxers y los aventó lejos. El chico emergió del agua riendo y limpiándose los ojos.

-¡En verdad está riquísima! –exclamó y se acomodó con naturalidad junto a Severus que lo rodeó de inmediato con un brazo.

-¿Una copa? –le ofreció el hombre con voz ronca.

Si no ponía algo en sus labios de inmediato, tomaría los entreabiertos labios que tenía frente a él.

-¿Por qué no? –aceptó Harry con malicia y esperó pacientemente a que Severus llenara las copas.

-Por ti –brindó Severus cuando le entregó su bebida al chico.

-Por nosotros –lo corrigió Harry y se tomó de un solo trago el vino–. ¡Ah! Está delicioso… ¿me das más?

-Claro –llenó nuevamente las copas y las chocaron antes de tomarlas.

-¿Acaso quieres emborracharte? –le preguntó Severus riendo a su acompañante al verlo tomar su segunda bebida con rapidez.

-Tal vez –se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Estaba muy nervioso por estar tan cerca de Severus y necesitaba algo que le diera valor para seguir dentro del jacuzzi con él.

-Entonces déjame acompañarte –y también terminó su bebida de un solo trago.

Ambos dejaron las copas en la orilla y Harry se acomodó en el pecho de Severus que comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con suavidad. Al hombre le parecía increíble que el chico por fin estuviera entre sus brazos y deseó que ese momento fuera eterno. Bajó la cabeza para oler su cabello y su aroma le pareció celestial. Cerró los ojos y recargó su mejilla en el suave cabello negro mientras un profundo suspiro de felicidad escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos. Harry lo escuchó y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Le parecía totalmente inverosímil estar tan cerca de un hombre que antes no lo soportaba, pero aún más porque lo estaba disfrutando terriblemente. Él también cerró los ojos y se atrevió a deslizar sus labios por el largo cuello de Severus. Sintió como el hombre se tensaba ante su contacto y quiso retirarse avergonzado de su atrevimiento, pero no pudo ir muy lejos porque Severus ciñó aún más el abrazo.

-No, no te vayas –le suplicó Severus.

Se había sorprendido por ese inesperado beso, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. ¡Por supuesto que no! Puso una mano en la barbilla de Harry y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza. Los dos contuvieron la respiración al ver brillar el deseo en sus respectivos ojos y sin más palabras entre ellos se unieron en un beso desesperado. Severus dejó de pensar y simplemente se dejó llevar por el intenso amor que le tenía al chico. Harry estaba aturdido por lo que esos labios estaban causando en su cuerpo y se sorprendió cuando sintió que su miembro chocaba con algo duro y que no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí. Se separó impresionado de ese descubrimiento, pero de nuevo no pudo ir lejos porque Severus se inclinó sobre su pecho y comenzó a besarlo con mal disimulada ansiedad. Esa piel bronceada era tan suave como lo había imaginado y no quería dejar de probar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry.

El joven arqueó la espalda sorprendido por el placer que sintió cuando uno de sus pezones fue capturado y devorado por una experta boca. Gimió fuerte cuando Severus se pasó al otro y enterró las manos en el largo cabello negro para impedirle que se separara de él, pero el hombre no tenía la menor intención de hacer eso. Siguió consintiendo el fuerte pecho por un largo momento antes de moverse y ponerse a espaldas del chico y seguir su reconocimiento por la espalda de Harry. El chico no podía más que seguir gimiendo sin parar mientras sentía esos ardientes labios recorrer su piel y unas manos acariciando sus muslos y su redondo trasero con verdadera gula. Giró la cabeza buscando la boca de Severus y éste lo complació de inmediato. Hundió la lengua en los entreabiertos labios buscando a su contraparte. Las dos lenguas se encontraron y realizaron una danza frenética que mandó choques eléctricos a los dos cuerpos jadeantes.

Harry entonces se dio la vuelta y envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Severus sin dejar de besarlo. Ese hombre lo tenía en un estado de descontrol total y ya lo único que podía pensar era que quería estar lo más cerca de él lo más posible. Severus apretó dolorosamente el abrazo alrededor del cuerpo del chico apenas dejándolo respirar, pero a Harry no le importó… quería sentirse así… sentirse cerca, muy cerca de Severus… sentir que en cualquier momento se fundiría con él y que jamás se separarían. El hombre se movió hacia la orilla del jacuzzi y deshizo el abrazo haciendo que Harry protestara abiertamente por eso, pero Severus sólo le sonrió antes de acomodarlo contra la fría pared. El chico se sorprendió cuando Severus lo tomó de las piernas separándolas de su cuerpo, pero no pudo protestar porque de pronto sintió algo que lo dejó sin palabras.

Miró a Severus con los ojos muy abiertos, pero éste no lo veía porque estaba muy entretenido buscando la tan ambicionada entrada al cuerpo de Harry. El chico se tensó cuando sintió como un dedo se deslizaba en su interior y hurgaba sin ningún pudor en las paredes de su estrechez. Jadeó de la impresión, pero ni siquiera pensó en retirarse de ese contacto. Éste era extraño, pero definitivamente delicioso. Es más, se abrió aún más para Severus cuando éste colocó un dedo más en su interior. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras murmuraba sin parar el nombre de Severus y comenzó a mover las caderas incitando al hombre a que utilizara algo aún más placentero. Ver moverse a Harry de esa manera fue demasiado para Severus que casi rugiendo sacó los dedos del cuerpo del chico y los sustituyó por su miembro palpitante.

Para él fue un momento glorioso cuando por fin pudo estar dentro de Harry. Casi estuvo a punto de desvanecerse cuando sintió como su miembro era estrujado por esa estrecha cavidad y se dejó caer hacia Harry que lo incitó a que completara la penetración con más movimientos de cadera. Severus no lo decepcionó y de una fuerte embestida se hundió por completo en el chico que se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza.

-¡Oh, Harry¡Harry¡Eres delicioso, mi amor! –decía sin parar Severus mientras comenzaba a moverse en el interior del joven.

Harry era incapaz de hablar. Nunca se habría imaginado que ser tomado por Severus fuera tan maravilloso. En sus anteriores relaciones sexuales jamás había sentido esa plenitud al hacer el amor… era simplemente increíble sentirse penetrado. Supo que Severus no tenía una buena posición y sin meditarlo ni un segundo, se separó de su amante y salió del agua dejando desconcertado al hombre que por un segundo se quedó congelado al pensar que iba a abandonarlo. Severus de nuevo se sintió feliz cuando vio como Harry se tendía de espaldas sobre el piso dejando la dilatada entrada totalmente accesible.

Severus prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el chico moreno y volvió a penetrarlo profundamente. El hombre todavía estaba dentro del jacuzzi, pero estaba a una altura idónea para seguir haciéndole el amor a su joven amante sin ningún problema. Sus dedos se clavaron en la estrecha cintura y lo jaló un poco más hacia él. Harry se mordía los labios para no gritar de placer… era estupendo sentir entrar y salir ese miembro de su interior con tanta rapidez y con tanta fuerza. El sonido de los cuerpos chocando acabó por enloquecerlo y explotó sin necesidad de ayuda. Severus perdió totalmente la cabeza al ver la blanca semilla de Harry y alcanzó el clímax dentro de ese joven cuerpo.

Se derrumbó sobre su amante temblando visiblemente tratando de recuperar la respiración… ése había el más estupendo orgasmo de su vida. Harry medio se incorporó para sonreírle, pero luego se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como Severus lamía su estómago para recoger su semen y degustarlo con verdadera gula.

-¡Oh, Dios! –murmuró Harry cuando sintió como su miembro volvía a reaccionar ante esa imagen tan erótica.

-Aún necesito de ti, cariño –murmuró Severus con sensualidad–. ¿Quieres?

-Claro que sí –le contestó con la voz temblorosa de deseo–. ¡Cielos¡Claro que sí!

Con un gruñido de satisfacción, Severus salió del jacuzzi y ayudó a levantarse a Harry del piso y prácticamente lo jaló hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí, lo aventó sobre la cama y siguió devorando su cuerpo sin dejar un solo centímetro sin besar o lamer. Fue sólo hasta que el sol comenzaba a despuntar que se dieron el lujo de descansar tras haber hecho el amor incontables veces.


	5. Capitulo V

Volcán (5/12)

Clasificación R

Parejas Harry/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Me pondría más que furiosa, Cloe…. Jajajajaja… con todo lo que tuvo esperar Sev para tener a Harry así, y luego que los interrumpieran, grrrrrrrr! Jajajaja… a mí en lo personal me encanta el jacuzzi, ¿se notó? Jajajaja… seguimos en contacto… un beso

**Capítulo V.**

Decir que Sirius estaba furioso era quedarse corto, pero no tenía más remedio que ajustarse a los deseos de Lucius. Luchó hasta el último minuto para evitar que la familia Malfoy lo acompañara en ese viaje, pero no pudo hacerlo. El rubio era muy testarudo y Sirius temía que su presencia provocara que sus planes se alteraran drásticamente. Llevaba mucho tiempo planeando ese nuevo complejo turístico y ahora la presencia del dueño de la empresa podría estropearlo todo. Si Lucius se interesaba más de lo necesario en ese proyecto, estaba seguro de que se daría cuenta de inmediato que había inflado el presupuesto y eso le traería como consecuencia tener que dar largas explicaciones al respecto.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba era el vulcanólogo. Esperaba que éste fuera fácil de sobornar y pudiera extender un papel que dijera que la isla estaba situada en una zona sísmica peligrosamente inestable y así poder adquirir la propiedad casi regalada. Por supuesto, tenía pensado plasmar en los libros de contabilidad de la empresa el verdadero precio y poner la diferencia en su ya abultada cuenta bancaria de Suiza.

Llegaron al hotel cerca de las tres de la tarde y Sirius trató de deshacerse de Lucius diciéndole que debía descansar mientras él se entrevistaba con el vulcanólogo, pero no pudo hacerlo. El rubio afirmó que se sentía bien e insistió en estar presente en la reunión. No teniendo otro remedio, Sirius le hizo llegar un mensaje a Severus citándolo en la cabaña donde se había instalado Lucius.

Harry abandonó la cama de Severus a regañadientes cuando escuchó que Alex ya se había despertado, pero no antes de compartir muchos besos apasionados con su nuevo amante.

-¿Harry? –Severus detuvo al joven antes de que saliera de la habitación–. Te amo… no lo olvides nunca –lo miró con verdadera adoración.

-No lo olvidaré –le prometió sintiendo como su corazón latía apresuradamente.

Se había sorprendido mucho cuando el hombre le confesó su amor entre besos apasionados y se quedó mudo ante su sinceridad. Apenas podía dar crédito a sus palabras cuando le explicó porque se había comportado tan mal con él mientras trabajaban juntos y se le enterneció el corazón cuando Severus le pidió perdón con lágrimas en los ojos. Se emocionó muchísimo al saber que su jefe estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y quiso decirle que también lo amaba, pero no pudo hacerlo. Severus lo atraía y pensaba que era un hombre extremadamente atractivo. Además lo deseaba con locura y había disfrutado muchísimo tener sexo con él, pero no estaba seguro de que eso que sentía fuera amor.

Con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad tomó a Alex en sus brazos y regresó al lado de su amante que recibió al pequeño con los brazos extendidos. Harry dejó a su hijo con Severus para ir a prepararle su desayuno. Sonrió al escuchar la contagiosa risa de Alex y trató de imaginarse lo que le estaba haciendo el hombre a su pequeño para hacerlo reír de esa forma.

-¿A qué hora dices que va a llegar ese hombre? –preguntó Harry mientras rescataba a Alex de las inquietas manos de Severus que no dejaba de hacerles cosquillas al pequeño.

-Dijo que llegaría a las 12 –se levantó sin ningún pudor dejando que el chico deslizara su mirada verde por su cuerpo desnudo–. Pero no creo que nos llame de inmediato. Seguramente querrá descansar después de tan largo viaje.

-Sí, tienes razón –se mojó los labios involuntariamente ante la maravillosa vista de ese fuerte cuerpo arrancando una sonrisa de satisfacción a Severus.

-Voy a darme un baño –besó brevemente los labios de Harry antes de desaparecer por una puerta.

Una vez dentro del baño, Severus se recargó contra la puerta y cerró los ojos. Sus sentimientos eran ambivalentes. Se sentía más que feliz porque al fin había podido besar y hacerle el amor al chico más guapo del mundo entero, pero también sentía que su corazón sangraba porque Harry no le había dicho que también lo amaba.

'_Paciencia, Severus… tienes que tener paciencia_' –se dijo mientras se metía bajo el chorro de agua fría–. '_Hace apenas una semana todavía le gritabas como un loco. No puedes esperar que se enamore de ti de la noche a la mañana. Tienes que conquistarlo… tienes que hacer que aprenda a amarte_' –sonrió al imaginarse lo feliz que sería cuando Harry declarara que lo amaba con locura y cuando ese día llegara saltaría de gusto.

Todavía llevando esa enorme sonrisa salió de nuevo a la recámara y se sorprendió al encontrarla vacía, pero pensó correctamente que Harry también había ido a tomar un baño y de paso asear a su hijo. Toda la mañana se mantuvieron en la cabaña por si el hombre llegaba antes de lo previsto y requería de su presencia, pero tal y como había dicho Severus, fue hasta cerca de las cuatro de la tarde que un empleado tocó a su puerta y les dijo que los esperaban. Los dos se dieron un rápido vistazo en el espejo para comprobar que estaban presentables antes de seguir al hombre a través del hotel hacia su cita.

Alex iba en los brazos de su padre y jugaba alegremente con sus manos y Harry rogaba interiormente que el niño se mantuviera tranquilo durante la reunión. Miró de reojo a Severus y supo que el recio hombre de ciencia había regresado. Aún cuando su rostro se veía más relajado que de costumbre, sus ojos negros ya no sonreían y sus labios estaban cerrados en una sola línea. Su guía se detuvo frente a una cabaña más grande que la que ocupaban y les abrió la puerta para luego invitarlos a pasar. Severus fue el primero en entrar y se dirigió directamente hasta donde se encontraban dos hombres de pie.

-Lamentamos mucho el retraso, Dr. Snape –se disculpó Sirius con diplomacia mirando con fijeza a Severus que le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear–. Pero tuvimos algunos contratiempos que nos impidieron llegar a la isla a tiempo –extendió su mano.

-No se preocupe, Sr. Black… lo comprendo perfectamente –tomó la mano extendida y la apretó con firmeza.

-Déjeme presentarle al presidente de la empresa… el Sr. Lucius Malfoy –hizo la presentación en forma petulante.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Sr. Malfoy –Severus estrechó una grande, pero fría mano.

-El gusto es mío –le respondió Lucius y sus ojos se movieron hasta el joven que se había quedado parado a las espaldas del vulcanólogo.

-¿Se siente bien? –preguntó preocupado Severus cuando vio que el color había huido repentinamente del rostro del rubio.

-Siéntate, Lucius –ordenó Sirius con voz dura y lo ayudó a tomar asiento en una silla cercana–. Te dije que debías descansar. El esfuerzo que hiciste hoy fue demasiado –luego se dirigió a Severus–. El Sr. Malfoy ha estado delicado de salud a últimas fechas.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso –dijo con cortesía Severus y siguió la mirada del rubio que no podía despegarle la vista de encima a su pareja–. Déjenme presentarles a mi colega… Harry Potter –se hizo a un lado y el chico dio un paso al frente con la mano extendida.

-Mucho gusto, Sr. Malfoy –saludó Harry con educación, pero su saludo no fue correspondido y retiró su mano sintiéndose levemente molesto ante la descortesía del hombre rubio.

-Él es el Sr. Sirius Black, Harry –lo presentó Severus también sintiéndose molesto con Lucius.

-Mucho gusto, Sr. Black –el chico volvió a extender su mano que volvió a ser ignorada por segunda vez y su molestia se convirtió en franco enfado.

A Severus se le endurecieron los ojos y le entraron unas ganas terribles de golpear a los dos hombres por haber sido descorteses con su pareja, pero se supo controlar.

-¿Cuáles son su planes, Sr. Black? –preguntó Severus, pero no obtuvo respuesta–. ¿Sr. Black? –trató de llamar su atención–. ¡Sr. Black! –subió considerablemente el volumen de su voz.

-¿Eh? –Sirius regresó a la realidad ante el grito–. Perdón, ¿qué me decía? –no podía dejar de ver al pequeño que Harry llevaba en sus brazos.

-Le pregunté que cuáles eran sus planes –ya su voz denotaba su enfado… esa reunión era bastante extraña para su gusto.

-Yo… pues… acepto sugerencias –los azules ojos de Sirius se movieron entonces hasta Lucius y apretó los labios con fuerza.

-Mire, Sr. Black –Severus dio un paso hacia atrás y tomó a Harry del brazo–. Me parece que los dos están muy cansados de su largo viaje y será mejor dejarlos descansar. Nos veremos el día de mañana… cuando podamos conversar civilizadamente –y sin esperar respuesta salió con Harry y Alex de la cabaña.

-¡Pero que par de maleducados! –exclamó Harry mientras caminaban de vuelta a su cabaña.

-Así es la gente rica, Harry. Muchos llamaban a eso '_extravagancia_' cuando simplemente es grosería.

Severus estaba bastante enfadado, pero una vez que estuvieron en la cabaña y pudo volver a hundirse en los húmedos labios del joven, el enfado se esfumó como por encanto y no volvió a pensar en esos dos hombres locos.

-¿¡Lo viste, Sirius? ¿¡Viste a ese bebé? –Lucius pudo articular palabra hasta después de cinco minutos después de que Severus y Harry los dejaran solos–. ¡Es un Malfoy!

-¡Vamos, Lucius! –Sirius fingió una sonrisa sarcástica, pero también estaba impactado–. Hay muchos niños rubios en el mundo y eso no los convierte en un Malfoy. Además, ¿cómo sería posible que ese bebé fuera de tu estirpe? –rió ya con tranquilidad ante ese pensamiento–. A menos que hayas estado jugando con alguna chica sin que yo me haya enterado –y siguió riendo sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de Lucius se iluminaron repentinamente.

'¡_Después de todo sí funcionó_!' –pensó Lucius sintiéndose tremendamente feliz–. '¡_Draco sí embarazó a esa chica después de todo! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Tengo un nieto! ¡Tengo un heredero_!' –quería saltar de alegría, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo para no tener que darle explicaciones a Sirius.

El primo de su difunta esposa no sabía que había obligado a Draco a tener relaciones con una chica hacía casi dos años. Su mente comenzó a trabajar frenéticamente buscando la forma de comprobar que ese hermoso bebé era de su sangre antes de poder gritarle al mundo lo feliz que se sentía. Habría problemas, lo sabía, sobre todo con la esposa de su hijo, pero si resultaba que ese pequeño era su nieto nada iba a impedir que gritara a los cuatro vientos que ya tenía un heredero.

Draco se recostó sobre la cama mientras observaba como su esposa se movía por toda la habitación acomodando las cosas que sacaba de la maleta. Sus ojos grises miraron con apreciación su esbelta figura… el largo cabello negro que llevaba hasta su diminuta cintura… sus ojos negros que ya habían perdido algo de brillo, pero aún que aún así le seguían pareciendo los más hermosos del mundo entero.

-¿Pansy? –llamó la atención de la chica.

La joven levantó la vista y le envió una tímida sonrisa a su esposo.

-Ven y recuéstate conmigo –le tendió una mano que ella no tomó de inmediato–. Deja de hacer eso.

-Sabes que si no acomodo nuestras cosas en este momento, después me va a dar flojera –tomó la suave y blanca mano que luego llevó hasta su pálida mejilla.

-Pues dejas que lo hagan los empleados más tarde –la jaló para recostarla junto a él–. Ahora necesito que hagas mejores cosas con tus manos.

-¿Así? –se giró para acomodar la cabeza en su pecho–. ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Como acariciar a tu esposo –se colocó encima de ella–. Hace mucho que no siento tus manos sobre mi piel.

-Sí… mucho tiempo –dijo jadeante Pansy cuando Draco comenzó a repartir besos húmedos sobre su cuello.

-Te amo, mi dulce y bella esposa. Te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo –musitó el rubio ya con los ojos grises dilatados por el deseo.

-Yo también te amo, Draco –deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa para luego acariciar la fuerte espalda–. Y en verdad no sabes cuánto.

-Sí, si lo sé –se separó para clavar su mirada en las profundidades negras que tenía frente así–. Porque yo te amo de la misma forma y no quiero perderte. Me arrebataría la vida si tú me faltaras –a Pansy se le fue el color del rostro y no pudo sostenerle la mirada a su esposo–. Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado. Que pase lo que pase, siempre estarás conmigo –la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos–. ¡Prométemelo, Pansy!

-Yo… yo… te lo prometo –se obligó a contestar.

Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente porque sabía que su esposo había adivinado sus intenciones. Ya no soportaba más los constantes ataques de Sirius sobre su infertilidad y pensó en suicidarse para así dejar libre a Draco para que buscara a una mujer que sí pudiera darle hijos, pero ahora ya no podría hacerlo… le había prometido a su esposo que siempre estaría con él y lo cumpliría.

Draco sonrió feliz ante su promesa y entonces se dedicó a amarla con desesperación. Sí… se había dado cuenta de cómo la sombra de la muerte se había posado en su mirada desde hacía días y no soportaría que ella lo dejara. Le había dicho a su padre que Pansy era lo único que le importaba en esta vida y era verdad. Se había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio y ahora no iba permitir que se marchara… no al menos de esa forma. Sabía que un día la muerte los reclamaría, pero mientras ese momento no llegara, se dedicaría a amarla e idolatrarla el tiempo que le restaba de vida.

El amor por su esposa creció a límites insospechables después de haber compartido una noche de locura con una despeinada chica que fue puesta frente a él por Lucius Malfoy para que procreara a su tan ansiado heredero. Después se odió con todas sus fuerzas no sólo por haber traicionado a su amada esposa, si no también por no haber tenido el suficiente valor de enfrentarse a su padre. En aquel entonces todavía Lucius estaba en sus plenas facultades físicas y le había sido imposible resistir sus constantes reclamos sobre la incapacidad de Pansy de darle nietos. Él por supuesto deseaba un hijo, pero no lo dominaba la terrible obsesión que poseía a su padre.

Sólo para no tener que seguir escuchándolo y también para evitar que siguiera atacando a su esposa, fue que se dejó arrastrar a los brazos de esa desconocida. Mantuvo cerrados los ojos durante todo el tiempo que estuvo sumergido en ese suave, pero extraño cuerpo femenino y durante semanas sintió que aún tenía impregnado la empalagosa fragancia de la chica. Una sola ocasión estuvo con ella aún cuando Lucius quería que fueran más, pero una vez que salió de ese oscuro cuarto, sintiéndose vil y despreciable, no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera volver a entrar. Discutió agriamente con su padre fuera de la habitación para luego irse para nunca más regresar. Jamás supo que había sucedido con la chica y realmente no le importaba. Ella era de las que vendían su cuerpo al mejor postor y maldijo a su padre durante meses enteros por haberlo orillado a serle infiel a su esposa.

Suponía que Pansy nunca se enteró de ese desliz, pero no podía estar más equivocado. La chica lo supo desde antes que sucediera porque Lucius tuvo el descaro de decirle lo que tenía planeado hacer y aunque su corazón quedó destrozado, no detuvo a su joven esposo cuando una noche salió con su padre con rumbo desconocido. Lloró todo el tiempo que Draco tardó en regresar, pero saber lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento su amado no disminuyó en nada el amor que le tenía. Lo recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando volvió a casa y trató de borrar con besos amorosos la culpabilidad que brillaba en las profundidades grises. Se mantuvo expectante durante los meses que siguieron para ver si Draco volvía a los brazos de alguna otra chica para darle a su padre el heredero que tanto ambicionaba, pero como no volvió a suceder, el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

Y ahora, descansando en los brazos del rubio ya con su determinación de quitarse la vida fuera de su mente, no pudo menos que sonreír al sentirse tan amada y decidió que haría lo que fuera para que Draco fuera feliz.


	6. Capitulo VI

Volcán (6/12)

Clasificación R

Parejas Harry/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito

**Capítulo VI.**

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –preguntó Harry tras estirarse en la silla en la que había estado sentado durante la última hora.

-Pues ya que terminamos con esto –Severus cerró la carpeta que tenía delante de él y también se estiró–. ¿Qué te parece si llevamos a Alex un rato a la alberca? –miró al niño rubio que estaba jugando en el piso.

-Me encantaría –aceptó el joven y se levantó para ir a sentarse junto a su hijo–. ¿A ti que te parece, muñeco? ¿Quieres ir a nadar?

Alex lo miró brevemente con sus brillantes ojos grises antes de volver su atención a los juguetes que tenía a su alrededor.

-Pues no oí nada en contra –dijo riendo Severus.

-Pero tampoco dijo que estaba a favor –y extendió los brazos invitando al hombre a unírseles en el piso de madera.

-Entonces olvida la alberca y vayamos a mi recámara –Severus no se conformó con sentarse junto a Harry… lo empujó sobre el suelo y se tumbó sobre él.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo –hábilmente se deshizo del hombre–. No quiero darle estos espectáculos a mi hijo. Tendrás que esperar hasta que esté dormido.

-¡Alex! ¡Hora de dormir, pequeño! –dijo Severus deprisa provocando la risa de Harry que le dio un puñetazo de mentiras en el estómago.

-Mejor nos vamos a la alberca –se levantó llevándose al niño con él–. Es peligroso estar encerrado aquí contigo.

-Pero sé que adoras lo que te hago –le envió un beso antes de que Harry desapareciera por la puerta de su recámara.

Severus se quedó todavía un momento ahí tirado. Se sentía muy, muy feliz de haberle podido confesar su gran amor a Harry y aún más porque no fue rechazado. Suspirando profundamente se levantó para ir a cambiarse.

Al cabo de 10 minutos ya los tres estaban sumergidos en la cálida agua de la alberca y jugaban con Alex que trataba por todos los medios de apartarse de los protectores brazos de su padre. Severus se lo arrebató riendo y aventó un poco lejos de ellos al niño que se hundió sin remedio en el agua ante la mirada horrorizada de Harry.

-¿¡¡¡Pero estás loco? –exclamó Harry aterrorizado y trató de ir al rescate de su hijo–. ¡¡¡Va a ahogarse!

-No va a pasarle nada –Severus detuvo con no poco esfuerzo a su asustado amante–. Espera, lo que verás te sorprenderá

Ante la mirada atónita de Harry, Alex emergió del agua un segundo después y se mantuvo a flote sin ningún esfuerzo. Severus entonces tomó una pequeña manita regordeta y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Te gustó, nene? –preguntó el hombre al niño que reía feliz–. ¡Pues ahí vas otra vez! –y volvió a aventarlo casi provocándole un paro cardíaco a Harry.

-¡¡¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! –le gritó furioso Harry a Severus cuando Alex emergió una vez más del agua–. ¡Sí no lo matas a él, sí vas a matarme a mí, pero del susto! –abrazó temblando a su hijo que luchaba por liberarse… le había gustado lo que le habían hecho y ansiaba hacerlo de nuevo.

-Pero es que no le va a pasar nada, mi amor –Severus prefirió guardar su risa para mejor ocasión… su chico de ojos verdes estaba realmente enfadado–. Los bebés tienen una habilidad especial para mantenerse a flote.

-¡Pues no me interesa sí puede respirar bajo el agua! –lo taladró con la mirada–. ¡No vas a volver a acercarte a mi hijo! –trató de salir del agua, pero Severus se lo impidió.

-Perdóname, Harry –lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró suplicante–. No volveré a hacerlo, pero no te enojes conmigo. Sabes que jamás le haría daño a Alex. Perdóname, por favor… por favor –y le robó un pequeño beso a los labios cerrados.

Harry respiró profundamente al comprender que su reacción había sido exagerada, pero realmente se asustó al ver desaparecer a su hijo bajo el agua. Sabía que Severus nunca le haría daño a Alex y asintió débilmente con la cabeza aceptando las disculpas del hombre.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo –lo miró fijamente.

-¡Te lo prometo! –dijo con rapidez Severus–. ¿Me lo prestas? –extendió sus manos hacia el bebé que seguía luchando por liberarse.

Harry sólo dudó un momento antes de entregarle a su hijo, pero se mantuvo alerta. Severus ya no volvió a hacerle nada extraño al niño y para cuando salieron de la alberca, bajo los constantes gritos de Alex que no quería que lo sacaran del agua, ya todo estaba normal entre ellos. Se dirigieron a las sillas donde habían dejado sus toallas y mientras envolvía en una de ellas al pequeño, a Harry se le partió el corazón al ver deslizarse gruesas lágrimas por las rosadas mejillas del niño. Alex casi nunca lloraba y eso hizo que lo cargara para volver a la alberca… no soportaba verlo llorar.

-Yo que tú no haría eso –opinó Severus recostándose en su silla–. Alex debe comprender que tú eres el que decide cuando se terminan las cosas.

-¡Pero es que está llorando! –objetó Harry.

-Regresa sí quieres, pero de una vez te lo advierto… sí lo haces, jamás volverás a oponerte a sus deseos y él sabrá que con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo obtendrá todo de ti.

-Tu amigo tiene razón –intervino una voz femenina cortando la contestación de Harry.

Los dos voltearon a ver a la chica que se había acomodado a una silla de distancia de ellos.

-Los niños deben desarrollar cierto grado de tolerancia para ser más felices en la vida –les sonrió antes de incorporarse y acercarse a ellos con la mano extendida–. Disculpen que haya intervenido en su conversación, pero es que no pude evitarlo. Pansy Malfoy.

-Harry Potter –él se la estrechó sonriéndole confundido.

-Severus Snape –se levantó de la silla para saludarla.

-Siga sentado, por favor –le pidió Pansy al tiempo que ella se sentaba en la silla junto a él–. Soy puericultista y sé algo sobre psicología infantil.

-Y esos mágicos conocimientos se me siguen negando a mí –dijo Harry con tristeza y acunó en su pecho a Alex que escondió su carita para seguir llorando.

-La mayoría de ellos es sólo sentido común –rió la chica–. Los estuve observando y no pude menos que notar que te pusiste muy tenso cuando el niño se hundió en el agua.

-¿Tenso? Creo que es una palabra muy suave para describir lo que sentí –Harry se sentó junto a Severus que ya había vuelto a recostarse en la silla.

-Muchos padres no les dan palitos a sus hijos para jugar porque piensan que son peligrosos y pueden lastimarse con ellos –siguió diciendo Pansy–. Y tienen toda la razón, pero entonces ¿cómo crees que aprenderán a manipularlos con seguridad si ni siquiera les permiten tocarlos? ¡Oh! Aquí es donde entra la magia –hizo un gracioso ademán con las manos provocando que los dos hombres rieran–. Supervisión. Ésa la palabra mágica para casi todo. Tienes que estar a su lado para evitar que se hagan daño, pero también para que aprendan que ciertos objetos tienen que estar lejos de su cara y de sus… ¡bocas!

-Gracias por el consejo, Pansy –ya la sonrisa de Harry era sincera–. Lo tomaré muy en cuenta.

-Hazlo –le guiñó un ojo–. Y verás como tú y este pequeño serán los más felices del mundo entero.

-Oye… ya que estamos hablando de niños –al joven se le subió el color al rostro–. ¿Cuándo se le debe quitar el pañal?

Severus esbozó una sonrisa ante la pregunta y dejó de prestar atención a la conversación de los dos jóvenes. No era que no se interesara por el hijo de Harry, más bien era porque había tenido que cambiar pañales durante tanto tiempo que prefería dejar esos recuerdos bien enterrados en su mente. Sus ojos viraron hacia el mar y se quedó contemplando como la oscuridad caí sobre él. Una suave brisa sopló en ese momento y lo hizo estremecerse, pero al instante supo que no sólo el aire había provocado ese estremecimiento. Sentía una mirada sobre su cuerpo… alguien lo estaba observando con fijeza. Volteó a ver a Harry por si era él, pero no… los dos jóvenes seguían conversando con entusiasmo. Miró a su alrededor buscando a aquel que no le quitaba la vista de encima y lo encontró a su izquierda.

Sirius Black estaba parcialmente oculto bajo las sombras de una palmera y bebía un combinado mientras devoraba con la mirada el atlético cuerpo de Severus. El hombre lo había atraído desde el primer momento, pero no fue si no hasta que lo vio medio desnudo que el deseo se posó en sus ojos azules. Había sonreído con malicia al ver que Severus besaba brevemente a Harry en la alberca y se dijo que era muy afortunado. Era muy difícil llevarse a la cama a un heterosexual, pero alguien que era claramente gay, era pan comido para él. Terminó su bebida y se alejó de la alberca liberando a Severus de su penetrante mirada.

Severus respiró profundamente tratando de alejar el enfado que lo había envuelto al sentirse observado de esa forma. No podía negar que era halagador sentirse admirado, pero definitivamente no de la manera en que lo había hecho el Sr. Black… en esa mirada sólo había lujuria. No se parecía en nada a las miradas que le regalaba Harry. En ellas había deseo, sí, pero también una genuina admiración que lo invitaban a ahogarse en esas orbes verdes y ansiar que jamás dejara de mirarlo. Rodando los ojos alcanzó una toalla y tapó con ella su cuerpo. Se sentía realmente estúpido tratando de cubrir su desnudez como si fuera una virginal colegiala.

Lucius caminaba como león enjaulado por su habitación tratando de decidir lo que haría para comprobar que ese niño era hijo de Draco… su nieto. Sus recuerdos volaron hasta la noche en que había llevado a su hijo a un discreto, pero lujoso hotel y sonrió con pesar al recordar el enfrentamiento que tuvo con el rubio fuera de la habitación de Hermione Granger y la que tuvo después con la chica.

Hermione había salido echa una furia tras haber oído la conversación entre padre e hijo.

-¡_Usted me dijo que él estaba de acuerdo_! –le gritó sin preámbulos la chica a Lucius–. ¡_Y era mentira! ¡Él no quiere tener hijos y mucho menos con alguien como yo_!

-_Mira, muñeca… te estoy pagando mucho dinero por esto, así que cierra tu boca y guárdate tus estúpidos comentarios_ –le había contestado el rubio sin paciencia–. _Sólo espero que te haya dejado preñada. No creo poder convencerlo a que vuelva a acostarse contigo ni con nadie más_ –dijo distraído.

-¿¡_Preñada_? –los ojos marrones se convirtieron en dos cuchillos–. ¿_Y cómo diablos quiere que haya quedado embarazada si su hijo ni siquiera consiguió el orgasmo_?

-¿¡_Qué_? –la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó con fuerza–. ¿¡_Cómo que no lo consiguió_?

-¡_Lo que escuchó! ¡Ahora suélteme_! –se zafó de sus manos–. ¿_Sabe una cosa? Todo este asunto dejó de gustarme. Tendrá que buscarse otra incubadora porque yo ya no estoy dispuesta a entregarle a mi hijo a alguien que claramente no lo desea y que puede llegar a maltratarlo_.

-¡_Huy! Ahora resulta que la perra tiene convicciones_ –la tomó del brazo haciéndole daño–. ¡_Eres una prostituta! ¡Gente como tú hace lo que sea por dinero! ¡No me vengas ahora con aires maternales porque no te quedan_!

-¡_Sí, soy una prostituta! ¿¡Y qué_? –se zafó de un tirón–. _Que lo sea no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos y que carezca de convicciones como usted dice. Precisamente porque los tengo es que no había tenido hijos y ahora me doy cuenta de que no es un buen momento para empezar a tenerlos. Maldigo la hora en que acepté su estúpida propuesta_ –abrió el pequeño bolso de mano que llevaba y sacó un papel que le ofreció al rubio–. _Tenga su cochino dinero. No quiero que luego venga a buscarme para que se lo devuelva_ –y se alejó con un revuelo de su cara, pero empalagosa fragancia.

'¡_Me mintió! ¡La muy desgraciada me mintió_!' –Lucius pateó con fuerza la cama–. '¡_Me dijo que Draco no había conseguido el orgasmo y sí lo hizo_!' –respiró profundo para tranquilizarse–. '_Pero eso ya no importa. Al final 'ésa' me dio lo que yo tanto quería… ¡un nieto_!' –una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro–. '_Ahora que hago… ¿qué hago_?' –se siguió preguntando hasta que con una exclamación de triunfo tomó el teléfono.

Severus miraba con el ceño fruncido el papel que le había entregado un camarero.

-No, no iré –decidió aventando el papel al suelo.

-Si no vas, sería una completa descortesía –dijo Harry que estaba sentado en el sillón con un pequeño rubio dormido profundamente entre sus brazos–. Y no eres lo suficientemente rico para que todos crean que es una '_extravagancia_' de tu parte –Severus rió como era su intención.

-Pero es que no tengo ganas de ir, si tú no vas –se arrodilló frente al chico de ojos verdes y acarició las fuertes piernas–. No quiero separarme de ti ni un minuto.

-Ni yo tampoco tengo deseos de estar sin ti –le respondió con sinceridad y se ganó un apasionado beso–. Pero tengo que quedarme para cuidar a Alex.

-¿Y si llamamos a alguien para…? –comenzó a decir, pero Harry no lo dejó continuar.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –lo miró con dureza–. No voy a dejar a mi hijo en manos de un extraño.

-Está bien, olvida lo que dije –se disculpó también con la mirada–. Pero entonces déjame quedarte contigo –se acomodó a su lado y lo hizo ladear la cabeza para besarlo en el cuello–. Dijiste que podríamos estar juntos una vez que Alex se durmiera y… ya se durmió.

-Deja de hacer eso o no dejaré que te vayas a esa dichosa cena, Severus Snape –a Harry se le escapó un suspiro de deleite ante las caricias.

-Eso es lo que quiero que hagas –el pequeño cuerpo no lo dejaba tener acceso al pecho del chico así que subió los labios hasta encontrar la jadeante boca de su amante.

-No… debes ir –el chico se separó con mucho esfuerzo–. Además, entre más pronto te vayas, más pronto regresarás y yo… te estaré esperando.

-¿Es una promesa? –sus ojos ya estaban llenos de deseo.

-Sí –fue la simple contestación antes de que volvieran a besarse apasionadamente.

-Volveré lo más pronto que pueda –le prometió Severus al chico antes de salir de la cabaña.

'¡_Ay, Severus! ¿Cómo es posible que logres ponerme en este estado_?' –se preguntó Harry al sentir como su miembro trataba de escapar de su ropa interior–. '_En verdad espero que no tardes_' –suspirando se levantó con cuidado del sillón para no despertar a Alex.

Harry vio por centésima vez su reloj y se preguntó si no le habría pasado algo a Severus. Ya pasaba de la una de la mañana y él aún no regresaba de la dichosa cena con los dueños del hotel. Salió de la cabaña y escudriñó en la oscuridad por si lo veía venir caminando, pero no… no había nadie cerca y suspirando volvió a entrar. Decidió acostarse a descansar, sentía los ojos irritados y tampoco quería permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de Alex. Se acomodó en la cama de Severus y en poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió algo correr por sus piernas y pensó que quizá algún animal se había colado en la habitación. Quiso encender la luz para cazar al bicho, pero una mano se lo impidió y el chico comprendió que Severus por fin había regresado.

-¿Qué horas son? –preguntó Harry, pero Severus no le contestó… sencillamente se arrojó sobre él para devorarlo a besos.

Harry de inmediato captó el olor a alcohol que emanaba de su amante y una leve molestia subió a su pecho. ¡Él preocupado y Severus seguramente estuvo muy contento bebiendo con esos hombres! Trató de escapar de sus brazos, pero no lo logró. Lo único que consiguió fue que los dos rodaran hasta el piso.

-¿Por qué llegas hasta esta hora? –reclamó Harry, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta.

Severus simplemente recorría su cuerpo con manos febriles y cuando al fin pudo tener acceso a la cálida piel de Harry, se hundió en ella haciendo que el enfado abandonara a Harry de inmediato. Prácticamente se arrancaron el resto de la ropa y se enredaron en un apasionado abrazo mientras sus bocas se devoraban una a la otra. Severus se separó de Harry sólo lo justo para colocarlo boca abajo en la cama dejando sus piernas fuera de ésta. Con las rodillas hizo que separara las piernas para luego hundirse entre sus glúteos y hurgar sin misericordia la entrada del cuerpo del chico de ojos verdes. Harry se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza y jadeó al sentir esa implacable lengua lubricar toda esa sensible área. Se agitó con desesperación bajo esa increíble caricia.

-Ya tómame, Severus… ¡YA! –exigió Harry al ver Severus no quería separarse de él.

Ante esa inequívoca orden, Severus se alejó de Harry y llevó hasta la húmeda entrada su ya erguido miembro. Tomó de las caderas al joven y se hundió hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo de un solo movimiento. Harry gritó de placer al sentir la invasión y se movió aún con más urgencia cuando Severus comenzó a entrar y salir de él. El ritmo era frenético por parte de los dos, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para Severus que se puso de pie llevándose con él a Harry que se sorprendió un poco ante esa nueva posición, pero que no por eso era menos placentera. Con medio cuerpo suspendido en el aire gracias a las manos de Severus, recibió otros fuertes embates antes de ser obligado a girarse, pero sin perder la penetración. Ahora Severus tenía una excelente vista del miembro erecto de Harry que se movía al ritmo de sus fuertes embestidas. Cuando ya el final estaba cerca, volvió a depositar el cuerpo del chico en la cama y volvió a arrodillarse para seguir penetrándolo, pero ahora su mano se cerró en el palpitante miembro de Harry que sólo necesito dos movimientos para explotar en la mano de Severus que tragó el blanco líquido antes de conseguir él mismo el orgasmo.

-¡Guau! –dijo Harry cuando Severus se desplomó sobre él–. ¿Y eso qué fue?

-Mi manera de pedirte perdón –le dijo Severus con voz temblorosa–. No puede escaparme de ése… de ese par de buitres antes y ya estaba que me moría de ganas por venir y hacerte el amor.

-¿En serio me extrañaste? –preguntó con sensualidad mientras movía un pequeño mechón negro empapado de sudor del rostro de su amante.

-Muchísimo, ¿no se notó? –mordió con suavidad el pezón que estaba a su alcance.

-Un poco –tembló ante la caricia.

-¿Me dejas quedarme aquí? –volvió a recargar su cabeza en el pecho del joven–. Estoy cansado y…un poco mareado.

-Borracho diría yo –rió, pero ya no obtuvo respuesta… Severus ya se había quedado dormido.


	7. Capitulo VII

Volcán (7/12)

Clasificación R

Parejas Harry/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Capítulo VII.**

Sirius se revisó frente a un espejo el moretón que tenía en su mandíbula y sonrió maliciosamente.

'_Así es como me gustan, Severus… briosos y rebeldes como caballos salvajes, pero al final vas a ver como voy a domarte y sabrás quién es él que manda aquí. Este golpe me lo pagarás con sexo… ya lo verás_'

La noche anterior obligó a Severus a beber bastante y se le fue encima a besos cuando el hombre ya se retiraba. Esperaba alguna resistencia a sus avances, pero lo que nunca se imaginó fue sentir el puño de acero del vulcanólogo estrellarse en su mandíbula con tan certera puntería que desmentía su avanzado estado de ebriedad. Volvió a sonreír al recordar lo fácil que había sido quedarse a solas con Severus después de haber compartido una breve cena con la familia Malfoy. Lo llevó hasta su propia cabaña y lo dejó hablar interminablemente sobre la situación geográfica de la isla y sus implicaciones volcánicas. También platicaron un poco sobre la familia Malfoy, pero Sirius siempre tuvo el cuidado de mantener la copa de Severus siempre llena. Lo había tentado con algunas poses sugestivas, pero el hombre no se dio por aludido en ningún momento. Fue en un arranque de impaciencia que lo besó, pero no se arrepentía… ahora Severus sabía que lo deseaba. El siguiente paso era deshacerse del insignificante muchacho que lo acompañaba.

Sus ojos azules se endurecieron repentinamente al recordar a Harry y al pequeño que llevaba en sus brazos. Estaba seguro de que ese niño no era nada de Lucius, pero tenía que andarse con cuidado si no quería perder la compañía por la que tanto había luchado. Sus manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre y no se tentaría el corazón para deshacerse de ese mocoso si pensaba que podría interponerse entre él y la fortuna Malfoy. No, claro que no y mucho menos ahora que tenía a Lucius al borde de la muerte y a Draco totalmente desinteresado de la compañía y sin heredero. Sonrió con crueldad al recordar lo fácil que había sido dejar estéril a Pansy

'_Y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera sospecha que yo fui el causante de ese pequeño accidente que la condujo a las manos de ese corrupto médico que realizó esa pequeña operación en su matriz_' –su interior se regocijó al recordarlo–. Tan tierna, tan dulce, pero tan poca mujer, Pansy –repitió en voz alta lo que le decía a la chica en cada oportunidad que tenía–. Muy pronto veré tu cuerpo colgado de una viga y Draco te seguirá… ese pequeño idiota no puede vivir sin ti.

Salió de su cuarto con una brillante sonrisa ya sin pensar en Harry y en su hijo.

Estaban a mitad de la montaña y Sirius se detuvo para jalar aire. Hacía años que no caminaba de verdad y se sentía mareado por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Unos metros más arriba iban Severus y Harry con el pequeño Alex debidamente protegido para que el intenso sol no quemara su delicada piel.

-¿Lo esperamos? –preguntó Harry riendo al ver como Sirius bebía agua como desesperado.

-¡De ninguna manera! –dijo Severus con determinación–. Que llegue a la cima como pueda.

-Me recuerda cuando me tratabas igual –dijo sin pensar y se sintió mal cuando la culpabilidad opacó el brillo de los ojos negros.

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho –se disculpó con sinceridad.

-No te preocupes, ya lo olvidé –se acercó a él para besarlo en los labios antes de que seguir caminando ignorando por completo los gritos de Sirius para que lo esperaran.

Sirius logró alcanzarlos en la cima de la montaña 40 minutos después y se desplomó en el suelo sin remedio. Harry y Severus cruzaron una sonrisa de malicia, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron trabajando. Habían levantado un pequeño refugio para Alex que se mantuvo dentro de la sombra y se dedicaba a llenar sus pequeñas manos con la arena del lugar. Fue hasta después de 10 minutos que Sirius pudo incorporarse y casi a gatas se acercó a los dos vulcanólogos.

-¿Y bien¿Qué han encontrado? –les preguntó sin realmente ganas de saber absolutamente nada.

-Muchas cosas interesantes, pero nada que nos indique que pronto haya actividad volcánica en este lugar –le dijo Severus sin voltear a verlo.

-¡Oh! –sólo exclamó Sirius y sus ojos entonces se encontraron con los grises de Alex que lo miraba fijamente y el corazón le dio un vuelco… ¡eran idénticos a los de Draco y a los de Lucius!–. ¿Entonces es tu hijo, Harry? –su voz denotaba un claro antagonismo hacia el pequeño.

-Sí –afirmó el joven con una sonrisa.

-Se parece a su mamá¿verdad? –miró los increíbles ojos verdes de Harry con fijeza.

-Así es. Es su vivo retrato –declaró sin inmutarse.

-¡Qué bien –su mente recorrió frenéticamente todos los miembros lejanos de la familia Malfoy, pero no pudo recordar a ninguna mujer que pudiera tener un hijo de esa edad–. ¿Y te dejó traerlo contigo¿No pudo quedarse con él en Inglaterra? –lo miró inquisidoramente.

-Eh… pues… –no pudo encontrar una rápida respuesta.

-¡No se mueva, Sr. Black! –dijo de pronto Severus haciendo que Sirius quedara paralizado de la sorpresa.

-¿Q-qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius en un hilo de voz.

-Tiene una araña en la espalda… y una muy grande me temo.

-¡Quítamela! –se puso pálido de la impresión.

-Espere –Severus se levantó y se colocó detrás del empresario.

Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos tratando de ver a la dichosa araña, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Levantó la mirada hasta Severus y vio que se estaba aguantando la risa. Entonces comprendió que había dicho eso para evitar que Sirius siguiera interrogándolo sobre la madre de Alex y no pudo menos que agradecérselo. Severus entonces se quitó el amplio sombrero que llevaba y comenzó a golpear con fuerza la espalda de Sirius que ahogó un grito de terror.

-¡No hagas eso, Severus! –dijo Harry apenas conteniendo la risa–. Vas a dejarle embarradas las tripas del animal en la espalda.

Eso fue más de lo que Sirius pudo soportar. Se levantó y se quitó la camisa a tirones para luego arrojarla en el suelo y pisotearla sin cesar. Ya para este punto era casi imposible para Harry y Severus ocultar su risa y tuvieron que voltearse para que el asustado hombre no los descubriera. Alex se le quedó mirando a Sirius con curiosidad mientras éste seguía saltando sin parar sobre su camisa.

-¿Tardarán mucho en terminar? –preguntó Sirius apenas conteniéndose de bajar corriendo de esa horrible montaña.

-Un par de horas más, pero si quiere marcharse… hágalo –le dijo Severus y Sirius no esperó más invitación… levantó su camisa del suelo y comenzó a bajar lo más rápido que podía.

Severus y Harry sólo esperaron a que el hombre desapareciera su vista para soltar sendas carcajadas.

-¡Pero qué malo eres! –ya Harry tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

-Se lo merece por curioso –Severus se limpió una lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla–. Ese hombre no es de confianza –luego miró serio al joven–. Nadie en esta isla lo es, Harry. Nunca debes dejar a Alex solo.

-¿Por qué? –la risa se cortó repentinamente.

Severus se sentó junto a Harry y comenzó a juguetear distraídamente con la arena. No estaba seguro de querer decirle lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero debía hacerlo… sólo esperaba que su amante comprendiera el por qué lo había hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Severus? –lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo verlo a los ojos–. ¿Por qué dices eso? –no hubo contestación–. ¡Ya dímelo, por todos los cielos!

-Está bien –respiró profundamente antes de sacar audiblemente el aire de sus pulmones–. Anoche durante la cena me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

-¿De qué cosas?

-Primero que nada, que Pansy le tiene terror a ése hombre –señaló hacia donde Sirius había desaparecido.

-¿Pansy¿La chica que conocimos en la alberca? –Severus asintió con la cabeza–. ¿Es hija del Sr. Malfoy?

-No, es la esposa del hijo del Sr. Malfoy… Draco Malfoy –lo corrigió–. Y en verdad le teme al Sr. Black. La vi temblar sin control cuando él le dirigía la palabra y nunca pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Y su esposo¿Se dio cuenta de eso?

-No. Es que si lo vieras, creerías en las existencias de los zombis –Harry ahogó una carcajada–. ¡Es en serio! Es pálido como muerto, no hay ninguna expresión en su rostro y sus ojos grises sólo se iluminan cuando mira a Pansy. De ahí en fuera parece vivir fuera de este mundo.

-¡Tiene los ojos grises? –preguntó con sorpresa y miró inconscientemente a Alex que seguía jugando con la arena.

-Sí –Severus también miró al pequeño–. El Sr. Malfoy también tiene los ojos grises.

-Que gran coincidencia¿no crees? –medio sonrió–. Yo en mi vida había visto ese color de ojos hasta que nació Alex.

-Lo mismo dijo Lucius –el tono en que lo dijo hizo que Harry volteara a verlo con curiosidad–. Ese hombre está muy interesado en ti y en Alex y eso no me gusta –el chico levantó las cejas asombrado–. Me estuvo interrogando todo el tiempo sobre ustedes. Por supuesto, sus preguntas fueron mucho más sutiles que las del Sr. Black, pero eso sólo hizo que mi desconfianza aumentara –Harry seguía sin decir nada, pero lo escuchaba con atención–. En un momento dado salió a colación el tema de los cumpleaños y mencionó como si nada que era hermoso cuando un bebé cumplía su primer año de vida. Me miró y me dijo: '¿_No lo cree así, Dr. Snape_?' Yo le contesté que sí y me preguntó si había asistido a la fiesta de Alex y yo le dije que no. '_Oh, que lástima, pero estoy seguro de que ese niño casi acaba de cumplir un año de edad¿o me equivoco_?' '_No, no se equivoca_', le contesté y la conversación tomó otro rumbo. Más adelante me preguntó, como quién no quiere la cosa, que si visitabas Londres a menudo y le contesté que no lo hacías. '_Entonces no ha de conocer a los londinenses_' '_No, creo que no_' '_Qué pena. La vida nocturna es estupenda y siendo joven pensé que tal vez conocería todos esos lugares que los chicos de hoy frecuentan para divertirse_' –Harry lo miraba aún más asombrado–. Trató de sonsacarme el paradero de la mamá de Alex y un montón de cosas más, pero no le dije absolutamente nada. Al final de la cena se despidió de mí con bastante cortesía, pero me mandó una mirada que decía claramente: '¡_Eres un imbécil_!' –el chico hizo un gesto de disgusto que agradó mucho a Severus–. Como me quedé con la duda del por qué de ese interrogatorio, me fui con el Sr. Black a su cabaña para ver qué era lo que yo podía sonsacarle a él y me enteré de muchas cosas muy interesantes.

-¡Cómo cuáles? –preguntó con urgencia.

-Qué es un maldito ambicioso… que tiene el control absoluto de Malfoy's… que Pansy no puede tener hijos… que el Sr. Malfoy no tarda en morir y… que le gusto horrores al desgraciado ése.

-¡Qué? –a Harry se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

-Me sirvió copa tras copa tratando de emborracharme mientras se tocaba el cuerpo sugestivamente y se lamía los labios a cada momento –bajó la mirada avergonzado–. Cuando ya no pude soportarlo más, me despedí. Estando a punto de marcharme… me besó.

-¡Te besó? –el chico sintió una furia nunca antes experimentada.

Esa profunda rabia apenas lo dejaba respirar. Se sentía completamente fuera de control de sólo imaginar a Severus en los brazos de otro hombre. Tuvo que apretar los puños para no golpear a su amante pues se sentía traicionado.

-Bueno, al menos intentó hacerlo –Severus todavía lo miraba avergonzado–. Ya había salido de su cabaña cuando hizo que me diera la vuelta y se me echó encima. Me pasó los brazos por el cuello y se apretó contra mí. Ví como su boca quería alcanzar la mía y lo aventé lejos para luego soltarle un puñetazo en el rostro.

El interior de Harry se llenó de regocijo al comprender que Severus le estaba diciendo la verdad. Había visto el moretón de Sirius en su mandíbula y se había preguntado cómo se lo había hecho.

-¿Me crees, verdad Harry? –Severus tomó una mano que todavía estaba cerrada en un apretado puño–. ¡Te juro que no tengo ojos más que para ti¡Jamás pensaría en besar a alguien más amándote como te amo!

-Te creo, amor –Harry le sonrió haciendo que el alma le regresara al cuerpo a Severus… había temido que su chico se enojara tanto que lo alejaría de su lado–. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a verte a solas con él¿me entendiste? –sus ojos verdes brillaban de celos.

-No lo haré –le prometió para luego jalarlo y hundirse en sus labios rojos.

-Ahora tú prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado con todos ellos –le pidió Severus cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

-Te lo prometo –y se besaron otro largo momento antes de volver a su trabajo.

Lucius escuchaba con gran atención al hombre del otro lado de la línea mientras su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más amplia y la expresión del joven frente a él se hacía a cada momento más sombría. Draco no sabía para que lo había mandado llamar su padre, pero la felicidad que aparecía en su rostro no era buena señal. Esperó pacientemente a que el hombre mayor terminara su llamada y se entretuvo revisando sus blancas manos. Sólo hasta que escuchó como el auricular era puesto en su lugar que levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos grises que tenía delante de él y que eran idénticos a los suyos.

-¡Buenas noticias, Draco! –declaró Lucius con voz triunfal–. Dio resultado.

-¿Qué dio resultado? –preguntó sin pizca de entusiasmo.

-Pues… –se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se movió un poco por la habitación pensando como darle la noticia a su hijo–. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que te acostaste con… esa muchacha?

Draco se puso tenso de inmediato y se levantó de un salto de la silla donde estaba sentado.

-¿Y cómo podría olvidarla? –lo miró enfadado–. Fue la noche más horrible y degradante de toda mi vida.

-No seas melodramático –rió haciendo que Draco lo mirara aún con más enfado–. Valió la pena '_tu gran sacrificio_' –medio se burló–. Tienes un hijo, Draco.

-¡Qué¿¡De qué estás hablando? –abrió mucho los ojos.

-Esa chica… Hermione Granger… tuvo un hijo tuyo hace un año –declaró pleno de felicidad y se desconcertó cuando una gran carcajada burlona brotó de la garganta del chico–. ¿Y a qué se debe la risa? –fue el turno de Lucius de verlo molesto.

-¡Por Dios, padre! –torció la boca cínicamente–. ¿Cómo puedes creer eso¿Con ella estabas hablando¡Te está tomando el pelo!

-No, no estaba hablando con ella porque está muerta.

-¿M-muerta? –volvió a abrir mucho los ojos.

-Así es. Murió en Holanda después de haber dado a luz a tu hijo.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? –lo miró con perspicacia.

-Inicié una investigación cuando ví a tu hijo.

-Momento, momento –volvió a tomar asiento–. Explícate porque no entiendo nada –lo miró verdaderamente confundido–. ¿Viste a mi hijo¿Cuándo?

-Ayer… en esta misma habitación –Lucius recomenzó su paseo–. Apenas podía creer que ese hermoso bebé fuera tuyo, pero sólo me bastó ver sus ojos para confirmarlo… Alexander Potter es un Malfoy.

-¡Por todos los cielos! –Draco escondió el rostro entre sus manos–. ¿Cómo puede ser un Malfoy alguien apellidado Potter? –levantó la vista un segundo después–. Necesitas descansar más, padre… ya estás viendo alucinaciones.

Lucius no quiso molestarse con el comentario de su hijo y sólo le devolvió una sonrisa aún más amplia.

-Mi cuerpo es el que está enfermo no mi mente, Draco –también tomó asiento–. Ayer en la tarde recibimos la visita de los dos vulcanólogos que Sirius insistió en traer a la isla y fue cuando lo ví –se levantó de un salto–. Es un precioso niño rubio, regordete y ¡con unos enormes ojos grises¡Iguales a los tuyos y a los míos! –el chico reprimió un bufido de impaciencia–. Se supone que Harry Potter es su padre, pero no es así. ¡Sólo necesitas ver al muchacho para darte cuenta de que el padre es otro! –miró a su hijo casi con febrilidad–. Y ese eres tú, Draco.

-¡Estás loco! –se levantó para irse–. Para tu información, esa noche no completé mi… mi… –se puso de mil colores–. … ¡no hice absolutamente nada con esa mujer!

-Pues yo estoy seguro de lo contrario –lo contradijo el hombre–. ¡Y la prueba es ese niño!

-¡Hay miles de niños rubios en el mundo que tienen los ojos grises y no por eso son míos! –perdió el control–. ¡Estás tan obsesionado por tener un nieto que eso te hace creer estupideces¡¡¡No tengo hijos y nunca los tendré¿¡¡¡Oíste? –le gritó Draco fuera de sí y salió de la cabaña azotando la puerta.

-Ese niño es tu hijo, Draco –le dijo Lucius a la puerta–. Y se quedará con nosotros… te lo puedo asegurar –ya sus ojos grises mostraban la determinación de antaño.

Sirius se quedó de una pieza al oír la conversación entre padre e hijo y apenas le dio tiempo de esconderse cuando Draco salió furioso de la cabaña de Lucius. Estaba rendido de su larga caminata con los vulcanólogos y sólo quería llegar a su cama para dormir por horas, pero acertó a pasar junto a una ventana abierta de las habitaciones del hombre rubio y se quedó espiándolos. Se tuvo que tapar la boca para que su grito de sorpresa no lo delatara.

'¡_Draco tiene un hijo¡Ese pequeño miserable es de él_!' –pensó aterrado–. '¡_Ya hay un heredero para la fortuna de Lucius¡No¡No puedo permitirlo¡Nadie va a arrebatarme lo que ya casi es mío¡Nadie_!' –sus ojos azules se iluminaron de odio–. '_Tus horas están contadas Alexander Potter¡Y la de todos los Malfoy¡No puedo perder más tiempo_!' –y se fue a su cabaña con su desequilibrada mente trabajando furiosamente para lograr desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a todos aquellos que se interponían entre él y millones de libras.


	8. Capitulo VIII

Volcán (8/12)

Clasificación R

Parejas Harry/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Capítulo VIII.**

Harry acostó a Alex en la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo. El niño había estado despierto todo el día y estaba rendido. Para el pequeño fue toda una experiencia ir en los hombros de su padre mientras escalaban la montaña y no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera tomar una siesta. Severus se puso a la espalda de Harry y miraron sonrientes al bebé que seguía durmiendo.

-Yo creo que no va a despertarse en lo que resta del día –comentó Severus abrazando a su amante.

-Dios te oiga pues estoy rendido –dijo Harry riendo.

-¿Te cansaste? –lo hizo darse la vuelta–. ¿Y dónde está el chico que podía caminar por horas sin siquiera mostrar señales de cansancio?

-¡Se quedó en Holanda! –siguió riendo–. ¡No puedes creer que después de un año de estar sentado frente a un escritorio tenga la misma fortaleza física!

-Pues yo veo tu cuerpo exactamente igual que en esa ocasión –pasó sus posesivas manos por el redondo trasero–. Perfecto, adorable y muy apetecible.

-¿En verdad? –lo incitó a que siguiera adulándolo.

-En verdad –bajó la cabeza y se apoderó de sus labios–. Tu cuerpo siempre me ha enloquecido, Harry.

-Y yo que pensé que eran mis adorables ojos verdes –le dijo en broma cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

-También.

Ya no hubo oportunidad de seguir hablando pues Severus lo arrastró a su habitación y Harry demostró que aún cuando estaba rendido, nunca estaría lo suficientemente cansado como para no hacer el amor con su apasionado amante.

Pansy veía como su amado esposo caminaba de un lado a otro maldiciendo en voz baja. Quería preguntarle que era lo que había sucedido en la entrevista con su padre, pero no se atrevía. Pocas veces había visto a Draco en ese estado de descontrol total y sabía que lo que le hubiera dicho Lucius, fue lo suficientemente grave para tenerlo así.

-Nos iremos de aquí –declaró Draco de pronto–. Ordena que empaquen nuestras cosas.

-¡Hoy mismo? –Pansy no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-En este mismo momento –se pasó una mano por el rubio cabello despeinándolo en el proceso–. Ya no aguanto a mi padre y su enfermiza obsesión de tener un nieto.

-Está bien –aceptó con docilidad la chica, pero estaba que saltaba de alegría.

Si había soportado los desplantes de Lucius y los crueles ataques de Sirius durante ese tiempo había sido por amor a su esposo que no quiso alejarse de su padre, pero definitivamente ya estaba llegando a su límite. No se creía capaz de seguir conservando la poca cordura que le restaba con esos dos hombres recordándole a cada paso que daba lo poca mujer que era para Draco.

La chica se dirigió al teléfono para solicitar el servicio al cuarto cuando fue detenida por una suave mano.

-Perdóname, Pansy –le dijo Draco con humildad.

-¿Por qué, amor? –se acercó amorosamente a él.

-Por haber tardado tanto en tomar esta decisión –pasó su mano por el juvenil rostro–. Nunca debimos permanecer tanto tiempo en la Mansión Malfoy. Tú no eras feliz ahí y…

-Yo seré feliz en donde sea siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo, mi amor –lo cortó con un dulce beso–. Te amo –volvió a besarlo–. Te amo tanto que me duele.

-Y yo a ti –le envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte que la chica gimió–. Perdóname… perdóname por todas las estupideces que he hecho.

Comenzó a besarla de nuevo, pero ya sus labios tenían el sabor salado de las lágrimas que Pansy bebió con fruición. Pensó que definitivamente había sido algo muy malo lo que le había dicho Lucius Malfoy a su hijo para que éste decidiera marcharse tan repentinamente.

Los insistentes toques en la puerta hicieron que Severus se levantara de la cama maldiciendo.

-No te vayas a ningún lado –le dijo Severus en fingido tono de amenaza al chico que también estaba molesto por la interrupción.

-Pues no te aseguro nada –le dijo juguetón Harry mientras se movía sensualmente sobre la cama–. Si no regresas en exactamente 5 segundos, saldré a buscar a alguien más.

Harry se sorprendió cuando Severus salió corriendo del cuarto sin siquiera buscar algo que ocultara su desnudez y su tremenda erección.

Severus corrió a la puerta dispuesto a gritarle a aquel que se había atrevido a tocar a su puerta mil maldiciones por haberlo alejado de Harry a mitad de su acto de amor, pero se quedó petrificado cuando vio a Sirius. Si el hombre de ojos azules se sorprendió de verlo desnudo y con su erecta virilidad al aire, no hizo la menor demostración. Al contrario, sus ojos resbalaron lentamente por el cuerpo de Severus que se aguantó las ganas de volver a golpearlo cuando se mojó los labios con lujuria y dejó clavada su mirada en el erguido miembro.

-¿Qué desea? –preguntó Severus con rudeza tratando de que Sirius dejara de mirarlo de esa manera.

-Nunca había tenido una bienvenida tan… entusiasta y te agradezco el gesto –Sirius dio un paso hacia delante y Severus se alejó de él–. Aunque me encantaría quedarme para hacer un buen uso de '_eso_'… –su mirada no se había despegado ni un segundo del erecto miembro–. … no puedo hacerlo –volvió a humedecerse los labios–. Sólo vine a decirte que Lucius desea verlos en la cena.

-Ahí estaremos. Adiós –le respondió al tiempo que lo empujaba fuera de la cabaña y le azotaba la puerta en las narices.

Como a Sirius no le gustó la manera por demás brusca con que fue despedido, buscó vengarse de inmediato.

-¡Y NO DEJES DE LLEVAR A TU HUMEDO COMPAÑERO! –gritó Sirius a todo pulmón para asegurarse de que Harry lo escuchara–. ¡ESTOY ANSIANDO VOLVER A ACARICIARLO! –y se alejó riendo desagradablemente.

Severus se quedó parado temblando de rabia y ya estaba a punto de salir para darle una paliza a Sirius cuando una enojada voz lo hizo volverse con prontitud.

-¡Quién era ése y que quiso decir con eso? –Harry lo fulminó con una mirada verde.

-Era el idiota de Sirius Black –Severus se acercó a él deprisa–. No tomes en cuenta lo que dijo.

-¡Qué no lo tome en cuenta? –levantó mucho la voz–. ¡Gritó a los cuatro vientos que te tocó! –el chico sentía como el aire le faltaba por el enfado que sentía–. ¡Lo hizo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –lo miró bastante ofendido–. ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-¡Lo gritó!

-¡Pues me interesa poco si lo hubiera publicado! –se enfadó tanto como el chico por su falta de confianza–. ¡Apenas puedo creer que pienses que voy a permitir que ese imbécil me ponga un dedo encima!

-¡Pues en nada ayuda que seas un exhibicionista! –Harry no sabía porque no podía controlar su enfado.

-¡No lo soy y lo sabes perfectamente! –su mirada se endureció–. Si vine a abrir la puerta sin cubrirme fue para poder volver a tu lado lo más pronto posible.

-¡Sí, claro! –estaba conciente de que estaba siendo injusto, pero el sólo imaginar a otro tocando a su amante, lo enloquecía–. Y seguramente no te pasó por la cabeza que era Sirius Black el que llamaba a la puerta¿verdad?

-No, no lo pensé –caminó hacia su habitación sumamente molesto–. Y cómo veo que no tienes deseos de comportarte con madurez sobre el tema, será mejor que…

-¡Me estás diciendo inmaduro? –se puso frente a él a la velocidad del rayo.

-Sí –trató de seguir adelante, pero Harry no se lo permitió.

-¡Entonces ser maduro significa que tengo que quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando alguien se atreve a tocarte¡¡¡Es la segunda vez que lo hace!

-¡No me tocó! –casi le gritó–. ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

-¡Pero lo gritó! –insistió.

Severus respiró profundamente varias veces tratando de controlar su enojo.

-Mira, Harry –lo tomó de los hombros–. Sabes que te amo y precisamente por eso jamás permitiría que él u otro hombre me tocaran con atrevimiento. Soy tuyo y de nadie más.

-¿Me lo juras? –su ira apenas estaba comenzando a aplacarse.

-Te lo juro, mi amor –lo abrazó tentativamente–. Ya no estés enojado, por favor.

-Ya estoy tranquilo¡pero ese idiota va a escucharme!

-A ti y a mí –sentenció Severus con seriedad–. Sé que dijo eso sólo para crear problemas entre nosotros, pero no va a lograrlo¿verdad?

-No, no va a hacerlo –le sonrió con culpabilidad–. ¿Me perdonas por haber dudado de ti?

-Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que volvamos a la cama para continuar lo que dejamos inconcluso –le sonrió con sensualidad.

-Con todo gusto, cielo –ahora fue su turno de arrastrar a Severus hasta la cama y no lo dejó salir de ahí si no hasta que fue hora de asistir a la cena.

Lucius veía con enfado a Draco que ya le había comunicado que dejaría la isla al día siguiente. La pareja no había podido hacerlo esa misma tarde como era su intención porque les informaron que no había transporte aéreo nocturno y no había ningún hotel decente en la pequeña población donde estaba el aeropuerto. Pansy había lamentado su mala suerte, pero se mantuvo serena ante el pensamiento de que ya pronto se vería libre de sus molestos parientes políticos. Sirius estaba parado en un apartado rincón regodeándose con la imagen de Severus completamente desnudo. Definitivamente estaba ardiendo de deseo por ese hombre, pero controló su desmedida ansiedad con el pensamiento de que muy pronto también Harry Potter moriría. Sí, había incluído al chico en sus pensamientos homicidas pues sabía que mientras estuviera con vida, jamás lograría que Severus volteara a verlo siquiera.

La puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de todos los presentes y Lucius se adelantó con la mano extendida hacia los recién llegados.

-¡Me alegro que hayan podido venir! –dijo el rubio con exagerada alegría–. Y también que hayan traído a este pequeñín –pellizcó la mejilla de Alex que sólo se le quedó viendo con gesto malhumorado.

Al niño no le había gustado que lo despertaran, pero Harry no tenía la menor intención de dejarlo en manos ajenas así como tampoco iba a permitir que Severus asistiera a esa cena solo… no fuera a ser que Sirius volviera a echársele encima.

-¡Ven a ver a esta preciosidad, Draco! –Lucius llamó a su hijo que lo miró con inmenso fastidio–. Quiero que conozcas a Alexander –el rubio se acercó a ellos de mala gana–. ¿Verdad que es hermoso?

Draco miró con indiferencia al niño, pero se quedó petrificado al observarlo de cerca. Lucius vio con satisfacción como el poco color que tenían las mejillas de su hijo huía dejándolo aún más pálido de lo que era. Todos vieron la reacción del joven y esto provocó diferentes emociones. Pansy miró a su esposo con preocupación al ver su extrema palidez, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el pequeño Alex la comprensión llegó a su mente como un relámpago y tuvo que sentarse pues sintió que la inconciencia estaba a punto de alcanzarla. Sirius no pudo disimular del todo su odio y se le quedó viendo al niño con fuego en los ojos.

Harry apenas se contuvo para no salir corriendo de la cabaña al ver la forma en que todos se le quedaban viendo a su hijo. Todas y cada una de las miradas eran bastante atemorizantes… la emocionada de Lucius, la perpleja de Draco, la desesperada de Pansy y la encendida de Sirius. En un acto reflejo de protección, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás alejando a Alex de los dos rubios que no le despegaban la vista al niño que se removió incómodo en los brazos de su padre… no le gustó sentirse observado de esa manera.

Severus también se dio cuenta de la tensión de la familia Malfoy y sólo le tomó unos segundos comprender la situación. Miró con atención a los dos hombres rubios antes mirar a Alex y de sus labios escapó una ahogada exclamación de asombro… ¡eran idénticos! Los tres compartían los mismos atractivos y elegantes rasgos, el lacio rubio platino y los hermosos ojos grises. Volteó a ver a su pareja para ver si se había dado cuenta de que Alex era el vivo retrato de Draco Malfoy, pero en los ojos verdes sólo pudo ver la desconfianza. Queriendo romper el contacto visual que los otros tenían sobre el niño se puso a propósito frente a Harry.

-Lamentamos mucho llegar tarde –dijo Severus tratando de llamar la atención hacia su persona.

-¡Oh, no! No se preocupe –le dijo Lucius que fue el primero en regresar al mundo–. No fue mucho tiempo en realidad.

-¿Pasamos a la mesa entonces? –dio un paso al frente obligando a Draco a moverse.

El joven rubio entonces pareció revivir y de inmediato volteó a ver a su esposa que no pudo sostenerle la mirada y agachó la cabeza sintiéndose muy mal por la culpabilidad que brillaba en las profundidades grises. Todo entonces sucedió en cámara lenta para Draco. Si antes Severus pensó que parecía un zombi, ahora sí se estaba comportando como tal. Se sentó al lado de su padre y de Pansy con la mirada perdida sin atreverse a mirar al niño que tenía frente a si y tampoco a su esposa que no sabía que hacer para hacerle comprender que no pasaba nada… ella le había prometido que estaría junto a él pasara lo que pasara y pensaba cumplirlo.

Pansy había visto al niño con anterioridad, pero no le había llamado la atención su cabello rubio platino y como después no pudo verle el rostro, ya que el pequeño lo había escondido en el pecho de Harry para llorar, dejó de pensar en él. Pero ahora que tenía a su lado a un enfurruñado Alex, no podía negar el hecho de que era un Malfoy. Sintió como su corazón se destrozaba al ver al hijo que aquella desconocida había logrado darle a su esposo mientras que ella sólo podía soñar con hacer eso. Luchó con denuedo para apartar las lágrimas que ya llenaban sus ojos y le sonrió a Harry cuando éste le dijo algo que no entendió.

Otro que ya se había recuperado del todo era Sirius y comenzó a hablar con jovialidad de trivialidades tratando de que Alex dejara de ser el centro de atención. Estaba sentado al otro lado de Lucius y tenía a su izquierda a Severus que sentó junto a él a pesar de la mirada de enojo que le había mandado su pareja, pero definitivamente el vulcanólogo no iba a permitir que el hombre de ojos azules se acercara demasiado a Alex. Había visto la mirada azul llena de odio hacia el niño y casi como si alguien se lo estuviera diciendo al oído, supo lo que significaba Alex en sus intereses personales y eso convertía a Sirius Black en un hombre peligroso… muy peligroso.

Sobre la mesa había diferentes platillos de aspecto suculento y comenzaron a cenar. Alex estaba muy malhumorado, tanto porque lo habían despertado como por el ambiente que se sentía en el comedor, y aventaba la mano de Harry que trataba de que comiera algo.

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo, Alex? –le preguntó Harry en voz baja empezando a perder la paciencia–. Ya pronto volverás a dormir, pero tienes que comer algo, cielo.

Trató nuevamente de darle alimento, pero Alex viró la cabeza con obstinación.

-Si no quiere comer, no lo obligues –intervino Pansy casi contra su voluntad–. No pasa nada si se salta una comida.

-Es que ya serían dos –le contestó Harry triste–. En la montaña no quiso comer nada y luego se durmió.

-Puedo asegurarte que no va a matarse de hambre –su voz llamó la atención de Alex que volteó a verla.

El niño le robó el corazón a la chica en un segundo cuando le sonrió tan encantadoramente como lo hacía Draco.

-¿Me lo dejarías cargar? –pidió Pansy sintiendo de pronto una gran necesidad de tener entre sus brazos al hijo de su amado.

Tanto Severus como Draco saltaron ante la petición, pero Harry le pasó a Pansy al niño con confianza. Era cierto, no le había gustado la mirada que también ella le había mandado al niño, pero en su interior sabía que la chica jamás le haría daño a su hijo. A Alex no le importó el cambio de brazos y como hizo cuando Severus lo cargó por primera vez, enredó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Pansy y recargó su mejilla en la de ella. La chica lo abrazó con cuidado maravillándose con la sensación de tener un pedacito de Draco entre sus brazos y escondió la cara en el cabello rubio, tanto como para olerlo como para esconder las lágrimas que ya corrían sin control por sus mejillas.

'_Tú deberías ser mi hijo, Alex_' –pensó la chica con desconsuelo–. '_No sabes cuánto te amaría si tuviera la dicha de poder tenerte entre mis brazos el resto de mi vida. ¡Oh, Alex¡Alex! Cómo quisiera que fueras mi hijo_' –ahogó un sollozo en su garganta.

A Harry le llamó la atención la forma en que la chica abrazaba a Alex. Podía distinguir amor, ansiedad, dolor. De pronto recordó que Severus le había dicho que ella no podía tener hijos.

'_Pobrecita. Seguro está pensando que nunca podrá tener un bebé como Alex_' –y se enterneció aún más cuando vio sus lágrimas correr.

-Se siente bien tener un niño entre los brazos¿verdad, Pansy? –dijo Sirius con veneno en la voz no pudiendo dejar pasar la oportunidad de lanzar un ataque más sobre la chica y menos aún viéndola tan vulnerable como estaba en ese momento–. Es una lástima que no puedas tener hijos.

Pansy levantó la cara con rapidez sin importarle descubrir sus lágrimas y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Eres un cerdo! –le dijo la chica furiosa sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Sirius que sólo acertó a quedársele viendo con los ojos muy abiertos–. Todo este tiempo has disfrutado con mi sufrimiento de no poder ser madre, pero se acabó. Ya no seguirás lastimándome.

-N-no… no sé de qué estás hablando –tartamudeó Sirius todavía impactado–. Tú sabes que yo sufro tanto como Draco por…

-¡No mientas! –alzó la voz y Alex se separó de Pansy para mirar a Sirius con curiosidad–. A ti no te importa nadie. Ni Draco, ni el Sr. Lucius y mucho menos yo. A ti lo único que te interesa es seguir al frente de la empresa de mi suegro y das gracias al cielo todos los días porque Draco no se interesa en el negocio y porque no existe otro heredero que pueda quitarte ese privilegio.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –negó Sirius con inseguridad… no sabía reaccionar con rapidez cuando era descubierto.

-¡Claro que es cierto! –la chica callada y sumisa había desaparecido ante la incredulidad del hombre de ojos azules–. Podré parecer estúpida, pero no lo soy. Aparte de torturarme hasta el cansancio, también te has dedicado a desangrar al Sr. Lucius –ante esta declaración Sirius perdió el color–. Sé muchas cosas de ti que le interesaran a mi suegro. ¿Serás capaz de explicarle cómo te has vuelto rico a sus costillas?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Pansy? –intervino Lucius mirando alternativamente a la chica y a Sirius que parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla.

-No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para que se las diga, Sr. Lucius, pero puedo asegurarle que no va a gustarle lo que voy a decirle.

-¡Ah¡Ya veo tu juego, Pansy! –Sirius por fin pudo hablar–. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Lucius? Esta loca sólo está tratando de crear problemas entre nosotros.

-¡No llames loca a mi esposa, tío Sirius! –explotó Draco golpeando la mano sobre la mesa sobresaltando a todos menos a Alex que miraba a los que estaban discutiendo con suma atención–. ¡Y mucho menos en mi presencia!

-Entonces crees que estoy alardeando¿eh? –siguió diciendo Pansy con la mirada brillante por el enojo que sentía–. ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que se las diga en este momento?

-Por mí puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana –declaró Sirius con cinismo, pero estaba temblando por dentro–. No tengo nada que ocultar.

Si la chica en verdad sabía tanto como decía, iba a crearle muchos problemas con Lucius y eso no le convenía, pero tenía que jugarse esa carta para seguir teniendo la confianza del hombre rubio.

-¿Por dónde empezaré? –Pansy fingió pensar haciendo que las manos de Sirius comenzaran a sudar por los nervios–. ¡Ah, ya sé! Por lo más sencillo –clavó su mirada oscura en la azul–. ¿Dónde quedaron los 2 millones de libras que pagó el seguro por la muerte de la mamá de Draco?

-Jamás hubo tal pago, niña tonta –dijo Sirius respirando con tranquilidad por un momento–. Su muerte fue declarada como suicidio y por lo tanto, no hubo indemnización.

-¿Entonces porque los abogados de la aseguradora hablaron por teléfono para que se les liquidara los trámites finales por haber pagado la suma asegurada? –preguntó con fingida dulzura y a Sirius otra vez se le fue el color del rostro–. ¿Y dónde está el Sr. Amos Diggory que fue el que hizo el retiro en el banco por medio de un poder que tú le diste?

-No sé de qué estás hablando –negó Sirius con voz estrangulada–. Ni siquiera conozco a ese hombre que mencionas.

-Tú sabes que sí, Sirius –le guiñó un ojo lleno de malicia.

Los hasta ahora silenciosos Harry y Severus, vieron como las manos de Lucius se crispaban de ira. Apenas se estaban conteniendo en salir y escapar de esa incómoda situación. Les parecía que estaban de más en esa agria discusión familiar, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era así.

-¡Y por qué no me habías dicho esto antes, Pansy? –le reclamó sumamente enojado Lucius a la chica–. Si sabías que Sirius me ha estado robando¿¡por qué diablos no me dijiste nada? –ahora fue él el que golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? –Pansy levantó la barbilla con desafío–. ¿En qué momento se ganó usted mi lealtad? Me hizo la vida imposible desde que llegué a vivir a su casa. No le bastó con decirme a cada momento que era la peor elección que pudo haber hecho su hijo para casarse, si no que también obligó a Draco a acostarse con esa chica para que usted tuviera a su tan ansiado heredero. ¡Y en verdad no sabe cuánto lo odio por eso! –sus ojos reflejaban sus palabras–. Y no por haberlo forzado a tener relaciones sexuales con una completa desconocida sino por el daño que le hizo a su hijo –su mano buscó la temblorosa del joven rubio que quería que el suelo se abriera en ese momento y se lo tragara… ¡Pansy sabía sobre su infidelidad!–. Lo hundió en un mar de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento del que no ha podido salir. ¡Cómo fue capaz de obligarlo a hacer eso? El hecho de que Alexander esté en este momento alumbrando al mundo con su presencia, no recompensa el hecho de que mi amado esposo se sienta inmensamente desgraciado. ¡Y todo por su culpa! –se volvió repentinamente hacia Harry que todavía no comprendía el papel que jugaba su hijo en toda esa discusión–. Nunca permitas que ese viejo demente y obsesivo le ponga una mano encima a tu hijo, Harry –le devolvió al niño que seguía viendo la discusión con inmensa curiosidad–. Él jamás querrá a Alex con sinceridad. Lo único que le interesa es tener alguien a quién esclavizar y atarlo a sus deseos.

Cayó un pesado silencio cuando Harry se levantó con lentitud de la silla mientras miraba a los demás como si fueran un hato de locos escapados del manicomio, pero no bien se había retirado de la mesa cuando Lucius se levantó de improviso.

-¡No¡No te llevarás a mi nieto! –le gritó con un extraño brillo en los ojos grises–. ¡Me costó mucho trabajo que el inútil de mi hijo me lo diera para que ahora me lo quieras arrebatar! –rodeó la mesa con rapidez tratando de detener a Harry que ya estaba por salir de la habitación.

Severus ya también se había levantado, pero no pudo impedir que las manos de Lucius atraparan una regordeta piernita y tirara con fuerza de ella logrando que Alex gritara de dolor. Oír gritar a su hijo, hizo que a Harry le hirviera la sangre y sin más le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro a Lucius que tuvo que soltar al niño. El chico moreno entonces salió corriendo de la cabaña como alma que lleva el diablo.

A partir de ese momento, el comedor se convirtió en un pandemonium en el que todos gritaban y se recriminaban entre sí. El primero en abandonar la habitación fue Severus, pero no antes de advertirle a Lucius que se mantuviera alejado de Harry y de Alex. Sirius fue arrojado fuera por el hombre rubio que le gritó que lo refundiría en la cárcel por el resto de su vida por haberse atrevido a robarle. Draco y Pansy se fueron tomados de la mano tras prometerle a Lucius que jamás volvería a verlos.

-¡Sí, lárguense! –les gritó Lucius desde la puerta a la pareja que se alejaba–. ¡Ya no eres mi hijo, Draco¿¡Lo oíste¿¡Para qué diablos querría a un hijo como tú¡Eres un completo inútil¡Sigue atado a esa bruja que ni siquiera es una mujer completa! –volvió a entrar a la cabaña y azotó la puerta con fuerza a sus espaldas–. Ya tengo a Alex y es todo lo que me interesa. Ese niño va a vivir conmigo así tenga que arrancarle los brazos a ese muchachito idiota para que me lo entregue.

Y se tomó de un trago la primera copa de vino que encontró sobre la mesa.


	9. Capitulo IX

Volcán (9/12)

Clasificación R

Parejas Harry/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Hola Melissa! Me alegra saber que te está gustando la historia ; ) … ya pongo más, gracias por leer… un beso

**Capítulo IX.**

Severus llegó corriendo hasta la cabaña que ocupaba con Harry y no se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta asegurada.

-¡Harry! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Soy yo! –le gritó Severus al tiempo que tocaba.

Un pálido rostro se asomó por la puerta entreabierta, pero un poco de color volvió a las mejillas de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba solo.

-¡Oh, Severus! –Harry se arrojó en los brazos de su amante apenas éste puso un pie dentro de la cabaña–. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¡Ese hombre pudo lastimar a mi hijo!

-Te dije que esa familia era de cuidado, pero no te preocupes –Severus acarició el rostro de su amado con inmensa ternura–. Mañana mismo nos iremos de aquí y no tendrás que volver a ver a ninguno de ellos.

-Pero no entiendo nada –se dejó llevar hasta el sofá donde el niño rubio estaba sentado rodeado de cojines–. ¿Por qué el Sr. Malfoy dijo que Alex era su nieto?

-Porque lo es, amor –al chico se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el piso–. Déjame explicarte lo que pienso que fue lo que sucedió –se acomodó en el sofá para quedar de frente al joven–. Obviamente sólo son conjeturas, pero creo que lo que voy a decirte se ajusta bastante a la realidad –se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir–. Pienso que el Sr. Malfoy llevó a su hijo con tu amiga Hermione para que la dejara embarazada y así poder tener el nieto que tanto desea –si acaso era posible, Harry se quedó aún más con la boca abierta–. Por lo que dijo Pansy, ese joven fue obligado a tener relaciones con tu amiga y no porque realmente quisiera tener un hijo con ella… él se ve sinceramente enamorado de su esposa. Me imagino que después hubo problemas entre Hermione y el Sr. Malfoy. Tal vez discutieron por dinero y ella se negó a entregarle a Alex a final de cuentas. En su lugar, decidió dejártelo a ti.

Harry bajó la cabeza y de sus ojos verdes escaparon algunas lágrimas.

-Tienes razón –aceptó con dolor el chico–. Hermione me confesó antes de morir a lo que se dedicaba, pero no me dijo que Alex fuera el resultado de un negocio –se tapó la cara con las dos manos–. Pensé que simplemente había… sucedido. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer algo así? ¿¡Cómo? Siempre pensé que era… que era… buena persona.

-No te tortures, cielo –Severus lo acunó en sus brazos–. Tal vez ella actúo equivocadamente al aceptar servir de incubadora, pero al final hizo lo correcto al no vender a su hijo a Lucius Malfoy.

-Me duele mucho pensar que Hermione fuera así –sollozó con fuerza en el pecho de su amante–. Me entristeció saber que se prostituía, pero jamás pensé que fuera capaz de vender a su propio… hijo –sus lágrimas se convirtieron en un torrente que Severus no intentó detener y se dedicó a sostener al chico que se estremecía sin control entre sus brazos–. ¡Hermione! ¿¡Cómo pudiste ser capaz de siquiera pensar en vender a tu hijo? –era la continua pregunta que salía de sus temblorosos labios.

No fue sino mucho tiempo después que se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para poder cargar a Alex sin temor a que se le cayera… sentía todo el cuerpo sin fuerzas. El niño se había mantenido a la expectativa mientras escuchaba los sollozos, pero al ver como las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de su padre y, sabiendo que algo malo estaba sucediendo, se puso a llorar con él.

-Shhh. No cielo, no llores –lo tranquilizó Harry–. Ya papi está bien. Tranquilo. ¿Tienes hambre, cariño? ¿Quieres tu leche? –trataba por todos los medios de sonreírle al niño que ya había dejado de llorar, pero lo miraba con expresión confundida.

-Dámelo, Harry –Severus le quitó al niño con delicadeza–. Tú descansa mientras le preparo su biberón.

El chico dejó que Severus se llevara a Alex a la cocineta mientras él se tendía en el sofá y dejaba correr de nueva cuenta sus lágrimas. Aún no podía creer que Hermione, su amiga del alma, hubiera sido capaz de… ¡No! Ya no quería pensar en ella y en su horrible comportamiento. Ahora debía pensar la forma de mantener alejado a Lucius Malfoy de Alex… había visto brillar en sus ojos la locura y la obsesión de quedarse con su hijo. Él no iba a permitir que se le acercara ni a dos metros de distancia y mucho menos que tratara de quitárselo.

Sirius se movía furioso por su habitación maldiciendo en voz alta a Pansy y su gran boca.

-¡Esa maldita acaba de destruir por lo que he luchado todo este tiempo! ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita seas, Pansy! Pero no voy a permitir que se me arrebate lo que he logrado. ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Tengo que deshacerme de todos ellos antes de que alguien más se entere de que Lucius está pensando en denunciarme por fraude –se acercó a su maleta y sacó con brusquedad todo su contenido dejando todo el piso a su alrededor en completo desorden.

Hurgó en la parte baja de la valija y abrió un compartimiento secreto. Del interior sacó dos frasquitos pequeños que dejó sobre la cama antes de sacar una pistola. Revisó que estuviera cargada antes de sacar otros dos cartuchos de repuesto. Todo lo guardó en un pequeño maletín antes de entrar al baño para mudarse de ropa. Al cabo de 10 minutos, Sirius salió de la cabaña y fue hasta el embarcadero donde estaban anclados dos pequeños yates que se utilizaban cuando los clientes del hotel querían salir a bucear. Abordó uno de ellos y bajó de él al cabo de una hora. Su rostro no llevaba ninguna expresión, pero sus ojos azules brillaban de maldad cuando forzó la puerta de la cabaña de Lucius.

Pansy se estiró en la cama y sonrió feliz cuando una cálida mano la tomó del trasero para acercarla al delgado cuerpo de su esposo.

-Gracias, Pansy –le dijo por milésima vez el rubio a la chica.

-Ya no lo digas, mi amor –le puso un dedo sobre los labios para obligarlo a callar–. Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado y si ni tú papá ni Sirius lograron que te dejara, ¿por qué piensas que un ángel como Alex lo haría?

-Tú eres el ángel, amor mío –la tomó de la nuca para acercar sus labios a los de él–. Siento que no merezco tu amor –le dio un beso muy tierno.

-Mereces todo el amor del mundo, cariño. Eres un ser humano increíble, además de guapo por supuesto –dijo con picardía provocando la risa del rubio–. Me siento muy afortunada por haberte conocido y le agradezco a Dios todos los días por eso.

-Pero una vez te engañé –la tristeza volvió a posarse en los ojos grises.

-No, no lo hiciste –fue su turno de besarlo–. Tal vez tu cuerpo estaba con esa mujer, pero tu corazón se quedó conmigo.

-¡Pero qué romántico! –dijo una cínica voz haciendo que la pareja se sentara sobresaltada en la cama–. Se oyen tan cursis que me dan ganas de vomitar.

-¡Tío Sirius! ¿¡Qué haces aquí? –Draco pronto se recuperó de la sorpresa de ver al hombre violando su intimidad–. ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a entrar de esa manera? ¡Vete ahora mismo!

-No, querido sobrino –Sirius dejó ver la pistola que llevaba en su mano derecha y Pansy ahogó un grito de espanto–. No me iré sin ustedes. ¡Vístanse de inmediato!

-¿¡Qué diablos pretendes? –el rubio se levantó de la cama y avanzó amenazadoramente hacia su tío que lo hizo detenerse al apuntar directamente al pecho de Pansy.

-No des un paso más, Draco –la chica casi se desmaya de la impresión de verse encañonada–. No quieras pasarte de listo ni hacerte el héroe, ¿me entendiste? –el rubio no tuvo otro remedio que asentir con la cabeza mientras sentía como la furia corría por toda su cuerpo–. Apresúrate a vestirse si no quieres ver a Pansy bañada en sangre.

Draco abrió y cerró los puños lleno de impotencia, pero no podía menos que obedecer al hombre que seguía apuntando a su esposa y los dos se vistieron con movimientos torpes. Una vez que la pareja estuvo cubierta, Sirius tomó a Pansy de la cintura y la acercó con brusquedad hacia él ocultando la pistola entre sus cuerpos.

-Un solo movimiento en falso, Draco y dejo a tu mujer más seca de lo que ya está, ¿entendiste? –un par de ojos grises lo miraron con franco odio–. ¿¡Entendiste, mocoso idiota? –volvió a preguntar Sirius con impaciencia.

-Sí, entendí –replicó Draco con los dientes apretados.

Sirius lo hizo caminar delante de ellos y los llevó directamente al embarcadero. Abordaron uno de los yates y los hizo dejar la cubierta. Una vez abajo los amordazó y los ató con firmeza antes de abandonarlos. Draco luchó y luchó por deshacerse de sus ataduras, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse las muñecas. Vio como Pansy lloraba bajito y como pudo se acercó a ella para infundirle confianza. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que Sirius les tenía preparado, pero temblaron al oír nuevos pasos sobre cubierta y abrieron mucho los ojos cuando vieron que Harry y Severus habían sido secuestrados como ellos, sólo que esta vez el amenazado con la pistola era el pequeño Alex. El odio hacia Sirius aumentó en el pecho de Pansy al ver como el hombre mantenía la pistola junto al costado del bebé que lo miraba malhumorado.

Severus había dormido a Alex para darle la oportunidad de Harry de recuperarse del todo y volvió a su lado en el sofá para reconfortarlo con sus besos y sus caricias. No estuvieron mucho tiempo ahí y Severus dejó ir a su amante cuando éste le dijo que quería dormir con su hijo. Sabía que iba a extrañar su suave cuerpo junto a él, pero también comprendía que el chico no tuviera deseos de tener sexo después del tremendo golpe que había recibido al enterarse del abominable comportamiento de su querida amiga Hermione. No pudo conciliar el sueño en mucho tiempo y se despertó sobresaltado cuando escuchó el grito de terror de Harry.

Se levantó como resorte para correr enseguida al cuarto contiguo y se quedó congelado al ver como Sirius Black tenía al pequeño Alex amenazado con una pistola. Fue muy difícil para él quedarse quieto como le rogaba Harry para que Sirius no lastimara a su pequeño y fueron obligados a dirigirse al embarcadero. Los dos vulcanólogos se sorprendieron mucho al encontrar a la pareja de esposos ahí y voltearon a ver a Sirius que tenía una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

-Cariño… –Sirius le habló dulzonamente a Severus que entrecerró los ojos sintiendo furia por la forma en que se dirigió a él–. … ata a tu asqueroso amante, pero hazlo correctamente porque si veo que quieres hacer un truco el pagano será este pequeño muñeco, ¿está claro?

Severus no se dignó en contestarle y tomó las cuerdas que le señalaba Sirius. Le pidió perdón con la mirada a Harry antes de atarlo con firmeza. Sujetó las muñecas detrás de su espalda y también sus tobillos para luego ayudarlo a sentarse en el suelo junto a Pansy que le mandó una mirada desesperada al chico de ojos verdes.

-Ahora es tu turno, guapo –dijo Sirius al tiempo que dejaba en el suelo a Alex, pero sin dejar de apuntarlo con la pistola–. Arrodíllate, pon la cabeza en el piso y tus manos en la espalda.

Severus obedeció pensando si podría aprovechar el momento en que Sirius dejara la pistola para atarlo y tratar de escapar de esa horrible situación.

-Ni siquiera intentes lo que estás pensando, Dr. Snape –le advirtió Sirius–. No voy a dejar la pistola en ningún momento y debes saber que soy ambidiestro además de campeón de tiro 10 años consecutivos en mi club. Puedo hacer 5 tiros seguidos sin ningún problema y ponerles una bala en la frente a todos y cada uno de ustedes en un parpadeo.

Severus volteó a ver a Draco para buscar confirmación a las palabras de Sirius y dejó de lado sus intenciones cuando el rubio le confirmó con la cabeza que su tío estaba diciendo la verdad. Sintió como las cuerdas eran enredadas en sus extremidades con excesiva fuerza antes de ser colocado al lado del rubio.

-Bien. Ahora que ya todos estamos a bordo, es hora de partir a un divertido viaje de placer –Sirius rió con maldad–. El último para todos ustedes, me temo.

-No le haga daño a Alex, por favor –se atrevió a decir Harry, pero de inmediato una sonora bofetada le cruzó el rostro.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a dirigirme la palabra, imbécil! –le escupió las palabras en la cara–. El primero que va a morir es él y te daré el honor de verlo ahogarse –a Harry se le fue el color del rostro.

-Te descubrirán, Black –dijo Severus tan asustado como Harry por la amenaza del hombre, pero supo ocultarlo–. No puedes asesinar a 5 personas y creer que saldrás impune.

-¡Claro que puedo, cielo! –ahora se acercó a Severus y le pasó una mano groseramente por la entrepierna–. Y a ti te dejaré ver como muere tu gran amor. De hecho, tú serás el último en morir. Pensaba dejarte vivir, pero eso sería muy peligroso –aumentó la presión sobre la virilidad del hombre que se guardó un gesto de dolor cuando fue lastimado–. Es una lástima que no pueda cobrarme en tu cuerpo el golpe que me diste, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo para darme un acostón contigo aunque seas tan apetecible –le pasó la lengua por la mejilla antes de amordazarlo con excesiva fuerza.

Sirius revisó concienzudamente las ataduras de Harry antes de amordazarlo como a todos los demás. Después de confirmar que sus prisioneros estuvieran completamente inmovilizados, tomó a Alex con suma brusquedad de la ropa y subió con él a cubierta dejando abajo a cuatro aterrorizadas personas preguntándose con desesperación si había salvación para ellos.

Lucius tenía todo el cuerpo adormecido y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Sentía como la vida se le escapaba de las manos, pero no podía permitir que Sirius se saliera con la suya. El hombre había entrado a su habitación en la noche y aprovechando que estaba dormido, le inyectó una sustancia desconocida que lo dejó sin fuerzas. El primo de su esposa entonces se sentó frente a él y le explicó con lujo de detalles todos los negocios sucios que había estado haciendo y la furia lo envolvió al enterarse de que él lo había mantenido enfermo durante todo ese tiempo al administrarle cianuro con regularidad. Sirius se vanaglorió de ser un envenenador consumado y que Narcisa también había perecido por su causa. Cuando el hombre acabó de contarle todas y cada una de sus canalladas pasadas y futuras, lo tomó de un brazo y le inyectó otra sustancia.

-Qué lástima, Lucius –Sirius dejó la jeringa en el buró de noche–. Serás una cifra más de la gente que muere a causa de una sobredosis de heroína, pero no te preocupes demasiado. No habrá nadie que llore tu pérdida porque Draco y su patética esposa te seguirán al infierno en un par de horas más –rió con pura maldad–. ¡Ah, me olvidaba! También tu mal nacido nieto los acompañará en ese viaje sin retorno –y salió de la habitación aún riendo.

El rubio rodó por la cama y se quedó un momento tirado en el suelo tratando de respirar, pero el aire apenas llegaba a sus pulmones. Todo giraba a su alrededor sin parar, pero se obligó a arrastrarse por la habitación para llegar hasta la sala. Una vez ahí volvió a hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar a la puerta que daba al exterior. Sudando como nunca antes, logró ponerse de rodillas para alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió con no poco esfuerzo. Ya sintiendo que no podía más se derrumbó sobre el piso mientras rogaba con todo su ser que alguien acertara a pasar por ahí antes de que muriera y así impedir que Sirius asesinara a su amado hijo y a su nieto. Sí… amaba a Draco entrañablemente, pero jamás supo demostrarle su amor y ahora era demasiado tarde para pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le había hecho, pero al menos intentaría salvarlo de ese desquiciado hombre que era Sirius Black.

La lancha corría veloz y Alex escondía el rostro en el pecho de Sirius protegiendo sus ojos del aire que lo azotaba sin parar. La oscuridad que había sido cómplice del hombre en su canalla secuestro, se había marchado hacía apenas una hora y ahora el sol iluminaba un extenso panorama que no mostraba señales de vida. Eso llenaba de gozo a Sirius… nadie sería testigo de cómo asesinaría a todos aquellos que se habían atrevido a tratar de arrebatarle millones de libras. A Sirius le habría gustado arrojar al mar a Alex desde que se encontraron lejos de la costa, pero no quería dejar de mirar el terror que sabía se pintaría en los ojos verdes de Harry al ver como su bebé se hundía sin remedio en las azules y transparentes aguas del Caribe.

Sonrió de pura maldad al ver que su plan para deshacerse del linaje Malfoy caminaba sobre ruedas. A Lucius lo encontrarían muerto en poco tiempo y la autopsia descubriría la heroína en su sangre. Antes de dejar la villa les dijo a los empleados que Draco y su esposa habían partido muy temprano esa mañana y nadie se daría cuenta de su desaparición hasta después de mucho tiempo y entonces sería demasiado tarde para que lo relacionaran con ellos. Sobre los vulcanólogos, pensaba que esa era la parte más sencilla. Ya se encargaría de decirle a todo el mundo que habían salido a hacer un reconocimiento en el mar y serían declarados muertos cuando no aparecieran. Todos pensarían que los tiburones fueron los responsables de su muerte.

'_Y hablando de tiburones_…' –apagó el motor del yate–. '_Ya llegamos a la zona_'

Se retiró de la cabina de mando y bajó a la cubierta. Con Alex todavía en brazos escudriñó el mar en busca de alguna aleta, pero no había ninguna a la vista.

-Serías una excelente carnada para llamarlos, corazón –pellizcó duramente la mejilla del niño que hizo una expresión de dolor, pero no lloró–. Pero no puedo privar a tu papá del espectáculo de verte morir.

Todavía hizo algunos preparativos sobre la cubierta antes de bajar por sus prisioneros.


	10. Capitulo X

Volcán (10/12)

Clasificación R

Parejas Harry/Severus

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Hola de nuevo Melissa! Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero me fue imposible : ( pero ya dejo otro capitulito… bye.

**Capítulo X.**

El viaje no había durado mucho, pero a Harry se le hizo una eternidad pensando lo que podría estarle haciendo ese loco a su pequeñito. Muchas lágrimas de impotencia salieron de sus ojos verdes y como Draco, luchó con denuedo por soltarse de sus ataduras, pero no lo consiguió. Severus se arrastró a su lado y se pusieron espalda con espalda tratando de liberarse mutuamente, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y no tuvieron otra opción más que esperar a ver lo que Sirius Black les tenía preparado.

Los corazones de los cuatro latieron apresuradamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que Sirius había apagado el motor del yate y se detenía. Escucharon sus pasos apresurados por toda la cubierta y se preguntaron adonde los habría llevado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su captor bajara al camarote donde los tenía encerrados y a Harry el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando vio que Alex se encontraba bien. Tal vez su mejilla izquierda estaba algo roja, pero nada más.

-Hora del espectáculo, muchachos –los ojos de Sirius brillaron con diversión al ver que Severus se encontraba al lado de Harry–. Con que tratando de escapar, ¿eh? –le soltó una tremenda patada en el costado al chico provocando la ira sorda de Severus–. Esto es para que aprendas que no estoy jugando, idiota.

Harry se dobló de dolor y mordió su mordaza para ahogar un sollozo… no quería darle a ese desquiciado hombre el placer de oírlo quejarse. Sirius de nueva cuenta dejó a Alex en el suelo y jalando con fuerza los cabellos de Pansy, la obligó a pararse. La chica gimió por su brusquedad. Sin la menor delicadeza, el hombre liberó sus manos y su boca. Pansy se masajeó las muñecas tratando de que la circulación volviera a sus entumecidos dedos.

-Desata los tobillos de todos, pero nada más –Sirius volvió a cargar a Alex–. Ya sabes lo que le pasará al hijo de Draco si intentas hacer algo estúpido.

Pansy lo miró con intenso odio, pero no le dijo nada. Liberó sus propios tobillos antes de arrodillarse frente a su esposo y desatarlo. Hizo lo mismo con Harry y con Severus.

-Ayúdalos a levantarse –ordenó Sirius y Pansy lo obedeció–. Suban a cubierta para que disfruten por última vez del sol del Caribe, caballeros –rió desagradablemente antes de indicarle a Pansy que caminara delante de él.

Los tres hombres lo siguieron escaleras arriba y aunque el sol los deslumbró no dejaron de ver a Sirius que ya había vuelto a dejar a Alex en el suelo.

-Fue muy difícil decidir quién moriría primero –la malvada sonrisa de Sirius era enorme–. Si la idiota de tu esposa, querido sobrino –dio un paso hacia la chica que retrocedió tratando de alejarse de él–. O este mocoso –movió un pie hacia el niño.

Harry se sobresaltó al pensar que iba a patearlo como a él, pero no. Sirius simplemente lo movió para que quedara de frente a él.

-Realmente fue difícil, ¿pero que creen? ¡La chica ganó! –se movió con rapidez y tomó con saña los cabellos de Pansy obligándola a arrodillarse a sus pies–. Me has causado muchos problemas, imbécil. ¿Por qué simplemente no te colgaste del primer árbol que tuviste a la mano cuando te dejé estéril?

-¿¡Qué? –a Pansy se le olvidó el dolor repentinamente–. ¿¡Qué tú me dejaste… estéril?

-¡Claro que sí! Hay un médico que me ha servido bien durante estos años. He tenido que darle mucho dinero, pero no me ha quedado mal en ningún momento. Él fue el que te esterilizó cuando te llevé a su clínica después de atropellaron '_accidentalmente_' –rió con crueldad aumentando aún más el odio de todos los que lo rodeaban–. También me ayudó al certificar que la muerte de Narcisa fue suicidio cuando claramente fue asesinada por mí.

-¿¡La mataste? –Pansy pronunció en voz alta los pensamientos de Draco.

El rubio se movió para tratar de golpear de alguna manera a ese hombre que declaraba con tanta sangre fría que había asesinado a su madre.

-¡¡¡Quieto ahí, Draco! –la mano armada de Sirius apuntó en un parpadeo la cabeza de Pansy–. Le volaré los sesos a tu queridísima esposa si intentas de nuevo algo tan estúpido.

Draco se detuvo, pero no dejó de ver a Sirius con puñales en los ojos.

-Y ese médico de nuevo me ayudará cuando encuentren el cuerpo sin vida de Lucius –sonrió de satisfacción cuando su sobrino cayó de rodillas sollozando–. Declarara que el pobre hombre murió a causa de una sobredosis de heroína –chasqueó la lengua fingiendo pena–. ¿Por qué será que la gente rica se envenena de esa manera? En verdad no lo entiendo –miró su reloj de pulsera–. Pido un minuto de silencio en recuerdo de Lucius Malfoy que en este momento ya se estará retorciendo en el infierno.

Harry y Severus no podían creer todo lo que Sirius estaba diciendo… ¡era un verdadero monstruo! Ahora ya no dudaban que ese desquiciado hombre iba a hacerle daño a Alex y a ellos también.

-¡Hey, Draco! ¡Mira esto! ¡Va a encantarte! –Sirius llamó la atención del joven y el rubio abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio un enorme puñal en la mano que ahora tenía libre su tío.

Pansy levantó la mirada y se quedó petrificada cuando vio brillar el filo de una enorme navajada sobre su cabeza. Un segundo después cerró los ojos esperando que Sirius le clavara el arma en el pecho o la degollara. Volvió a abrirlos cuando se sintió lastimada, pero no donde pensaba. Sirius pasó con rapidez la navaja sobre su espalda, sus piernas y sus brazos haciéndole profundos cortes que de inmediato comenzaron a sangrar. La chica se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor al sentirse lacerada.

-¡Ahora es cuando realmente comienza la diversión!

Sirius obligó a la herida chica a levantarse y sin mayor preámbulo, la lanzó al mar. Draco se levantó para arrojarse tras su esposa, pero el sonido de Sirius cortando cartucho lo obligó a quedarse inmóvil para que no lastimara a Alex que se mantenía quieto, pero expectante ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Los tres hombres vieron, con la garganta totalmente cerrada, como la sangre teñía el lugar donde estaba Pansy tratando de mantenerse a flote y supieron cuáles eran las intenciones de su secuestrador… que el olor a sangre llamara a los tiburones y se la comieran viva. ¡Apenas podían creer que Sirius fuera capaz de tanta maldad!

-¿No crees que soy un genio, Draco? –se vanaglorió Sirius–. No quedará nada de ustedes para que puedan ligarme con su muerte y por fin todo la fortuna Malfoy será mía –miró a su alrededor esperando ver algún escualo, pero no se veía ninguna aleta por ningún lado–. Esperaba que pronto llegaran los tiburones y pudieras disfrutar el espectáculo de ver devorada a tu linda esposa, pero me temo que no puedo esperar.

Se acercó a Draco y con la misma sangre fría con que hirió a Pansy, hizo lo mismo con el rubio que mordió la mordaza para no dejar escapar sus gemidos de dolor

-Tendrás que esperar junto con ella a que lleguen –cortó las ataduras de sus manos y lo empujó con violencia al agua.

El oleaje había alejado a Pansy del yate, pero al ver que su esposo era arrojado al mar se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacia él sabiendo que Draco no sabía nadar muy bien. El rubio emergió del agua tratando de alejar de su mente el pánico que lo estaba envolviendo por su miedo a ahogarse y no tomó en cuenta el ardor que la sal del mar daba sobre sus heridas abiertas. Miró con agradecimiento a su esposa que le quitó la mordaza con rapidez y lo ayudó a mantenerse a flote.

-No tengas miedo, cariño. Es fácil mantenerse a flote –le dijo Pansy tratando de sonar tranquila, pero estaba tan muerta de miedo que él y no sólo por el peligro de ahogarse si no también por los tiburones que tal vez no tardarían en aparecer y se los comerían–. Sólo tienes que mover con suavidad tus piernas, ¿ves?

Lo soltó un momento y comprobó que ya Draco flotaba sin ayuda, pero aún así volvió a ofrecerle su mano para brindarle apoyo. Luego los dos miraron hacia el yate para ver que era lo que iba a suceder con los que habían quedado a bordo.

-Ya que nos deshicimos de esos dos, ahora es el turno de divertirnos con el pequeño Alex, ¿no te parece, Harry?

A Harry se le fue el color del rostro al pensar que iba a lastimarlo de la misma forma en que había herido a Pansy y a Draco y le suplicó con la mirada de que no lo hiciera, pero el hombre sólo rió del terrible miedo que apareció en los ojos verdes. Sirius se agachó para recoger a Alex que se quejó levemente por su brusquedad.

-¡Al suelo, Severus! –ordenó Sirius con voz dura y el vulcanólogo lo obedeció a regañadientes.

Teniendo ya tendido sobre cubierta a Severus, Sirius le puso un pie sobre la espalda inmovilizándolo por completo.

-Te dije que te haría el honor de ver ahogarse a este pequeño entrometido y eso es lo que voy a hacer, Harry –y sin más preámbulo aventó a Alex al agua del lado contrario de donde estaba Pansy.

Miró con enorme satisfacción el terror que se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho y rió a carcajada limpia cuando Harry se arrojó al agua sin importarle el hecho de estar atado de manos además de amordazado para tratar de salvar a su pequeño. Severus vio aterrorizado como su chico se arrojaba al mar y trató con salvajismo de liberarse de Sirius, pero éste se sentó sobre él para volver a inmovilizarlo.

-Después de todo, creo sí tenemos tiempo para divertirnos un rato, guapo.

Sirius deslizó sus manos por los glúteos de Severus que pataleó tratando de alcanzarlo, pero no le fue posible y tuvo que soportar que esas manos hurgaran entre sus piernas con suma brusquedad.

Pansy gritó de espanto al ver a Alex volar por los aires y sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó a Draco y se hundió en el agua para pasar nadando bajo el yate. Nadó desesperadamente esperando llegar a tiempo para evitar que el pequeño se ahogara. Le sorprendió ver a Harry en el agua y se asustó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguía atado y que eso le impedía nadar correctamente. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo llevó a la superficie. Una vez fuera del agua, Harry le dijo con la mirada que fuera a buscar a Alex y la chica volvió a hundirse para buscar al niño con frenesí, pero no lo alcanzaba a distinguir por ningún lado aún cuando sabía que no podía estar lejos. Tuvo que emerger para llenar de aire sus pulmones y fue cuando lo vio. Alex estaba a escasos dos metros de ella y miraba a su alrededor buscando la mano amiga de Severus.

Pansy se movió con rapidez hacia el niño y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Alex gorjeó de felicidad al sentirse nuevamente seguro y se despegó de la chica esperando que volvieran a aventarlo al agua, pero la chica no podía hacerlo y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó hasta donde Harry se mantenía a flote con mucho esfuerzo. Pansy puso a Alex en su espalda diciéndole que no se soltara y rogó porque el niño no lo hiciera. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la mordaza y luego luchó con denuedo para liberar sus manos. Cuando Harry se vio libre de inmediato tomó en sus brazos a Alex que se había aferrado al cabello de Pansy disfrutando del vaivén del mar.

-Debo volver con Draco –le dijo Pansy a Harry que asintió con la cabeza pues aún tenía la garganta cerrada por el miedo de perder a su hijo.

La chica estaba a punto de volver a sumergirse en el mar cuando una cabeza rubia apareció casi a su lado.

-¡Amor! –Pansy lo miró asombrada–. ¡Nadaste hasta aquí!

-Es que me dio miedo estar solo –dijo Draco asombrado consigo mismo de poder hacer bromas tontas en un momento como ése.

-Debemos alejarnos de Harry y de Alex, Draco –le dijo la chica al ver como el agua a su alrededor se teñía de rojo.

-Tienes razón –el rubio entonces miró al niño y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas–. No sabes cuánto me habría gustado poder tenerte entre mis brazos, hijo mío –se adelantó y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Alex que le regaló una brillante sonrisa–. Te habría amado con toda mi alma –levantó una pequeña mano regordeta y también la besó–. Adiós, mi amor.

-Yo también lo habría hecho, Alex –dijo Pansy también besando al niño que trató nuevamente sujetarla del cabello, pero no le fue posible.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por esa amarga despedida, pero supo que era real. Las posibilidades de que Draco y Pansy sobrevivieran a esa desesperada situación eran casi tan nulas como las de él y Alex. No se veía tierra hacia ningún lado que volteara y sabía que sus fuerzas no iban a durar lo suficiente como para que mantenerlos a flote por tiempo indefinido. Sus ojos verdes entonces voltearon al yate donde aún estaba Severus con Sirius y rogó porque su amante logrará de alguna forma dejar fuera de combate a Sirius y pudiera rescatarlos. Vio como Draco y Pansy se alejaban de ellos nadando hacia la popa del barco y decidió nadar en sentido contrario.

Ya había dado algunas brazadas cuando un grito de la chica lo hizo darse la vuelta. La oyó gritar como loca y agitar las manos con rapidez. Draco la imitó y fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de que dos lanchas se acercaban con rapidez hasta donde ellos estaban. El saber que pronto serían rescatados hizo que todo su cuerpo se aflojara y se hundió en el agua unos centímetros, pero muy pronto se recuperó y nadó hacia donde la pareja seguía haciendo señas desesperadas.

Los gritos de los que estaban en el agua advirtieron a Sirius de que algo pasaba y dejó de luchar con Severus que trataba por todos los medios conservar los pantalones que ya habían sido desgarrados por la filosa navaja. Sirius se incorporó y abrió mucho sus ojos azules cuando vio que un par de lanchas se acercaban con rapidez hacia donde se encontraban. Reaccionado de inmediato, abandonó a Severus y subió corriendo a la cabina de mando. Encendió el motor sin dejar de maldecir en voz alta y con el único pensamiento de huir de ahí.

Severus por su parte no perdió tiempo y se arrojó al mar un segundo antes de que el yate partiera veloz.

El sonido del motor poniéndose en marcha obligó a Pansy y a Draco alejarse del yate lo más que pudieron. Harry se asustó muchísimo cuando vio a Severus caer al agua y mucho más cuando el barco pasó encima de donde él se había hundido. Su mente se llenó de horribles imágenes de su amante herido por las hélices del yate y llamó la atención de Pansy. Sin más preámbulo tomó a Alex de la cintura y lo aventó hacia la chica que tomó la mano del niño cuando éste subió a la superficie con los ojos brillantes de felicidad… ¡habían vuelto a aventarlo al agua!

Harry se hundió en el mar, pero no le fue posible ver nada en un principio pues el agua estaba muy agitada. Poco a poco se fue aclarando y alcanzó a ver a Severus que luchaba con denuedo por subir a la superficie, pero no lo lograba. Harry le pasó un brazo por el pecho y lo ayudó a salir del agua. En cuanto el chico le quitó la mordaza, Severus tosió con fuerza tratando de desalojar de su garganta el agua que había alcanzado a tragar. Harry lo desató y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Pensé que te perdía para siempre! –le dijo Harry temblando–. Fue horrible verte desaparecer casi bajo las hélices del yate. ¡Creí que morirías y yo no podría vivir sin ti! –muchas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejilas–. Tú y Alex son mi razón de existir. Te amo, Severus… te amo con todo mi ser.

Severus se había dicho que saltaría de gusto cuando esas lindas palabras surgieran de la boca de su amado, pero era muy difícil hacerlo en el mar, ¿verdad? Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue decirle a Harry que él también lo amaba con locura y que tampoco podía vivir sin él. Sus labios se unieron en un largo beso lleno de amor, pero también de inmenso alivio por haber salido vivos de esa horrible situación. Los sorprendió escuchar como una lancha pasaba veloz a su lado y eso los volvió a la realidad.

-¿¡Y Alex? –preguntó Severus alarmado cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño no estaba con su pareja–. ¿¡Dónde está mi pequeño? –lo buscó con desesperación a su alrededor.

-Él está bien, no te preocupes –Harry sintió como sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas al ver el sincero cariño que Severus le tenía a su hijo–. Está con Pansy y con Draco.

Vieron como la segunda lancha se detenía junto a la pareja y los ayudaban a subir a bordo. Nadaron hacia allá y unos hombres uniformados les ofrecieron su ayuda.

-¡Siéntense y sujétense fuerte!

Fue la severa orden que escucharon nada más poniendo un pie en cubierta y se sentaron con rapidez junto a Draco, Pansy y Alex que ya tenía una toalla alrededor de sus hombros. La lancha entonces adquirió velocidad y Harry supo que iban en persecución de Sirius. No habían avanzado demasiado cuando el sonido de detonaciones de armas de fuego los hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡Al suelo! –les gritaron los uniformados y Pansy se arrojó sobre Alex para evitar que fuera alcanzado por una bala perdida.

Draco a su vez se tendió sobre su esposa y no se movió de ahí hasta que les dijeron que ya el peligro había pasado. Los cuatro se levantaron del piso y miraron hacia donde la lancha de Sirius se movía en círculos. Pansy desvió la mirada con rapidez cuando localizó el cuerpo del hombre tirado sobre el tablero de mando… Sirius Black estaba muerto.

Gritos y gemidos de dolor se escuchaban desde la otra lancha y hasta ellos llegó la noticia de que dos oficiales habían muerto en el tiroteo mientras que otros tres estaban malheridos.

-Mi tío Sirius no alardeaba –declaró Draco con voz lúgubre–. Era un excelente tirador.

-¡Era un maldito y vil asesino! –declaró Pansy con fervor sin sentir la menor pena por la muerte del hombre.

-Sí, lo era –aceptó el rubio apretando los labios al recordar que él había matado a sus padres a sangre fría.

-¿Me permites a Alex, Pansy? –la pregunta de Harry le hizo darse cuenta a la chica que aún tenía al niño en sus brazos.

-Claro –le costó mucho trabajo entregarle al pequeño rubio.

Se habían despedido de Alex pensando que morirían en el mar, pero ahora que ya estaban a salvo, tanto Draco como Pansy sabían que no podrían alejarse del niño.

-¿Harry? –Pansy llamó la atención del chico de ojos verdes que no podía dejar de besar el risueño rostro de Alex que no se había asustado en lo absoluto con el tiroteo.

-¿Sí? –le sonrió él sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

-Me preguntaba… nos preguntábamos si… si sería posible que… –miró anhelante al niño–. … que pudiéramos ver a Alex de vez en cuando.

Harry volteó a ver a Severus para pedir su opinión y el hombre decidió que ese matrimonio no era peligroso para la integridad física del pequeño. Además, Draco era el verdadero padre de Alex y sería una crueldad negarle la oportunidad de ver a su hijo. Le dijo que sí con la cabeza a su pareja.

-¡Claro que sí! –Harry vio como la alegría regresaba al rostro de la pareja–. Nosotros vivimos en Oxford, pero ya nos arreglaremos para que puedan verlo lo más seguido que se pueda.

-Gracias por no apartarlo definitivamente de nosotros, Harry –Draco le tendió la mano al joven que se la estrechó con sinceridad–. Sé que hice mal al traerlo a este mundo de esa manera, pero eso no quiere decir que no deseara un hijo y ahora que lo tengo, nada más me haría feliz que verlo crecer feliz y sano aunque no esté conmigo.

-Y yo creo que Alex va a hacer el niño más feliz sobre la tierra porque no tendrá solamente un padre… si no una madre y tres padres –abrazó de la cintura a Severus que lo dejó tembloroso tras dedicarle una sonrisa llena de amor.

-Disculpa, ¿pero me podrías decir cómo…? –el rubio lucía bastante cohibido por la pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer

-¿Cómo llegó conmigo? –Draco asintió con la cabeza–. Hermione era mi mejor amiga –Pansy no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz ante la mención de la mamá de Alex–. Yo nunca supe a lo que se dedicaba hasta el día que me alcanzó en Holanda para dejar a su hijo a mi cargo. Ella estaba muy enferma y no pudo recuperarse del parto. Nunca mencionó quién era el papá del niño y yo tampoco le pregunté. Imaginé que no lo sabría, pero ahora comprendo que me equivoqué –Severus abrazó aún más fuerte a su chico cuando a éste se le quebró la voz sin remedio–. No quisiera juzgarla, pero creo que siempre me preguntaré como fue capaz de siquiera pensar en vender a su hijo.

-Mi padre era un verdadero demonio antes de que enfermera, Harry –el rubio le puso una mano en el hombro–. Estoy seguro de que acorraló a tu amiga de la misma forma en que hizo conmigo. No seas duro con ella, al fin y al cabo, no vendió a Alex.

-Eso mismo me digo, pero me sigue doliendo mucho y no sé si algún día podré olvidarlo.

-Lo harás, Harry –ahora la que habló fue Pansy–. A mí me costó mucho trabajo olvidarme de la noche en que mi esposo salió a hacerle el amor a esa chica, pero lo hice –miró alternativamente los ojos verdes de Harry y los grises de Draco–. Ustedes también deberán aprender a olvidar para que puedan vivir felices al lado de los que los amamos con todo el corazón.

Draco se emocionó tanto con las palabras de su esposa que olvidándose que ambos estaban heridos, la tomó entre sus brazos con excesiva fuerza y la besó con pasión.

-Serán buenos padres –opinó Severus cuando vio a los jóvenes besarse.

-Nosotros también, cielo –Harry se acercó para besarlo, pero Alex no se lo permitió al poner su rostro entre ellos.

Severus y Harry entonces besaron al mismo tiempo las sonrojadas mejillas del pequeño provocando su hermosa risa.


	11. Capitulo XI

**Capítulo XI.**

El retorno a tierra firme estuvo lleno de punzantes preguntas por parte de los agentes que los rescataron y se puso aún peor cuando las autoridades de la isla los detuvieron en la central de policía por horas. Pansy se preocupó por Draco, pero el rubio la sorprendió con su serenidad y su gran confianza al resistir el duro interrogatorio de un hombre que tenía cara de pocos amigos. Parecía que la terrible experiencia vivida lo había renacido. Ahora su mirada gris se veía alerta y llena de carácter. Harry y Severus tuvieron que soportar lo mismo que la pareja, pero el chico de ojos verdes tuvo la suerte de ser liberado con más rapidez debido a que Alex se puso inquieto y eso fue un pretexto perfecto para exigir que lo dejaran partir al hotel. Harry no quería abandonar a su pareja, pero Alex necesitaba un cambio urgente de pañal además de una buena siesta pues el niño no había pegado ojo durante todo el día. Ya la noche había caído cuando Severus, Pansy y Draco al fin pudieron salir de la central de policía y el rubio se dio a la penosa tarea de realizar los trámites para que su padre fuera cremado. Había sopesado la posibilidad de mandar el cuerpo de Lucius de vuelta a Inglaterra, pero debido a que las autoridades de la isla les advirtieron que deberían permanecer ahí por lo menos una semana en lo que finalizaban las investigaciones, decidió hacerla en ese lugar y la sencilla ceremonia terminó siendo muy emotiva. El rubio no quería saber absolutamente nada de su tío y de buena gana habría dejado que su cuerpo fuera llevado a la fosa común, pero Severus fue el que insistió en que se le ofreciera un entierro decente aunque no lo mereciera. Draco accedió a pagar todo lo concerniente a ese servicio, pero nadie asistió a ver como Sirius era depositado en su última morada… lo único que deseaban era olvidar a ese malvado y perturbado hombre que había estado a punto de matarlos.

Esa semana se convirtió en unas verdaderas vacaciones para Harry y Severus que se dedicaron a pasear por todos lados con Alex. El hombre estaba más que feliz porque todos y cada uno de sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad. Podía pasear con Harry por la playa tomados de la mano, tenía derecho de besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento y amarlo todas las noches. El chico de ojos verdes no sólo le permitía poseerlo sino que lo sorprendía con sus entregas llenas de sensualidad y de una pasión tan desbordante que lo dejaba exhausto. Sus mañanas eran lo que siempre había anhelado… despertar con Harry enredado en su cuerpo y sintiéndose gratamente agotado por el ejercicio nocturno. Sabía que únicamente faltaba una cosa y eso era hacer el amor con su amante en un lugar donde sólo el mar y el cielo azul fueran testigos de su unión. En uno de esos largos paseos localizó el lugar perfecto para ese encuentro y un día antes de que marcharan de nuevo a Inglaterra les pidió a los Malfoy que se quedaran con Alex para poder estar a solas con Harry. La pareja se emocionó muchísimo al saber que el niño se quedarían con ellos todo el día porque eso era lo que más deseaban. Draco y Pansy sabían que el momento de decirle adiós al pequeño rubio se acercaba y eso los tenía destrozados, pero no tenían corazón para tratar de separarlo de Harry.

Severus preparó la maleta de Alex sin decirle nada a su amante porque sabía que si le anticipaba que el niño estaría con la pareja, le armaría un verdadero escándalo. Aún no despuntaba el día cuando sacó Alex de la cabaña y se lo entregó a Draco que esperaba impaciente afuera. El niño no despertó con el cambio de brazos y hasta sonrió después de aspirar el aroma de su papá.

-Cuídalo mucho, por favor –le pidió Severus en voz baja–. Porque si algo llega a pasarle, soy hombre muerto.

-Con mi vida –le prometió Draco con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas–. Y no te preocupes, nos encontrarás aquí cuando regresen.

-Gracias –le agradeció de todo corazón porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo sentía un gran temor de que los Malfoy se llevaran a Alex sin su consentimiento.

El rubio se alejó llevándose a su hijo en brazos y Severus volvió a entrar a la cabaña con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Rogaba con toda su alma porque Harry no se enojara demasiado por lo que había hecho y regresó al cálido lecho donde su amante aún dormía. El chico de ojos verdes se acercó a él en cuanto se acomodó a su lado, pero siguió dormido. Severus cerró los ojos tratando dormir, pero fue inútil y el amanecer lo encontró aún despierto.

-Buenos días, mi amor –lo saludó Harry somnoliento horas más tarde.

-Buenos días, dormilón –le contestó Severus sonriendo mientras pensaba que siempre se maravillaría con la belleza de esos ojos verdes.

-¿Dormilón? –miró hacia la ventana donde la luz del sol entraba a raudales–. ¿Pues que hora es?

-Cerca de las 10.

-¿¡Las 10!? –se incorporó de un salto–. ¡Alex ha de estar muriéndose de hambre! –tomó con prisas una bata que descansaba sobre una silla–. ¿O tú ya le diste de desayunar? –sin esperar respuesta se le fue encima para llenarle la cara de besos–. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Severus no lo sacó de su error porque quería disfrutar de esos cálidos labios antes de que Harry se enojara con él y se negara a besarlo. Esos cortos besos pronto se transformaron en largos y apasionados y para cuando se separaron ya los dos estaban listos para hacer el amor. Severus le quitó la bata con los dientes y se hundió en el liso estómago del chico que gimió de gozo. En ese momento unos adolescentes pasaron al lado de su cabaña haciendo un escándalo del demonio y Harry se quedó inmóvil esperando escuchar el llanto de Alex pues estaba seguro de que esos gritos lo asustarían.

-¿Alex sigue dormido o está jugando en la sala? –preguntó Harry regresando a la realidad.

-Alex no está –contestó Severus con indiferencia mientras le mordía un pezón esperando distraerlo con eso, pero cuando el chico lo aventó a un lado supo que había fracasado rotundamente.

-¿¡Cómo que no está!? –lo miró asustado.

-No te preocupes, cielo –lo tomó de los hombros al ver que estaba a punto de salir corriendo para buscar al niño–. Está con Draco y con Pansy.

-¿Y por qué está con ellos? –se tranquilizó lo suficiente para hablar con serenidad.

-Les pedí que se hicieran cargo de él por este día.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? –sintió como un pequeño enojo comenzaba a surgir en su pecho–. Debiste pedir mi autorización para entregarles a mi hijo.

-Porque sabía que no ibas a acceder a que lo cuidaran y además porque tú y yo tenemos mucho que hacer hoy –dijo Severus poniéndose serio repentinamente.

-¿Ah, sí? –Harry puso las manos sobre la cadera–. ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Como realizar esa supervisión en el mar que sugeriste el primer día que llegamos –al chico se le subió el color al rostro… se la estaba pasando tan genial con Severus que se le olvidó por completo la verdadera razón de su presencia en la isla–. No creo que quieras que Alex buceé con nosotros¿o sí?

-Pero yo creí que… –su rostro se puso aún más rojo.

-¿Qué ya habíamos terminado nuestro trabajo aquí? –preguntó Severus levantando una ceja con marcada burla y que hizo estremecer a Harry porque lucía exactamente igual que cuando lo torturaba sin ninguna razón.

-Sí –aceptó en un murmullo.

-Pues mucho me temo que no –caminó hacia la puerta–. Estoy convencido de que la zona es segura, pero aún así debo entregarle a Albus un informe detallado de nuestra investigación y ésta no estaría completa si no investigáramos el fondo del mar. Tienes 5 minutos para vestirte –y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

El chico de ojos verdes se quedó petrificado porque le pareció que había retrocedido en el tiempo. La fría mirada de Severus lo hizo recordar la repugnante manera que tenía de tratarlo y entonces se preguntó con el corazón destrozado si el hombre habría dejado de quererlo. Estaba tan convencido de su amor que estaba casi seguro de que vivirían juntos una vez que volvieran a Inglaterra, pero ya no. Se vistió con manos temblorosas y se reunió con Severus en la sala que ya lo esperaba. No se atrevió a mirarlo y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza cuando el hombre le comentó que parte del mar había escogido para la inmersión. A Severus se le partió el corazón al ver que había lastimado a su amante. Su intención no había sido ésa y su única justificación por haberle hablado de esa cortante manera es que estaba asustado al pensar en lo mucho que Harry iba a enojarse por haber dejado a Alex con los Malfoy. Se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel, pero el chico de ojos verdes se negó a tomar nada y Severus no pudo sacarle una sola palabra. Los dos se sentían a cada momento más mal, pero aún así se encaminaron hacia donde estaba el servicio de yates e iniciaron la marcha hacia una lejana bahía. Severus se maldijo una y otra vez cuando vio que el muchacho se secaba con discreción una lágrima y se dijo que debía hacer algo para arreglar las cosas… no quería estar enojado con su amante y muchos menos en ese día tan especial. El hombre que los acompañaba verificó que los tanques de oxígeno estuvieran llenos y luego los ayudó a colocarse los ajustados trajes. Severus se acercó a Harry cuando el piloto se marchó para buscar las aletas y lo abrazó. El chico de ojos verdes levantó la vista asombrado, pero no pudo decir una palabra porque la boca de Severus tomó posesión de la suya.

-Te amo, Harry –dijo Severus contra sus labios.

-Y yo a ti, Severus –le contestó Harry sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al sentir como el cuerpo de su amante vibraba por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca.

-No quiero estar ahí abajo más de media hora. En realidad me muero por llevarte a otra parte.

-Y yo estoy dispuesto a acompañarte hasta el fin del mundo –sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad.

Severus ya no pudo contestarle porque el piloto volvió con ellos. Terminaron de equiparse y se lanzaron a las cálidas aguas. Harry siguió a Severus hacia el arrecife de coral mientras miraba hacia todos lados maravillado. Ese lugar era una verdadera belleza y le habría gustado comentárselo a su pareja, pero sólo podía señalar emocionado todo lo que veía. Severus estaba igual de feliz que Harry, pero él porque su pareja ya no estaba enojado. Estuvieron en el agua cerca de una hora porque Harry no quería subir a la superficie y fue sólo porque el oxígeno llegaba a su fin que volvieron al yate.

-¡Pero que preciosidad! –exclamó el chico emocionado cuando se quitó el visor de la cara–. ¿¡Viste los peces, Severus¡Había de todos los colores imaginables¡Y esas tortugas¡Eran enormes! –parecía un chiquillo.

-Sí, cariño –le contestó Severus con una sonrisa–. Te encargaste que viera ¡absolutamente! toda la fauna y flora acuática del Caribe –soltó una sonora carcajada cuando su pareja se sonrojó–. ¡No te pongas así porque no me estoy quejando! –le guiñó un ojo.

-Lamento mucho que no hayamos hecho la revisión –agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Y quién dijo que no la hicimos? –preguntó juguetón Severus mientras se despojaba del apretado traje–. Recorrimos no menos de 5 kilómetros del arrecife de coral y no distinguí ninguna emanación de gases. No vi ninguna protuberancia sospechosa ni fisuras en el lecho marino, las crías de los peces eran numerosas, las colonias de erizos no parecían estar dispuestas a emigrar en un corto plazo y definitivamente no habría tortugas de ninguna clase si existiera la posibilidad de una erupción volcánica bajo el mar.

-¿¡Te fijaste en todo eso!? –preguntó Harry con los ojos como plato.

-También me fijé que tu trasero luce simplemente delicioso en ese traje –se mojó los labios con la lengua haciendo que el interior del chico se derritiera.

-Gracias –le mandó un beso al aire que Severus fingió atrapar con la mano para luego llevárselo a los labios.

El piloto encendió el motor de la lancha y sorprendió a Harry al no dirigirse hacia el hotel.

-¿Adónde vamos? –le preguntó con curiosidad a Severus.

-Al fin del mundo –le contestó con picardía–. Y recuerda que prometiste que me seguirías.

-Jamás podrás librarte de mí –lo miró con inmenso amor–. Y también es una promesa.

Hicieron el resto del viaje en silencio. La lancha se detuvo frente a una pequeña ensenada, pero algo alejada de la arena. Harry no protestó cuando Severus le dijo que debían nadar y se lanzó al mar sin esperar a su pareja. El joven se sorprendió gratamente al ver que la playa estaba completamente desierta y descubrió dos sillas plegables bajo una pequeña lona de alegres colores. Un pequeño bar se encontraba detrás de las sillas y una música muy romántica flotaba en el aire. Harry se estremeció al ver ese ambiente tan tentadoramente sensual y al instante comprendió que Severus había arreglado que Alex se quedara con los Malfoy para que ese último día en la isla pudieran disfrutarlo en completa soledad. Severus se puso a su lado y caminaron hacia las sillas para refugiarse del sol del mediodía.

-¿Te gusta, cielo? –preguntó Severus innecesariamente.

-¡Oh, sí! –exclamó Harry antes de írsele encima a besos–. ¿Por eso dejaste a Alex con Pansy y Draco?

-Perdóname, cariño –bajo la mirada avergonzado–. Sé que debí pedirte permiso, pero entonces tendría que haberte dicho lo que tenía planeado y se habría perdido la sorpresa.

-Ya no estoy enojado –le contestó sonriendo, pero luego los ojos verdes se cubrieron de angustia–. ¿No crees que…?

-No –dijo Severus con firmeza–. Draco me prometió que cuidaría a Alex con su vida y que además los encontraríamos a los tres cuando regresáramos –lo tomó del rostro–. Ni él ni Pansy serían capaces de secuestrar a nuestro hijo, Harry. Son buenas personas.

-Está bien –dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo que Alex no le sería arrebatado y suspirando profundamente decidió disfrutar el día.

Severus lo ayudó a sentarse antes de abrir el bar y sacar una botella de vino blanco.

-Por ti… por mí… por Alex, pero sobre todo por nuestro amor –brindó Severus mirando directamente los ojos verdes–. Y también por permitirme venerarte con mi cuerpo.

Harry estaba tan emocionado con las palabras de su amante que no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra y se tomó de un solo trago su bebida. Después de esa primera copa vinieron otras más antes de que Severus supiera que ya no podría seguir alejado del cuerpo de Harry. Su excitación era más que evidente a través de su traje de baño y contemplar la forma en que la ropa mojada se pegaba al cuerpo del chico, no lo ayudaba a serenarse. Se levantó de la silla y extendió una enorme toalla a la sombra de unas palmeras que estaban cerca de la orilla del mar antes de invitar a Harry a que se le uniera. El chico de ojos verdes caminó hacia él con lentitud, disfrutando el cómo Severus lo devoraba con la mirada. Se detuvo a dos pasos del hombre y se sacó la camiseta con un sensual movimiento. Rió encantado al escuchar gemir a Severus al contemplar su bronceado pecho desnudo y se acercó a su amante. El hombre le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y agachó la cabeza para besarlo, pero no fueron los labios quienes recibieron el ardiente beso, sino su palpitante cuello. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando la forma en que Severus lamía y mordisqueaba su piel. Un ligero quejido brotó de sus labios y esa fue la señal para que su amante lo hiciera recostarse sobre la toalla.

-Desde que supe que veníamos a esta parte del mundo deseé poder amarte a la orilla del mar, mi amor –le confesó Severus mientras retiraba con cuidado el ajustado traje de baño del muchacho–. Sentir el viento salado acariciar nuestros cuerpo desnudos y que sólo el sol y el cielo fueran testigos de nuestro amor –pasó sus manos por las piernas flexionadas de Harry que ya tenía las pupilas dilatadas de deseo–. Que el mar y yo fuéramos los únicos en escuchar tus jadeos… tus gemidos… tus súplicas de que no pare –se agachó y hundió la lengua en el ombligo del chico que de inmediato enredó los dedos en su negro cabello–. Que el océano fuera testigo de mi eterna promesa de amor –se recostó por completo sobre él–. No puedes imaginarte la de veces que estuve a punto de confesarte que estaba enamorado de ti en nuestras exploraciones. Todas las noches que pasamos en esas montañas tuve que morderme la lengua y sujetarme las manos para que no te dieras cuenta de que me estaba muriendo de amor por ti, Harry –lo miró con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas–. De nuevo de ruego que me perdones por la manera en que te traté, pero es que cada vez que alguien se te acercaba y tú le regalabas una sonrisa, sentía unos celos tan terribles que no podía controlarme.

-Ya no pienses más en eso, Severus –Harry borró con delicadeza algunas lágrimas derramadas–. Ahora estamos juntos y el pasado ya no importa.

-Gracias por perdonarme –le besó con ternura en los labios antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia el mar–. Él es igual que mi amor por ti, Harry… inmenso, imbatible, sereno y feroz por igual –miró de nuevo a su amante–. Aquí y ahora te prometo que jamás dejaré de amarte, Harry Potter.

-Ni yo a ti, Severus Snape –le prometió el chico de ojos verdes con la misma intensidad y sinceridad que el hombre.

Sus labios se unieron para sellar ese pacto de amor y casi enseguida lo hicieron sus cuerpos. Severus se sorprendía más a cada momento por la forma en que Harry lo amaba. Era un chico tierno y complaciente, pero también era un amante exigente y a él lo enloquecía verlo comportarse de manera tan salvaje. Ardía en deseo cada vez que Harry le enterraba las uñas en la espalda y también cuando le murmuraba al oído que se hundiera más y más en su cuerpo. Los descarados gemidos, las tiernas palabras de amor que brotaban de sus labios rojos, el ritmo frenético que imprimía a la unión, sus ojos verdes llenos de deseo y porque no decirlo, de inmensa lujuria, eran elementos que habían aparecido en sus actos de amor después de su horrible experiencia con Sirius y Severus sabía que no podría vivir sin ellos nunca más. Parecía como si Harry sintiera que cada vez que hacían el amor, era la última y se entregaba por completo al acto.

En esta ocasión no fue diferente y Severus tuvo que esforzarse para satisfacer por completo a Harry que pidió una segunda penetración tras sólo haber descansado unos minutos. Los dos quedaron exhaustos, pero no lo suficiente como para no seguir besándose y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban. Pasaron el resto del día en esa solitaria playa amándose sin parar y fue cuando el sol ya estaba cayendo que el yate regresó por ellos. Poco antes de que llegar al embarcadero del hotel, Severus abrazó a Harry y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

-Me temo que mi reporte a Albus dirá que sí encontré un Volcán en el Caribe –dijo con picardía Severus.

-¿¡Qué!? –Harry lo miró alarmado–. ¡Pero dijiste que no viste nada malo ni en la montaña ni el mar!

-Es que no está ahí, sino entre mis brazos –declaró con pasión–. Ni en mis más locos sueños habría pensando que fueras tan ardiente y apasionado, mi amor… eres… eres… un Volcán –se hundió en su boca largos minutos–. El más hermoso de todos.


	12. Capitulo XII

**Capítulo XII. Epílogo**

El insistente sonido del teléfono logró sacarlo de su profundo sueño, pero todavía tardó unos segundos en regresar a la realidad. Parpadeó repetidamente sus ojos verdes para enfocar la mirada y con movimientos torpes buscó su celular entre sus ropas. Severus, que estaba recargado en su hombro, sólo gruñó por el movimiento pero no despertó. Los dos venían a bordo de un avión completamente exhaustos junto con los demás miembros de la expedición. El grupo de vulcanólogos volvían a Inglaterra después de haber estado en Asia alrededor de un mes. Harry al fin pudo hacerse del aparato e hizo la conexión con movimientos torpes.

-Hola –contestó con voz adormilada.

-_Hola, Harry_ –era Pansy la que llamaba–. ¿_Cómo les fue_?

-Bien, Pansy… gracias –bostezó sin remedio.

-_Disculpa que te moleste, pero es que_… –un sollozo ahogado logró sacar a Harry completamente del sueño.

-¿¡Ha pasado algo!? –preguntó con urgencia–. ¿¡Alex está bien!?

-_Está bien, no te preocupes_ –lo tranquilizó–. _Todos estamos bien_.

-¿Entonces que pasa? –aún estaba muy preocupado.

-_Es que… Alex está muy raro_ –contestó después de una larga pausa.

-¿Raro en qué sentido?

-_En la última semana se ha comportado muy rebelde y distante con nosotros. No permite que ni Draco ni yo le demos ninguna orden y ha hecho llorar muchas veces a las trillizas_ –otra vez sollozó–. _Sabes que ellas lo adoran y no han querido decirnos que es lo que les ha hecho Alex, pero estoy segura de que es algo muy malo_.

-¿Y por qué está haciendo eso? –frunció el ceño preocupado.

Recordó a las hermosas niñas que Pansy por fin había podido tener después de un largo y extenuante tratamiento de fertilidad y le constaba la gran felicidad que la llegada de las niñas le había causado a Alex y le parecía increíble que ahora las estuviera lastimando a propósito. Para Lucy, Karen y Susan, su hermano mayor era su propio y muy personal héroe infantil y lo idolatraban.

-_No lo sé_ –Pansy ahora definitivamente estaba llorando–. _Sólo puedo decirte que se ha estado comportando de ese modo después de que Draco y yo fuimos a la inauguración de un nuevo hotel. Dejamos a las niñas a cargo de Alex y cuando regresamos lo encontramos en la sala ya con esa actitud. No entiendo que es lo que está pasando. Hemos tratado de acercarnos a él, pero se niega a hablar con nosotros y… y_…

-¿Y? –preguntó Harry cuando la pausa se prolongó demasiado.

-_Y también dice que no quiere volver a verte_.

-¿¡Qué!? –se incorporó tan bruscamente en el asiento que logró despertar a Severus que lo miró con ojos desenfocados–. ¿¡Pero por qué dice eso!?

-_No lo sé_ –volvió a repetir–. _Sólo dice que no eras la persona que pensaba y que te odia_.

-No puedo creerlo –cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Seguía queriendo a Alex como si fuera su propio hijo y sólo Severus sabía lo mucho que lloró al tener que dejarlo en manos de los Malfoy. Sólo su pareja sabía el tremendo dolor que sentía por pensar que le había fallado a Hermione cuando le prometió que se haría cargo de su hijo, pero no había tenido otra opción. Alex era feliz con ellos, pero enfermaba de melancolía cada vez que el matrimonio se marchaba a Londres después de sus visitas semanales a Oxford. Con el corazón sangrante tuvo que dárselos en adopción pues sabía que sólo con ellos sería completamente feliz y eso era precisamente lo que había visto en esos largos años. Ya Alex iba a cumplir 15 años y le constaba que la vida familiar de los Malfoy se desarrollaba en completa armonía. El nacimiento de las trillizas lo único que hizo fue reforzar el amor entre ellos.

-_Quería que lo supieras para que no te extrañaras al no ver a Alex cuando vayamos por ustedes al aeropuerto_ –Harry escuchó como Pansy limpiaba su nariz.

-¿Lastimé a mi niño sin saberlo? –una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y Severus se despertó por completo al verla–. ¿Qué fue lo que le hice para que dijera eso?

-_Te digo que no lo sé, pero ya platicaremos cuando los encontremos en el aeropuerto¿de acuerdo_? –suspiró profundamente–. _Sólo quería que lo supieras para que estuvieras preparado. Hasta luego_.

-Hasta dentro de un rato –le contestó Harry ya llorando abiertamente y colgó.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? –preguntó Severus preocupado y abrazó a su pareja cuando esté escondió el rostro en su pecho.

Harry le contó con voz entrecortada su conversación con Pansy y Severus frunció el ceño preocupado.

-¿Y por qué dice que eso? –acunó con inmenso amor a Harry.

-Pansy no lo sabe, pero te juro que me muero si Alex me dice que ya no me quiere –un par de húmedas esmeraldas lo miraron–. No lo soportaría, Severus.

-Eso jamás pasará, Harry –se obligó a sonreírle–. Sabes también como yo que Alex te ve como a un padre y…

-¿Entonces por qué dice que me odia?

-Está en plena adolescencia y sabes que a todos los jóvenes se les revuelve el mundo –depositó un tierno beso en sus labios–. Ya no llores.

Las dos horas restantes para aterrizar en Londres se le hicieron eternas a Harry y corrió a los brazos extendidos de Pansy en cuanto la vio. La joven lo abrazó con fuerza y llorando juntos. Severus y Draco se dieron la mano y miraron a sus parejas con aprehensión. Al rubio el tiempo lo había tratado de maravilla y estaba más atractivo que nunca. En cuanto a Pansy, la maternidad la había llenado de curvas que hacían que todos los hombres voltearan a verla con franca admiración. Los cuatro salieron del aeropuerto y abordaron el amplio vehículo que Draco había llevado. La conversación se centró en Alex y su extraña actitud, pero no pudieron llegar a ninguna conclusión. Arribaron a la Mansión Malfoy y fueron recibidos con mucho entusiasmo por tres preciosas niñas de 8 años. Susan y Lucy tenían el cabello rubio como Draco, pero Karen heredó los oscuros cabellos de su madre, pero las tres tenían los hermosos ojos grises de su padre.

-¿Y tu hermano donde está? –le preguntó Harry a Karen que había insistido que la cargara.

-Encerrado en su habitación –le contestó ella haciendo un mohín de disgusto–. Dijo que le dolía la cabeza.

-Y por más que le insistimos, no quiso bajar a saludarlos –dijo Susan con un gesto idéntico al de su hermana.

-Voy a ir a verlo –Harry dejó en el piso a la niña.

-No, espera –Severus detuvo a su pareja–. Mejor voy yo.

-Pero… –empezó a protestar el moreno.

-Es mejor así, Harry –intervino Draco–. De Severus no ha dicho nada –no había duda del dolor que había en sus ojos–. No quiere hablar conmigo, le contesta de mal modo a Pansy y ya no quiere tener cerca a las niñas.

-Mi hermano está muy raro –dijo Lucy con tristeza–. Ya no quiere jugar con nosotras.

-No se preocupen, princesas –Severus se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña–. Verán que pronto su hermano volverá a ser el mismo de antes.

-Ojalá porque lo extrañamos mucho –a Karen se le escapó una lágrima.

-Déjennos solos –le musitó en el oído Severus a Pansy y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Sabía que de todos ellos, tal vez el único que podría averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba a Alex, era Severus. El hombre adoraba al muchacho como todos, pero desde siempre le había hecho saber al pequeño rubio que él no aceptaba tonterías de su parte. Severus era la parte autoritaria en la relación que llevaba el joven con Harry y él, pero eso no quería decir que no lo quisiera como si fuera su propio hijo. Severus subió las elegantes escaleras con pasos firmes y llegó a la habitación de Alex. Tocó con suavidad, pero no hubo contestación. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta tenía puesto el seguro.

-Alex, soy yo –dijo Severus lo bastante fuerte para que el muchacho lo escuchara–. Abre, por favor –nada–. Sé que estás ahí dentro, abre por favor –ninguna contestación–. No abuses de mi paciencia, Alexander –ya su voz denotaba enfado–. ¡Te juro que tiraré la puerta si no la abres en este momento! –sólo el silencio le contestó–. ¡Tú lo quisiste así! –y se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Severus se adelantó para entrar. Alex se tiró sobre la cama deshecha después de abrir la puerta y miró con algo de altanería a Severus que le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear. El hombre cerró la puerta y se quedó parado frente a la cama largos instantes sólo mirando al chico que se removió incómodo ante su penetrante mirada.

-Siéntate –le ordenó Severus con frialdad y el muchacho rubio lo obedeció con la mayor desgana del mundo–. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando, Alex? –le preguntó con suavidad cuando se sentó a su lado–. Tus papás nos comentaron que estás actuando muy extraño –el chico ni siquiera volteó a verlo–. ¿Alguien en la escuela te está molestando? –el rubio negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza–. ¿Entonces qué pasa? –suspiró con irritación cuando no recibió contestación–. Mira, Alex. Todos estamos preocupados por ti y si no me dices qué es lo que te ocurre, no puedo ayudarte –lo tomó de la barbilla para que volteara a verlo–. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió¿Por qué te estás comportando de esta forma? –vio como los ojos grises se llenaban de lágrimas–. Habla conmigo, por favor. Sabes que sea lo que sea que te está molestando encontraré la forma de ayudarte. Tu silencio y tu extraña actitud están lastimando a todos los que te quieren, Alex. Tus padres están muy preocupados por ti.

-Mis padres. ¡Já, si cómo no! –exclamó con sarcasmo y se levantó de la cama dejando a Severus anonadado por sus palabras–. ¿¡En serio quieres saber qué es lo que me pasa!? –explotó el jovencito sorprendiendo aún más al hombre–. ¡Está bien¡Te lo diré! –tomó una gran bocanada de aire–. ¿¡Cómo diablos te sentirías si de pronto descubrieras que estás viviendo una mentira¿¡Qué durante todo el tiempo que llevas de vida has llamado padres a dos personas con las que no te une ningún lazo sanguíneo¿¡Cómo diablos te sentirías al enterarte de que tu verdadero padre te regaló a dos desconocidos sólo porque te parecías a uno de ellos y así nadie sospecharía que no eres hijo de ellos!? –los ojos negros se abrieron al máximo–. ¡Sí, Severus¡Ya sé que Harry es mi padre y que me dio en adopción a los Malfoy! –dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas–. ¡Por eso lo odio¿¡Cómo se atrevió a seguir viéndome después de haberme regalado¿¡Qué clase de desvergonzado es para decirme que me quiere cuando es evidente que le estorbé!?

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de Harry –Severus se levantó de la cama y lo miró con extrema dureza–. No tienes ni la más remota idea del por qué te dejó con tus padres.

-¡Claro que la sé! –se le enfrentó–. ¡Primero abandonó a mi verdadera madre por ti y… –titubeó cuando vio que las manos de Severus se crispaban, pero continuó–. … luego me regaló para poder irse contigo alrededor del mundo!

-Estás muy equivocado, Alexander –suspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse pues comprendía el enojo, confusión y el odio que sentía el jovencito en ese momento–. Las cosas no son como te las estás imaginando.

-¿¡Ah, no!? –puso las manos en las caderas–. Entonces explícame en qué estoy equivocado.

-En todo –volvió a suspirar–. Tus padres iban a explicarte esta situación cuando fueras mayor.

-¡Pues ya no soy un niño y exijo que me digas el por qué Harry me dio a los Malfoy en adopción!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Alex –le dijo después de una larga pausa–. Ya no eres un niño, pero… ¿serás lo suficientemente hombre para enfrentar la verdad? –lo miró con fijeza.

-Sí –contestó sin titubear.

-Está bien. Te hablaré con la verdad y sólo espero que tengas el suficiente valor para soportarla porque lo que voy a decirte no es agradable… y no –dijo al ver que una sonrisa cínica curvaba los juveniles labios–. El malo de la historia no es Harry, muy al contrario. Lo único que él ha hecho es quererte con toda su alma y por eso estás aquí. Te dejó con los Malfoy porque **tú** así lo quisiste –Alex levantó una ceja con burla haciendo que el enojo volviera a surgir–. Acabas de decirme que ya eres un hombre y es tu oportunidad de demostrarlo. No voy a soportar actitudes infantiles, te lo advierto –lo señaló con un dedo y la ceja volvió a su lugar de inmediato–. Es cierto, Harry te dio en adopción por una simple y sencilla razón… consideró que serías más feliz con tu verdadero padre que con nosotros –el chico lo miró con suspicacia–. Draco es tu verdadero padre, Alexander.

-No te creo –replicó de inmediato.

-¡Maldita sea, Alex! –lo jaló con brusquedad y lo puso frente al espejo del tocador–. ¡Mírate, por todos los cielos¡Eres el vivo retrato de tu papá¡Has visto fotos de tu abuelo Lucius y también eres igual a él¡Tus ojos grises y los de tus hermanas no tienen comparación en todo el mundo, así que no me digas que no crees que eres hijo de Draco!

Severus sintió temblar al jovencito entre sus manos cuando lo hizo enfrentarse con su imagen y lo abrazó cuando sintió que se le doblaban las piernas.

-Me he visto miles de veces en el espejo desde que encontré el original de mi acta de nacimiento en la biblioteca, tío Severus –declaró Alex con voz quebrada–. Me he dicho muchas veces que si soy hijo de mi papá porque nos parecemos, pero… pero…

-Te confundió ver el nombre de Harry y de una desconocida ahí¿verdad?

-Sí –se dio la vuelta y se abrazó al hombre–. También encontré la forma de adopción.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntaste a tus padres?

-Porque… porque tuve miedo –aceptó llorando–. Tuve miedo de que me confirmaran que no soy hijo suyo… que Harry me regaló con ellos porque no me quería. Yo… yo los quiero tanto a todos ustedes y… también a mis hermanas.

-Y nosotros también te queremos, mi niño –lo llevó a la cama y se sentaron en ella aún abrazados–. Tus hermanas te adoran y en verdad no sabes cuanto significas para Pansy –levantó el lloroso rostro con gentileza–. Estás con tu verdadera familia, Alex… nunca vuelvas a dudarlo –el chico asintió con la cabeza–. Pero aún así voy a contarte la verdad y vuelvo a pedirte fortaleza¿está bien?

-Seré fuerte –se separó de los brazos de Severus y se limpió las lágrimas con manos temblorosas.

-¿Leíste en el acta que naciste en Holanda?

-Sí.

-Harry estaba escalando una montaña en esas fechas y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando se enteró de que tu madre lo había seguido hasta ese lugar –el chico lo escuchaba con mucha atención–. Hermione Granger y Harry sólo eran amigos y nunca sostuvieron un romance y mucho menos tuvieron relaciones sexuales.

-¿Pero entonces cómo…?

-Es lo que voy a explicarte ahora –lo interrumpió–. Hermione estaba moribunda cuando Harry fue a verla al hospital y le rogó que se hiciera cargo de ti. Harry aceptó y se casaron para que no hubiera problemas legales al hacerse cargo de ti –los ojos grises se abrieron al máximo–. Ella no le dijo quién era tu padre y Harry no le preguntó porque… –suspiró profundamente–. Está es una de las partes difíciles, Alex.

-¿Por qué?

-Hermione era prostituta, cariño –vio como el juvenil rostro perdía color–. Harry no le preguntó quién era el padre porque pensó que había quedado embarazada por error, pero después nos dimos cuenta que no fue así.

-¿M-mi m-mamá e-era p-prostituta? –preguntó con voz estrangulada.

-La mujer que te engendró lo era –lo tomó de las manos–. Tu verdadera mamá es la mujer que está abajo esperando que le regales un beso cuando terminemos de hablar. Comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo¿verdad? –Alex asintió débilmente con la cabeza–. Bien –le sonrió antes de continuar–. Harry regresó a Inglaterra contigo después de sepultar a Hermione y se vio obligado a abandonar el trabajo de campo para poder cuidarte como se debía. Harry y yo trabajábamos juntos en aquel entonces, como ahora, y aunque yo le hacía la vida imposible, a él le encantaba viajar pero tuvo sacrificar su carrera para poder atenderte –volvió a sonreírle–. Le prometió a su amiga que te cuidaría con su vida y pronto sabrás que estuvo a punto de darla por ti.

-¿¡Qué¿¡Pues qué sucedió!? –preguntó con el corazón en la garganta al pensar que Harry, aquel que quería como a un padre, podría haber muerto por él.

-Ya llegaré a ese punto –le palmeó la mano–. Cumpliste un año y ya tenías a Harry completamente agotado –rió al recordar las enormes ojeras que lucía su pareja en ese tiempo–. No parabas de jugar en las noches y lo desvelabas por horas enteras. Los Weasley lo ayudaron a cuidarte.

-¡Ah, sí! Los Weasley –sonrió con veracidad ante su mención.

La familia de pelirrojos estaba en sus recuerdos desde siempre ya que cuando visitaba a Harry y a Severus en Oxford, siempre pasaban a saludarlos y ellos le llenaban el estómago de ricos dulces.

-Sucedió que un buen día, el director de la agencia me propuso que fuera al Caribe a revisar una isla ya que el director general de una cadena de hoteles pensaba poner uno ahí y quería estar seguro de que no habría actividad volcánica inminente en la zona.

-¿¡Mi papá!? –preguntó con expectación.

-No –negó también con la cabeza–. Sirius Black –no pudo evitar que sus ojos se endurecieran… así mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ese hombre–. Tu abuelo estaba muy enfermo y Draco no quería saber nada de la empresa familiar, así que Sirius era el que llevaba el negocio y se aprovechaba de eso para manejar las cosas a su antojo.

-Nunca lo había oído mencionar –dijo pensativo.

-Es que ese hombre no le trae buenos recuerdos a tu familia, Alex –le explicó con voz dura–. Era un ser despreciable –se pasó una mano por cabello despeinándoselo–. ¡Dios! Otra parte difícil.

-¿Tan malo era? –lo miró con escepticismo.

-Robó millones de libras a la empresa, dejó estéril a Pansy, asesinó a tus abuelos paternos y estuvo a punto de matarte a ti también.

-¿¡A mí!? –casi lo gritó–. ¿¡Pero por qué!?

-Porque eres un Malfoy –dijo con simplicidad–. Sirius era un maldito ambicioso y tenía a un paso de la muerte a Lucius y a Draco totalmente desinteresado del negocio familiar, pero ya antes había asesinado a tu abuela –los ojos grises volvieron a abrirse al máximo–. Hizo que un médico le hiciera una operación a Pansy para que no pudiera tener hijos y así no darle a Lucius un heredero para su enorme fortuna, pero cuando Sirius te conoció todos sus planes se vinieron abajo y trató de matarte.

-¡No puedo creer que fuera tan perverso! –exclamó alucinado.

-Pues créelo… ese hombre era un verdadero demonio –dijo con extrema seriedad–. Te sigo explicando. Convencí a Harry de que me acompañara a la isla, pero como él no quería dejarte solo, nos fuimos los tres juntos. Ya estando ahí, Lucius te vio y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que eras hijo de Draco.

-¿¡Y cómo lo supo!?

-Ya te lo dije… eres un verdadero Malfoy –le contestó sonriendo–. Tiempo atrás Lucius había convencido a Hermione para que sostuviera relaciones sexuales con Draco para que quedara embarazada y al fin poder tener su ansiado heredero. A tu papá nunca le agradó la idea, pero al final no pudo oponerse a los deseos de tu abuelo e hizo el amor con Hermione. Según sé, Draco estuvo con ella sólo una sola vez y estaba seguro de que no había logrado embarazarla. Tuvo un duro enfrentamiento con Lucius después de eso y se negó a volver a estar con otra mujer que no fuera Pansy. No sabemos con exactitud que fue lo que pasó entre Hermione y tu abuelo, pero al final ella no te entregó a los Malfoy sino a Harry –sonrió repentinamente–. Me hiciste pasar el peor momento de mi vida, niño –le pellizcó una mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañado.

-Yo estaba enamorado de Harry desde mucho antes de que tú nacieras, pero nunca encontré el valor para declararle mi amor y me volví loco cuando supe que había vuelto a Inglaterra con un hijo –sus ojos se cubrieron de tristeza–. No soporté pensar que se había unido a una mujer y quise morirme en ese instante.

-¡Oh, tío! –se sintió muy mal ante su triste mirada.

-No te preocupes –le dijo ya sonriendo–. Ahora Harry está conmigo como siempre deseé. Lo que pasa es que… –se interrumpió repentinamente–. ¿Te gustaría conocer a Hermione?

-¿¡Qué!? –lo miró con ojos desorbitados–. ¿¡Tienes una fotografía de ella!?

-De hecho ni siquiera sé por qué la conservo –sacó su billetera–. Harry se desilusionó de su amiga cuando se enteró lo que había hecho y se pone a llorar cada vez que la recuerda –sacó una fotografía muy vieja que Alex tomó con manos temblorosas–. Si quieres puedes quedártela, pero con la condición de que jamás se la mostrarás a tu mamá… a ella todavía le duele aquella situación.

Alex se perdió en la contemplación de la fotografía de su verdadera mamá. La mujer que le devolvía la mirada no era como se la había imaginado. En su mente había una mujer rubia y de ojos grises, pero Hermione tenía los ojos marrones y un alborotado cabello castaño. No sabía que era lo que debía sentir, pero al final decidió no sentir nada. Esa mujer había tenido sus razones para actuar como lo había hecho y él jamás llegaría a comprenderla.

-No, no la quiero –Alex le devolvió la foto–. No quiero que mi mamá la encuentre por accidente y se entristezca aún más por mi culpa.

-Haces bien –Severus volvió a colocar la foto dentro de su cartera.

-Sígueme contando.

-Bueno, pues cuando Sirius se enteró de que eras el nieto de Lucius se puso como loco y decidió matarnos a todos.

-¿¡A todos¿¡A ti también!? –Severus asintió con la cabeza–. ¿Pero por qué?

-Porque Harry y yo ya éramos pareja y Sirius sabía que íbamos a defenderte con uñas y dientes. Una noche estábamos cenando todos juntos y se desató una pelea entre Pansy y él. Ella lo descubrió ante tu abuelo como un ladrón y de ahí la discusión derivó hacia tu nacimiento. Fue hasta ese momento que Harry se enteró de que eras hijo de Draco Malfoy y decidimos abandonar la isla al día siguiente para alejarte de Lucius que gritó a los cuatro vientos que haría hasta lo imposible para arrebatarte de nuestro lado, pero entonces Sirius enloqueció al verse descubierto y mató a Lucius –Alex lanzó un gemido ahogado–. Luego secuestró a tus papás, a Harry, a mí y a ti y nos llevó a alta mar. Hirió a Pansy en todo el cuerpo con un cuchillo y la arrojó al mar esperando que los tiburones la devoraran.

-¡¡¡Pero que desgraciado!!! –se puso rojo de furia.

-Sirius era más que eso, Alex. Hizo lo mismo con Draco y después te arrojó a ti al mar –apretó los puños con fuerza–. ¡Apenas tenías un año de edad, por todos los cielos! Harry aún estaba amordazado y sujeto de las manos, pero no le importó. Se arrojó detrás de ti para evitar que te ahogaras y entre él y Pansy lograron salvarte –vio como la mirada gris se enternecía al comprender cuánto lo amaba su mamá y su primer padre.

-¿Y a ti qué te hizo? –preguntó Alex cuando encontró la voz.

-Me golpeó –no se atrevió a decirle que quería abusar de él–. Pero logré escapar del bote cuando Sirius escuchó que dos lanchas se acercaban a toda velocidad. Antes de morir, Lucius alcanzó a decirles a las autoridades que pretendía asesinarnos. Una de ellas nos rescató y la otra se fue en persecución de Sirius. Ese hombre disparó contra la policía en su afán de escapar, pero resultó muerto y fue así como terminó esa horrible pesadilla.

-¡Entonces es un milagro que estemos vivos! –aún no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado.

-Así es, Alex –lo abrazó con fuerza–. Un verdadero milagro. Draco y Pansy le rogaron a Harry que les permitiera seguir viéndote y él no tuvo corazón para negarse. Tus padres contaban los días para verte y pasado algún tiempo, tú ya no quisiste separarte de ellos. Te juro que a Harry se le partió el corazón el día en que te viniste a vivir con ellos a Londres. Lloró por semanas enteras y muchas noches se despertó para buscarte en tu cuarto, pero regresaba destrozado cuando lo encontraba vacío. Esa separación fue algo muy difícil para él, Alex.

-¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Pero lo aceptó con el tiempo y verte tan feliz con tus verdaderos padres logró darle un poco de consuelo –lo tomó de las mejillas para que lo viera a los ojos–. Jamás… entiéndeme bien… jamás fuiste un estorbo para nosotros. Si estás aquí es porque pensamos que era por tu bien y nunca dejamos de considerarte como a nuestro hijo.

Alex se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró por mucho tiempo. Severus lo sostuvo con mucho cariño hasta que el torrente de lágrimas se apaciguó.

-Lamento mucho que te hayas enterado de todo esto de esta manera, pero te juro que Draco y Pansy iban a decirte la verdad cuando fueras un poco mayor –lo separó de su pecho.

-Te creo, tío Severus –se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió con algo de inseguridad–. Los lastimé mucho con mi actitud¿verdad?

-Sí –también le sonrió–. Sobre todo a tu mamá que te quiere sobre todas las cosas. Desde el mismo instante en que te conoció te consideró su hijo. Ella es tu verdadera mamá y no Hermione Granger, Alex.

-Lo sé y lamento mucho haberme comportado así con mi familia –se puso muy rojo.

-¿Y qué te parece si ahora bajas y les dices lo mucho que los quieres? –y no tuvo que decírselo dos veces.

Alex salió corriendo del cuarto y Severus sacó una vez más el retrato de Hermione y lo miró largos instantes.

'_No sé cuáles fueron tus razones para que no entregaras a Alex a Lucius, Hermione pero te lo agradezco en el alma. Las cosas serían muy diferentes si lo hubieras hecho_' –y suspirando volvió a guardar la vieja fotografía en su cartera… esperaba no volver a sacarla de ahí nunca más.

Harry trataba de prestarles atención a las niñas que revoloteaban a su alrededor como abejas a la miel, pero no podía. Sus ojos verdes miraban una y otra vez las escaleras mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba en la habitación de Alex. Severus ya llevaba mucho tiempo arriba y él ya no aguantaba la angustia. En verdad se moriría si el jovencito rubio le decía que lo odiaba. Unos presurosos pasos hicieron que su corazón latiera con rapidez y le sonrió con algo de inseguridad a Alex que se quedó parado al pie de la escalera. Harry recorrió al chico de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de que cada día que pasaba se parecía más y más a Draco y no era solamente por sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos grises, sino en todos los sentidos… desde su estilizada figura hasta su estatura. Su corazón se contrajo al comprender que Alex jamás habría pasado como hijo suyo ni en mil años y se dijo una vez más que había hecho lo correcto al dejarlo con los Malfoy.

Alex sólo dejó pasar dos segundos antes de correr hacia Harry que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y se abrazaron una eternidad.

-Te extrañé mucho, Alex –le dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

-Y yo a ti, papá –le contestó el muchacho con igual emoción.

-¿¡Qué!? –el moreno se separó de él y perdió color en el rostro.

-Severus acaba de decirme que soy el muchacho más afortunado del mundo porque no sólo tengo dos excelentes y maravillosos padres –caminó hacia Pansy que también estaba muy pálida–. Sino cuatro y eso es…. ¡estupendo! –llenó de besos el rostro de su mamá antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Draco que estaba mudo de la impresión.

-¿Por qué Alex dice que tiene cuatro papás? –preguntó Susan con curiosidad.

-¡Es que no sabe contar! –dijo Karen con burla y las trillizas rieron con ganas.

-No, no sabía contar pero ahora sí se –dijo Alex muy sonriente–. Y si ustedes se portan bien, tal vez algún día también puedan tener cuatro padres como yo –les guiñó un ojo a sus hermanas.

-Nosotras siempre nos portamos bien –declaró Lucy con petulancia–. El que se ha portado mal eres tú –lo miró con disgusto.

-Lo sé y les pido una disculpa –se arrodilló frente a ellas–. ¿Aún me siguen queriendo? –las miró suplicante–. Les prometo que no volveré a decirles que son unas fastidiosas.

-¿Y tampoco que no somos tus hermanas? –preguntó Karen haciendo que el rostro de Alex se tornara peligrosamente rojo.

-No, tampoco –vio de reojo como Pansy se llevaba la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de espanto y se levantó para ir con ella–. Lamento mucho haberles dicho eso, pero…

-Te comprendemos, hijo –Pansy lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Draco y yo pensábamos decirte la verdad un poco más adelante.

Draco se adelantó y se unió al abrazo. A las niñas no les agradó ser ignoradas y corrieron para unirse a ese abrazo familiar. Para fortuna de Harry, Severus llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que fuera a dar al piso cuando escuchó decir a Alex la tan ansiada palabra que pensó jamás saldría de labios del joven.

-No lo tomó tan mal como creías¿verdad, cariño? –le preguntó en el oído Severus a Harry.

-P-papá… me dijo p-papá –aún no podía creer que el chico lo hubiera llamado de esa manera.

-Siempre has sido su padre, Harry –le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla–. Tal vez no estuviste con él todo el tiempo que hubieras querido, pero siempre lo consideraste como a un hijo en tu corazón y eso es lo importante.

-¿Crees que… que…? –no pudo terminar la frase, pero no había necesidad… Severus sabía que era lo que quería decir.

-Estoy seguro de que Hermione habría estado de acuerdo contigo. Ella te lo entregó porque sabía que harías todo lo que estuviera a tu alcance para que su hijo fuera feliz y renunciar a él fue un gran sacrificio que al final hizo que Alexander Potter sea el muchacho más afortunado sobre la tierra.

-Alexander Potter –murmuró con voz quebrada–. Suena bonito¿verdad?

-No más que Harry Potter –le contestó con una brillante sonrisa.

**FIN**

-----------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño epílogo... gracias por haber leído la historia... hasta pronto !!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
